Mianhae Chingu-ya
by Seoglyu Yeowang
Summary: [CH9] Lee Sung Min, gadis berusia 15 tahun yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, hanya 'oppa'nya lah yang diingat. kembali dipertemukan setelah 10 tahun berlalu. Akankah mereka saling mengenali? akankah mereka bersatu? Kemanakah Sung Min selama ini? Pelajaran apakah yang Sung Min dapatkan selama 10 tahun? tertarik dengan kisahnya? Silahkan R&R - KyuMin (GS).
1. Prolog

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata tanpa unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Character bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Campuran**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Summary: Lee Sung Min, gadis berusia 15 tahun yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, hanya 'oppa'nya lah yang diingat. kembali dipertemukan setelah 10 tahun berlalu. Akankah mereka saling mengenali?akankah mereka bersatu? Kemanakah Sung Min selama ini? Pelajaran apakah yang Sung Min dapatkan selama 10 tahun? tertarik dengan kisahnya? Silahkan R&amp;R - KyuMin (GS), Newbie._

**PROLOG**

Teman, seseorang yang berarti selain keluarga. Ada tiga jenis orang yang kita sebut teman. Yaitu: pertama, mereka yang mempunyai misi yang sama namun visi yang berbeda dengan kita yang disebut dengan teman biasa. Kedua, mereka yang mempunyai visi yang sama namun dengan misi yang berbeda, yang disebut dengan teman seperjuangan. Dan teman yang memiliki visi dan misi yang sama dengan kita, itulah yang dinamakan teman sejati.

**TOKYO 2015**

"kyu…"

"hmmm…."

"aku takut"

"tenanglah sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka begitu antusias dengan buku ku."

"itu karena kau sangat luar biasa sayang."

…

"kyu…"

"hmmm…"

"bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali ku?"

"tidak akan sayang, percaya pada ku. Eomma dan appa telah mengurus semuanya."

…

"kyu…"

"hmmm…"

"apa kau mengenali ku?"

"tentu saja, bahkan jika kau menggunduli kepala mu sekalipun aku akan langsung mengenali mu."

"huft, mereka akan mengenali ku."

"tidak akan sayang"

**INCHEON 2014**

Seorang yoeja berwajah manis bahkan diusianya yang telah menginjak angka 25 masih terkesan imut, dengan tubuh mungil berbalut dress peach selutut serta rambut hitam lurus sepunggung yang dibiarkannya terurai pasti akan membuat siapapun yang bertemu tak percaya bahwa dirinya adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir Seoul Nasional University yang sedang melakukan research untuk tugas akhirnya, skripsi. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di waiting room Incheon International Airport, karena sebentar lagi pesawat yang membawanya ke Tokyo akan segera lepas landas.

"eomma, appa, tak akan ku sia-siakan perngorbanan kalian."

**TOKYO 2014**

Seorang namja dengan dark brown hairnya terlihat tengah memperhatikan pintu-pintu kedatangan di Tokyo International Airport. Tangannya masih memegang ponselnya yang ditempelkan pada telinga kanannya sedangkan pandangannya terus memperhatikan ciri-ciri seseorang yang disebutkan untuknya, namun tak kunjung ditemukan. Dirinya bahkan harus berkali-kali tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata maaf kepada orang-orang yang salah dikiranya.

"hyung, aku belum dapat menemukannya. Bagaimana ini? Kau tidak salah memberi ku informasi kan?" ucapnya sedikit kesal pada orang disebrang sana

"hyung tunggu sebentar, aku rasa aku menemukannya. Seorang yeoja dengan dress peach selutut itu. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan usianya." Ucapnya saat menemukan yeoja 'incaran'nya keluar dari gate 4.

"jamkaman-yo agasshi, i reum i mwo ye yo? Hoksi….. Park Hye Na-Shi?

**CHUNBUK 2007**

"oppa, mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa aku masih mengingat mu?"

"dimana kau sebenarnya? aku menyayangi mu oppa, tapi aku takut…." "aku takut… bagaimana jika aku tertarik padanya sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu kembali?"

"selalu saja seperti itu!" "oppa kau dimana? Ataukah memang ingatan ku yang salah?"

**CHO'S MANSION 2015**

"Eomma senang kau memutuskan untuk kembali sayang."

"aku juga senang dapat melihat mu kembali"

"eomma."

**SEOUL 2015**

"Lee Sung Min, apakah kau sudah memprediksi bahwa karya mu akan sangat disukai oleh pembaca?"

…

"sosok 'Park Hye Na' itu benar-benar terlihat nyata. Dari manakah anda mendapatkan inspirasi seperti itu?"

…

"jika anda benar-benar mengalami hal itu, kira-kira apa yang anda lakukan? Apakah anda akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan 'Park Hye Na'? lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan jika berada diposisi tokoh lainnya?"

…

"mengapa anda membuat akhir yang seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan keadaan tokoh-tokoh yang lain?"

…

"dan satu lagi, siapakah namja yang saat ini berada disamping anda?"

…..

Ada hal yang memang seharusnya tidak perlu diungkapkan. Jika kau berusaha untuk mengungkapkannya, persiapkan dirimu untuk menerima dan kehilangan sesuatu. Teman, percaya atau tidak, mereka membawa perubahan didalam hidup mu. Jika kau beruntung, mereka akan membawamu ke tempat yang indah. Tetapi jika tidak, mereka akan membawa mu ke bagian yang gelap dari dunia ini. Jangan abaikan mereka, karena mereka benar-benar nyata, apapun jenisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong semua, akhirnya aku kambek lagi setelah teaser percobaan pertama yang gagal *ada yang baca kah? #abaikan . Kali ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk para Joyers tercinta yang tidak bisa melihat mommy and daddy bersatu di dunia nyata hiks :'( **

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancurkah? mengecewakan? kalian bingung? Atau kalian berminat? Silahkan bersua, sampaikan apa yang ada dibenak kalian di kolom review. Kritik? Saran? Silahkan saja, asalkan sopan.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 nya sudah selesai, aku ingin lihat dulu bagaimana respon kalian terhadap prolognya sebelum diposting.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**annyeong**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata tanpa unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Character bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Campuran**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Note: kalimat dalam tanda petik satu '…..' merupakan apa yang ada di benak mereka. _

**CHAPTER 1: PERTEMUAN PERTAMA**

**Enjoy it!**

**TOKYO 2015**

Seorang Namja dan Yeoja berambut senada, dark brown sedang berada di kamar tidur mereka. Sang namja baru keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat dengan adanya lilitan handuk putih yang menutupi area privasinya dan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan sedikit air. Sementara yeojanya tengah berada di depan meja rias, mengeringkan rambut ikalnya menggunakan headdryer. Keadaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dari si namja, hanya menggunakan bathrobe dengan rambut lembabnya.

"kau yakin akan kembali kesana hmm?" tanyanya tepat di telinga kanan sang yeoja sambil memeluknya dari belakang

"oppa! kau mengagetkan ku saja."

"kau sangat cantik mengenakan kalung dan cincin itu." ucapnya memandang pantulan diri di cermin

"karena semua ini adalah pemberian mu oppa."

"mereka semua bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu sayang."

"chagia…."

"hmmm…"

"kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"kau akan selalu mendukungku kan?"

"tentu saja"

"pakai baju mu sana. Kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap sang yeoja menuju ranjang mereka

"aku mengerti."- "jadi bagaimana? Kau yakin akan kembali kesana?" tanyanya sembari mengenakan piayama tidurnya

"ini cita-cita ku kyu." Jawab sang yeoja ketika namjanya tertidur disampingnya

"baiklah sayang, aku akan terus mendukung mu."

.

.

.

"kyu…"

"hmmm…."

"aku takut"

"tenanglah sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka begitu antusias dengan buku ku."

"itu karena kau sangat luar biasa sayang."

…

"kyu…"

"hmmm…"

"bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali ku?"

"tidak akan sayang, percaya pada ku. Eomma dan appa telah mengurus semuanya."

…

"kyu…"

"hmmm…"

"apa kau mengenali ku?"

"tentu saja, bahkan jika kau menggunduli kepala mu sekalipun aku akan langsung mengenali mu."

"huft, mereka akan mengenali ku."

"tidak akan sayang"

…

"Chagia…."

"hmmm…."

"apa kau masih mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu kembali?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kembali membuatku mengingat pertemuan pertama ku dengannya, satu tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback On_

**INCHEON 2014**

Hari ini salju turun mengiringi kepergian dan kedatangan pengguna maskapai penerbangan di negeri gingseng ini salah satunya seorang yoeja berwajah manis bahkan diusianya yang telah menginjak angka 25 masih terkesan imut, dengan tubuh mungil berbalut dress peach selutut dan ditutupi oleh blazer merah panjangnya untuk menangkal hawa dingin yang menusuk semakin membuatnya terlihat mungil serta rambut hitam lurus sepunggung yang dibiarkannya terurai berhiaskan syal putih yang melilit lehernya dan penghangat kupung berbentuk headphone ditelinganya pasti akan membuat siapapun yang bertemu tak percaya bahwa dirinya adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir Seoul Nasional University yang sedang melakukan research untuk tugas akhirnya, skripsi. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di waiting room Incheon International Airport, karena sebentar lagi pesawat yang membawanya ke Tokyo akan segera lepas landas.

"eomma, appa, tak akan ku sia-siakan perngorbanan kalian."

Dibutuhkan waktu 2 jam 15 menit untuk membuat pesawat kembali mendarat sempurna di Tokyo International Airport. Ia baru saja turun dari pesawat dan keluar dari gate 4 saat dirasa seseorang memanggil dirinya.

"jamkaman-yo agasshi" panggil orang itu

Mungkin bukan untuk dirinya, karena dirinya tak mempunyai kenalan siapapun disini.

" ya agasshi, agasshi, jamkaman-yo"

Merasa dirinya yang dipanggil, iya berrhenti dan berbalik.

"naega?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri

Pria tersebut mengangguk dan menghampirinya

"agasshi, i reum i mwo ye yo?" tanyanya sedikit tersenggal-seggal

"mwo?" jawab gadis itu bingung

"i reum i mwo ye yo?"

\- 'apa dia orang gila?' gadis itu mundur perlahan

"Hoksi…"

\- 'apa dia mengenalku?' masih mundur perlahan

Bughhh - refleks gadis itu menendang kearah pria itu tepat mengenai sesuatu disana.

" auuuh" pria tersebut meringis memegangi sesuatu disana yang terkena disana.

"Ya ya ya agasshi, eodiegaseyo?" ucapnya sambil berlari mengejar gadis itu mengabaikan rasa nyerinya disana.

"jamkaman….. Park Hye Na-shi"

**TOKYO 2014**

Kyuhyun's POV

Seorang namja dengan dark brown hairnya terlihat tengah memperhatikan pintu-pintu kedatangan di Tokyo International Airport. Tangannya masih memegang ponselnya yang ditempelkan pada telinga kanannya sedangkan pandangannya terus memperhatikan ciri-ciri seseorang yang disebutkan untuknya, namun tak kunjung ditemukan. Dirinya bahkan harus berkali-kali tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata maaf kepada orang-orang yang salah dikiranya.

"hyung, aku belum dapat menemukannya. Bagaimana ini? Kau tidak salah memberi ku informasi kan?" ucapnya sedikit kesal pada orang disebrang sana

"aku tidak mungkin salah, kau harus perhatikan baik-baik. Gadis itu memakai dress peach selutut, blazer merah dan syal putih." Jawab orang disebrang sana

"hyuuuuuuuung bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan seseorang hanya dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya? Kau gila eoh? Kalau dia berganti pakaian bagaimana?" sungguh dari intonasinya saja sudah dapat ditebak bahwa dia sedang kesal

"jangan cengeng, kau kan sudah berjanji pada ku kyu."

"arra ar…. hyung tunggu sebentar, aku rasa aku menemukannya. Seorang yeoja dengan dress peach selutut itu. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan usianya." Ucapnya saat menemukan yeoja incarannya keluar dari gate 4. "aku tutup dulu ne" piiip sambungan pun terputus.

Ya dia adalah adalah Cho Kyuhyun, si bungsu putra Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Hari ini dirinya harus berakhir disini, di Tokyo International Airport dan menunggu kedatangan seorang gadis incaran hyungnya yang berasal dari korea sana hanya karena kalah bermain game keluaran terbaru seminggu yang lalu.

Cho Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, si sulung dan si bungsu putra Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Saat ini Siwon sudah berusia 29 tahun dan adiknya berusia 27 tahun. Siwon merupakan direktur utama S&amp;K Entertainment sedangkan kyuhyun adalah direktur cabang yang berada di Tokyo.

Singkat cerita, Park Hye Na merupakan penulis yang menjadi incaran terbaru kakaknya. Sudah banyak karyanya yang ia baca dan memang sangat luar biasa. Saat mengetahui Park Hye Na merupakan mahasiswi tingkat akhir tentu saja ia ingin merekrutnya sebagai penulis tetap di agensinya itu. Kepergian Hye Na yang mendadak dan urusannya yang tidak dapat ditinggal membuatnya harus meminta bantuan kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"aku tidak mau tahu. Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus mendapatkannya. Jangan sampai kehilangannya karna dia adalah asset yang berharga untuk perusahaan" kata-kata hyungnya kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"jamkaman-yo agasshi" ucap ku lantang ketika dia keluar dari gate 4

\- tidak ada jawaban

" ya agasshi, agasshi, jamkaman-yo" ucap ku kembali ketika tidak mendapat respon apapun.

Kulihat dia berrhenti dan berbalik.

"naega?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri

Tidak salah lagi. Aku pun mengangguk dan menghampirinya

"agasshi, i reum i mwo ye yo?" Tanya ku sedikit tersenggal-seggal. Uggh sial! Aku sudah lelah mencarinya tapi kenapa kalimat bodoh itu yang terucap

"mwo?" jawab gadis itu bingung

"i reum i mwo ye yo?" Tanya ku lagi

\- tidak ada jawaban. Ku lihat gadis itu mundur perlahan

"Hoksi…" ucap ku tak yakin. 'Haruskah aku menyebutkan namanya?'

\- dia sedikit terkejut tapi masih tidak memberikan jawaban apapun dan kembali mundur perlahan

Bughhh - refleks gadis itu menendang kearah selangkangan ku tepat mengenai sesuatu disana.

" auuuh" ucapku meringis memegangi sesuatu disana yang terkena disana. Ugh rasanya sedikit linu. Kasihan sekali dirimu little cho.

"Ya ya ya agasshi, eodiegaseyo?" ucap ku sambil berlari mengejar gadis itu mengabaikan rasa linu. Aku tak boleh kehilangannya.

"jamkaman….. Park Hye Na-shi" reflek aku menyebut namanya ketika melihat ia hendak keluar bandara, tetapi hal tersebut sukses menghentikannya.

Kulihat ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ku.

" neo? Nuguseyo?" ucapnya pertama kali

"Kau park hye na?" Tanya ku sekali lagi

" apa kau mengenalku?" tanyanya lagi

" jadi kau benar-benar Park Hye Na? syukurlah…." Jawabku lega

" yak! Apa kau gila? Siapa dirimu? Dan apa kau mengenal ku?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Ku lihat beberapa pengunjung yang lewat memperhatikan kami, untung saja kami melakukan pembicaraan dengan menggunakan bahasa korea sehingga mereka tidak akan mengerti.

"tenanglah sedikit. Apa kau tak malu diperhatikan seperti ini? Bisakah kau ikut dengan ku sebentar untuk menjelaskan semuanya?" Tanya ku perlahan "kita ke rumah sakit." Putus ku

"mwo?" ucapnya protes

"aku harus mengobatinya terlebih dahulu." Ucapku seraya melirik ke bawah sana. "ini semua salah mu, mengapa menendangnya tepat disana eoh?"

Ku lihat iya menggumamkan sesuatu "mian"

…

Setelah 21 menit perjalanan menuju St. luke international Hospital dan menunggu sekitar 45 menit untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter pribadinya, Kyuhyun kembali membawa ku dan melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

"bicaralah" ucapnya ketika kami dalam perjalanan menuju apartment ku.

"kau tidak lihat yah? Aku sedang menyetir." Jawab ku

"mau kemana kita?" tanyanya lagi ketika kami mulai memasuki tol

"apartment ku."

"mwo?"

"lalu kau mau kemana? Pub? Rumah geisha?"

Dia hanya berdecak kesal. Ku lihat sekilas ekspresi mukanya. Uughh nomu yeoppo. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun selama 27 menit perjalanan menuju apartmentnya.

"masuklah" ucap ku melihatnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu

"kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya ku lagi setelah melihatnya duduk di sofa merahnya

"apa saja."

Setelah 5 menit aku kembali dari dapur sambil membawa minuman dan beberapa camilan.

"aku minta maaf jika membuat mu terkejut di bandara." Ucap ku seraya memberikan minuman padanya

"gwaenchanna." Jawabnya. "jadi siapa dirimu? Apa kau mengenal ku?"

"mari kita mulai dari awal semuanya. Naneun cho kyuhyun imnida." Ucap ku mengulurkan tangan

"kau sudah tau siapa aku kan?" ucapnya tanpa membalas uluran tangan ku.

"baiklah, kau mahasiswi tingkat akhir seoul national university?"

Dia hanya mengangguk

"setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Dia terdiam, terlihat sedang memikirkan ucapan ku "entahlah, mungkin aku akan mencari apartment murah setelah ini."

"mencari apartment sangat sulit sini apalagi jika kau adalah turis." "kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau."

"mwo?"

"aku tidak ada maksud apapun. Sungguh."

"terima kasih atas tawaran mu. Tapi dari mana kau mengenal ku?"

"ini. Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu." Jawab ku setelah menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. S&amp;K Entertainment." Gumamnya "jadi kau ingin aku bekerja disana?"

"anggaplah seperti itu. hyung ku sudah membaca hampir semua karya mu dan dia tertarik untuk menerbitkannya."

"kakak mu?"

"ya, cho siwon. Kau mengenalnya bukan?"

Hye Na's POV

"bicaralah" ucap ku ketika kami dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kali ini entah kemana lagi ia akan membawa ku

"kau tidak lihat yah? Aku sedang menyetir." Jawabnya

'Kenapa dia masuk jalan tol?' "mau kemana kita?" Tanya ku to the point

"apartment ku." 'Apa dia bilang?'

"mwo?"

"lalu kau mau kemana? Pub? Rumah geisha?" 'apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras?'

Aku hanya berdecak kesal. Lebih baik aku diam dan beristirahat sejenak

'dimana ini?' aku terdiam di ambang pintu

"masuklah" ucapnya melihat ku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu

Perlahan aku masuk dan duduk di sofa merah yang berada diruang tamu

"kau ingin minum apa?" Tanyanya dari dapur

"apa saja."

Setelah 5 menit dia kembali dari dapur sambil membawa minuman dan beberapa camilan.

"aku minta maaf jika membuat mu terkejut di bandara." Ucapnya seraya memberikan minuman pada ku

"gwaenchanna." Jawab ku. "jadi siapa dirimu? Apa kau mengenal ku?" kembali aku bertanya to the point

"mari kita mulai dari awal semuanya. Naneun cho kyuhyun imnida." Ucapnya mengulurkan tangan

"kau sudah tau siapa aku kan?" ucap ku asal

"baiklah, kau mahasiswi tingkat akhir seoul national university?"

Aku hanya mengangguk

"setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Deggg, dia benar. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu. aku mungkin memiliki dana yang cukup untuk akomodasi pulang pergi dan bertahan hidup tiga bulan. "entahlah, mungkin aku akan mencari apartment murah setelah ini." Jawab ku cukup lama

"mencari apartment sangat sulit di sini apalagi jika kau adalah turis." "kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau."

"mwo?" 'apa maksudnya ini?'

"aku tidak ada maksud apapun. Sungguh."

"terima kasih atas tawaran mu. Tapi dari mana kau mengenal ku?" tanyaku. sungguh aku penasaran dengan dirinya

"ini. Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu." Jawabnya setelah menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada ku.

"Cho Kyuhyun. S&amp;K Entertainment." Gumam ku "jadi kau ingin aku bekerja disana?" 'jadi dia adalah direktur S&amp;K Entertainment di jepang. Ku fikir dia ajusshi tambun haahaha.'

"anggaplah seperti itu. hyung ku sudah membaca hampir semua karya mu dan dia tertarik untuk menerbitkannya."

'Cho Siwon' "hyungmu?"

"ya, Cho Siwon. Kau mengenalnya bukan?"

'Mimpi apa aku semalam? S&amp;K Entertainment menawari ku pekerjaan?'

"aku sungguh tersanjung jika karya ku disukai oleh seorang Cho Siwon. Tetapi mengapa tidak dia sendiri yang menemui ku?" uughh apa itu? aku terlihat seperti jual mahal bukan?

"dia sedang ada urusan di seoul. Dan kau disini."

"baiklah kyuhyun-shi aku rasa kau sudah cukup memberikan penjelasan. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dan akan mempertimbangkannya."

"hubungi aku jika kau tertarik bergabung dengan kami."

"baiklah". "aku rasa aku harus pulang dan mencari tempat tinggal. Karena hari sudah mulai senja."

"kau tak ingin makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

"tidak, terima kasih." "aku permisi kyuhyun-shi."

"ne"

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

_To be Continue_

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Sebenernya ini udah jadi berbarengan dengan prolognya, tetapi karena faktor 'M' akunya males baca ulang buat revisi, dan taraaaaaaaaaaaa begini lah jadinya. **

**Gomawo buat para readers yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Sesuai janji, chapter satu ini akan fast update. Sudah fast kan? Hehehe untuk chapter depan akan diusahakan fast update jika respon kali ini bagus.**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Mengecewakan? kalian masih bingungkah atau tambah bingung? Mianhae, karena ini cerita perdana saya. Masih perlu banyak belajar dari para senior disini, mohon bimbingannya *bow90º silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**CHAPTER 2: DATANG DAN PERGI – SESUATU YANG BERIRINGAN**

**Enjoy it!**

_Pervious Chapter_

"Chagia…."

"hmmm…."

"apa kau masih mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu kembali?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kembali membuatku mengingat pertemuan pertama ku dengannya, satu tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…. "tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakannya" ucapku cukup lama.

"butuh waktu cukup lama untuk aku menyadarinya." "sekarang, kau sungguh jauh berbeda sayang."

"Yaaaa cukup lama" jawab ku. Pikiran ku kembali mengingat masa-masa pertama kami bertemu kembali

_Flashback On_

Kyuhyun's POV

Jarum jam di dinding telah menyentuh angka 11 untuk bagian yang lebih pendek dan angka 12 untuk yang lebih panjang tetapi mata ku masih enggan untuk terpejam. Diriku kembali teringat akan gadis incaran Siwon hyung, sudah 7 jam sejak dia meninggalkan apartment ku. Ku harap dia sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang yang nyaman dan aman. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi diri ku benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi sebelum suara bel membawa ku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"ughh siapa yang malam-malam seperti ini bertamu" rancau ku tak jelas khas orang bangun tidur. Lima menit pertama aku abaikan karena mungkin saja itu hanya orang iseng yang mengganggu, tetapi setelah 10 menit berlalu, bel itu masih saja berbunyi. Ku putuskan untuk mengeceknya.

'uggh apa itu cheonyeo gwishin' fikir ku ketika hanya melihat rambut panjang kusut di intercome yang terpasang di dinding

Ditengah kebimbangan ku memilih untuk keluar atau tidak, masih dengan memandangi pemandangan 'penampakan' melalui intercome dihadapanku ku lihat sang objek terjatuh sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup terdengar di telinga ku.

"omona dia terjatuh? Berarti dia adalah manusia. Bagaimana ini bagaima?" ucap ku panic. Tanpa berfikir apapun lagi segera ku buka pintu untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Nyonya? Nyonya? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku dalam bahasa jepang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. - nihil tidak ada respon. "Nyonya? Nyonya?" aku masih berusaha menyadarkannya namun hasilnya masih sama. Ku putuskan untuk membalik badannya untuk membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

"omona! Park Hye Na! gwaechanna?" ku putuskan untuk membawanya masuk dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ku lihat keadaannya, cukup mengkhawatirkan. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama sewaktu meninggalkan apartmentt ku petang tadi namun basah kuyup dan wajahnya pucat pasi serta dingin. "apakah kau belum memakan apapun? Kenapa dingin sekali?" ucap ku ketika menyentuh tangan dan dahinya. "kenapa kau basah kuyup?" ucap ku bingung melihat keadaannya. Bergegas ku berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka kecil tirainya. "ugh mengapa harus turun hujan? apa kau belum mendapat tempat tinggal sehingga memutuskan untuk kemari?" Tanya ku bermonolog lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menuju ranjang tidurnya, sekilas ia melihat kondisi Hye Na yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian dirinya terlihat mondar-mandir, lalu diam memikirkan sesuatu. Dari wajahnya jelas terlihat ekspresi khawatir. Tak lama dia mengelurkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menghubungi seseorang, ia bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil piyama, handuk dan mantelnya, meletakannya di sisi ranjang yang kosong, dan bergegas turun menuju dapur.

Ting nong ting nong – bel berbunyi

Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi baskom air hangat dan handuk kecil, berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"masuklah, dia masih tak sadarkan diri di kamar." Ucapnya pada sang tamu. "kau harus mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, aku sudah menyiapkannya disana. Dan bawalah ini, siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya." Ucapnya lagi sambil menuju ke kamarnya

"aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau tenanglah." Jawabnya sambil menerima nampan yang kyuhyun berikan.

Sang tamu naik ke lantai satu, masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintunya sedangkan dirinya menunggu diluar. Menunggu dengan gelisah, tak sedetik pun dirinya diam, hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu bahkan sesekali hendak membuka pintu namun dibatalkan. Setelah menunggu setengah jam sang tamu kembali keluar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terduduk lesu di sofanya.

"keadaannya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kedinginan dan kelelahan yang diperparah dengan anemianya yang kambuh. Aku telah mengganti pakaianya dan memberikan obat. Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini." Ucapnya memberikan penjelasan

"gamsahabnida uisanim." Jawabnya kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat. "kau selalu bisa ku andalkan." Ucapnya kemudian

**.**

Kyuhyun memang menghubungi Lee uisanim, dokter pribadinya. Hanya dialah yang terlintas dibenak kyuhyun saat itu. setelah mengantarkan Lee uisanim keluar, Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam apartment dan menuju kamarnya untuk melihat kondisi Hye Na. wajahnya terlihat damai ketika tidur, tidak terlihat pucat lagi. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ketika dia datang tadi.

"hoooooam" kyuhyun menguap

"ughh, ini bahkan sudah hampir jam setengah 2, pantas saja aku mengantuk." Ucapnya bermonolog. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar tamu dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang surya sudah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur tetapi dua cucu adam berbeda gender itu masih terlelap dialam mimpinya masing-masing, bias-bias cahaya yang masuk memelewati ventilasi pun masih tak dapat mengganggu mereka dari tidurnya hingga pekikan sang yeoja dikamar utama berhasil membangungkan sang namja dari tidur cantiknya di kamar tamu.

"uggh, ini bahkan baru jam 8" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur dan jangan lupakan mata merahnya pertanda bahwa dirinya masih mengantuk. Dan suara orang panik di koridor kamar terpaksa membuatnya terbangun untuk mengeceknya

"omona, mengapa kau bisa berada disini juga? Dimana ini? Dan mengapa aku sudah berganti pakaian?" Tanyanya ketika melihat ku keluar dari kamar.

"melihatmu histeris seperti ini, ku anggap kau sudah benar-benar pulih." Jawab ku yang kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga menuju dapur

"kau mau?" Tanya ku ketika melihatnya terus memperhatikan ku meminum segelas air.

Dia mengangguk

"ini" ucapku memberikannya gelas yang baru, ku lihat dia menenggak habis minuman yang ku berikan. "duduklah, kita sarapan dahulu. Aku yakin kau belum memakan apapun semenjak meninggalkan apartmentt ku kemarin." Ucapku kemudian

Ku lihat dia mendengus kesal namun masih mengikuti permintaan ku untuk duduk. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich dan segelas susu karena itu yang tersedia di kulkas.

Kyuhyun dan Hye Na sarapan dalam diam, hingga kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu

"jadi apa yang membawa mu kemari malam-malam dan ditengah hujan lebat?"

"uhuk uhuk" Hye Na terlihat tersedak, dengan sigap kyuhyun memberikan gelasnya

"gwaenchanna?" Tanyaku dan hye na mengangguk

"habiskan dulu makanan mu setelah itu bicarlah. Aku tak ingin kau mati konyol karena tersedak." Ucap ku asal tetapi sukses membuat dirinya tersenyum

…

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu, duduk di sofa saling berhadapan. Setelah sarapan kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah bersiap, disinilah mereka sekarang, melanjutkan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda.

Hye Na's POV

"jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana bisa dirimu berakhir di depan apartment ku dalam keadaan pingsan dan basah kuyup seperti semalam?" tanyanya menyelidik

"huft baiklah" jawabku pasrah. Dia sepertinya tipe orang yang keras kepala.

Aku pun menceritakan kepadanya secara mendetail mulai dari mengunjungi tempat research untuk bahan skripsi, makan malam, dan berakhir pada keputusasaan karena tidak berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal sedangkan hari sudah semakin larut ditambah lagi hujan turun ketika aku dalam perjalanan kemari.

"jadi kau memutuskan kembali kemari untuk menumpang tidur?"

"tidak, aku kemari hanya untuk bernegosiasi kembali dengan mu." Jawab ku

"bernegosiasi?" tanyanya tak percaya

"ya, bernegosiasi." Ucapku penuh keyakinan

"apa maksud mu?" 'apa dia itu bodoh?'

"aku bersedia bergabung bersama S&amp;K Entertainment."

"benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk "tapi kau harus menjadi penjamin ku." Jawabku

"oh ayolah, aku bahkan bisa memberikan mu sebuah apartment baru jika kau mau. Kenapa aku harus menjadi penjamin mu?"

"disini sangat sulit mencari hunian sementara dan tanpa penjamin."

"baiklah, aku akan mengurus tempat tinggal mu selama disini. Bagaimana?"

"asalkan bukan hotel dan apartment"

"baiklah baiklah, apalagi mau mu eoh?"

"kita akan mulai bekerja sama setelah aku lulus, bagaimana?"

"bagaimana jika kau melarikan diri?"

"oh ayolah, aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan tawaran pekerjaan."

"aku butuh jaminan."

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku ingin kita terus berkomunikasi selama itu dan kau harus memberi tahu dimana kau bermukim di korea, bagaimana?"

"baiklah, asalkan kau tidak mencampuri urusanku."

"hari ini kau akan kemana?" tanyanya kemudian

"kembali mengunjungi tempat research"

"aku harus ke agensi. Setelah selesai hubungi aku, kita akan mencari hunian untuk mu. Aku takut kau tidak suka jika aku yang memutuskannya." Ucapnya "tuliskan nomor ponsel mu." Seraya memberikan ponsel kepada ku.

"ak akuuu aku meninggalkannya di seoul." Jawab ku asal

"apa kau gila?"

"untuk apa juga aku membawa ponsel? Aku tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk dikabari."

"biarkan aku mengantar mu hari ini, kau harus ikut aku dulu kesuatu tempat, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk kali ini." "bersiaplah, barang-barang mu kau simpan saja dikamar tamu"

…

"gunakan ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung ku mencincang tubuh ku hanya karena membiarkan dirimu lecet." Masih ku ingat ucapannya ketika dia memberikan ku goody bag berisi ponsel keluaran terbaru merek korea yang baru dibelinya ketika kami singgah sebentar di Omotesando. tak ingin lebih merepotkannya aku meminta kami untuk berpisah disini, awalnya dia menolak dan bersikeras untuk mengantarkan ku tetapi perjanjian tadi pagi untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku berhasil membuatnya mengalah dengan terpaksa. "hati-hati, kabari aku jika terjadi apapun." Ucapnya sebelum kami berpisah.

**. . .**

Dengan berbekal kamera digital, hari ini aku berencana mengunjungi Kuil Sensoji yang terletak di Kaminarimon, Taito, Tokyo, Japan, dekat Stasiun Asakusa. Jadi aku hanya perlu menuju Stasiun Omatesando dan menggunakan Ginza Subway Line untuk sampai disana. Hanya dengan membayar 240 yen Aku akan tiba di Stasiun Asakusa dalam 30 menit. Kemudian berjalan sekitar 3-5 menit. Menyenangkan bukan?

Kuil Sensoji, Kuil Buddha yang konon adalah yang tertua dan yang paling populer di Tokyo. Kuil Sensoji sendiri lebih dikenal dengan nama Asakusa Kannon Temple, yang merujuk pada legenda yang menjadi awal berdirinya kuil ini. Ya, kuil ini memang dipersembahkan untuk Bodhisattva Kannon, yang juga dikenal sebagai Guan Yi maupun Dewi Welas Asih (Goddess of Mercy).

Sebelum masuk ke kuil sensoji, aku melalui Kaminarimon atau Thunder Gate, sebuah gerbang megah yang menjadi pintu terluar Sensoji Temple sekaligus menjadi simbol dari Asakusa. Kaminarimon di desain masif dengan lentera kertas berukuran besar di bagian tengahnya. Di kanan dan kiri gerbang terdapat 2 patung dewa pelindung, yaitu Raijin sang Dewa Petir dan Fujin sang Dewa Angin.

Di belakang Kaminarimon, terdapat Nakamise Douri atau Nakamise Street**. **Wangi semerbak kemenyan bercampur dengan wangi ragi roti menyambut indera penciuman ku ketika memasuki jalan sepanjang 250 meter yang didedikasikan bagi pejalan kaki untuk berbelanja dan berdoa ini. Jalan ini mungkin hanya sepanjang 250 meter tetapi aku menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk melewatinya karena disana terdapat sekitar 89 toko yang menjual oleh-oleh-oleh khas Jepang, snack, fashion, serta makanan karena aku tak ingin melewatinya begitu saja, mengunjungi toko-toko yang menarik perhatian ku untuk melihat-lihat, mengabadikan gambar, membeli makanan, maupun membeli cendera mata benar-benar menghabiskan waktu ku selama 60 menit. Ujung dari Nakamise Street ini adalah sebuah gerbang yang menjadi pintu masuk ke kuil Sensoji, yaitu Hozomon Gate atau Treasure House Gate.

Begitu memasuki Hozomon Gate, aku dapat melihat main hall dari kuil Sensoji yang dipersembahkan untuk Kannon Bosatsu. Sebelum sampai ke main hall, aku menyusuri koridor yang disebelah kirinya terdapat pagoda setinggi 5 tingkat di sebelah kiri, serta berbagai toko souvenir yang berderet di kanan dan kiri koridor. aku juga menemukan tempat melempar batangan kayu untuk mengetahui peruntungan. Setelah memperhatikan dan memotret bagaimana cara melakukannya dari para pengunjung, aku pun tertarik untuk mencobanya karena ramalan di kuil ini terkenal akan ketepatannya.

Setelah mendonasikan 100 yen, aku pun mengocok wadah yang berisi batangan kayu untuk mendapatkan salah satu batangan kayu yang terlempar. Setelah mendapatkannya aku menuju sebuah lemari untuk mencari potongan kertas yang sesuai dengan angka pada batangan kayu yang terlempar itu.

"Tōchaku to shuppatsu,-te ni itsumo nanika-te. Dōyō ni anata no unmei no yō ni" sesuatu yang tertulis di potongan kertas, yang artinya "kedatangan dan kepergian, sesuatu yang selalu beriringan. begitu pula dengan nasib mu."

Apa itu maksudnya? Benarkah ramalannya tepat? Aku memang kehilangan orang tua ku tetapi sudah hampir empat tahun berlalu aku tidak mendapatkan apa pun. Karena kesal dan menganggapnya salah, aku pun mencobanya lagi hingga 5 kali, tetapi hasilnya sama.

"dasar, penguras uang pengunjung kurang ajar. Lebih baik aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan dari pada berdiam diri disini dan kehilangan lebih banyak uang karena hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini." Ucap ku kesal karena terus mendapatkan hasil yang sama namun tidak sesuai dengan harapan ku.

Kembali menyusuri koridor, aku menemukan pancuran air suci dan tempat pembakaran dupa. Sambil memperhatikan pengunjung yang datang untuk berdoa, jari-jari ku tak berhenti untuk mengabadikan setiap langkah-langkahnya. Gambar-gambar yang berhasil ku ambil adalah ketika pengunjung sedang bersuci di pancuran, pengunjung yang sedang membeli dan membakar dupa di tungku yang berada di depan tangga menuju bangunan utama, kemudian berebut mengasapi diri dengan cara mengipas-ngipaskan asap ke badan atau meraup asap dengan tangan dan mengusapkannya ke muka sambil berdoa di depan Kuil Asakusa. Mereka percaya asap yang keluar dari tungku yang berada di halaman Kuil Asakusa itu bisa mengusir berbagai macam penyakit.

Selanjutnya aku dapat langsung melihat bangunan utama dari Kuil Sensoji yaitu main hall, yang memiliki nama lain Kannondo Hall. Kannondo Hall berdiri megah dan indah dengan dominasi warna vermilion.

Bangunan ini juga dihiasi oleh beraneka lentera kertas berukuran besar berwarna merah, dengan tulisan kanji berwarna hitam. Untuk menghormati pengunjung yang datang aku pun ikut berdoa disini dengan cara mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil mengucapkan kalimat "namu kanzeon bosatsu" yang kurang lebih berarti "saya mempercayai Bodhisattva Kannon".

Setelah dari Kannondo Hall, aku berjalan-jalan mengitari kompleks kuil untuk mengambil beberapa gambar. Kuil Sensoji memiliki banyak bangunan yang tersebar ke dalam beberapa blok. Setiap bangunan memiliki fungsi dan sejarah yang berbeda-beda. Misalnya saja Yakushido Hall yang dibangun pada tahun 1649 dan Yogodo Hall yang merupakan tempat bagi penganut Bodhisattva Kannon. Keduanya berada di blok sebelah kanan dari Kannondo Hall. Tidak jauh dari blok ini, terdapat Awashimado Hall dan Zenisuka Jizo-do Hall yang sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1800-an.

Setelah dirasa mendapatkan gambar yang cukup, aku pun kembali ke koridor utama dan menuju ke arah Hozomon Gate untuk mengunjungi Demboin dan Chingodo Hall. Demboin sendiri merupakan tempat tinggal dari kepala kuil Sensoji selama beberapa generasi.. Disini terdapat Kyakuden (gedung tempat menerima tamu), Ojoin (perpustakaan dan ruang sekolah), serta taman yang indah. Selain foto dan wawancara dengan pengunjung, aku pun memerlukan wawancara dengan mereka untuk memverifikasi data. Kyakuden dan Ojoin dibangun pada tahun 1777 dan 1871, dan masih sangat terawat hingga saat ini.

Orang-orang di kyakuden sangat ramah, mereka sangat mengapresiasi para pengunjung terutama mahasiswa dan turis mancanegara yang tertarik dengan tradisi mereka dikuil ini, sehingga mereka dengan senang hati berbagi cerita dengan mereka yang membutuhkannya seperti aku sekarang ini.

**. . .**

Tak terasa penjelasan mereka yang lumayan mendetail menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku menyadarinya ketika memandangi langit di taman dekat Kyakuden telah berubah warna menjadi orange keemasan. Ku ambil ponsel pemberian kyuhyun yang sejak tadi dalam mode getar. Ku lihat beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab darinya setiap lima menit sekali. Tak lama ku lihat ponsel itu kembali bergetar.

"apa kau mau meneror ku dengan mengirimi pesan dan menghubungi ku setiap lima menit sekali eoh?"ucap ku setelah menerima panggilan darinya yang entah sudah keberapa kali

"mengapa jadi kau yang marah-marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan ku." Jawab orang disebrang sana. "dimana kau?" tanyanya kemudian.

"aku di Kuil Sensoji."

"tetap disana, tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai."

"yak. – PIP, dan sambungan telpon pun terputus mengiringi ucapanku yang juga terputus karenanya.

Dasar orang aneh, aku bahkan tidak memintanya untuk menjemput ku. Ku putuskan untuk menuju Nitemon Gate yang berada di belakang Kannondo Hall atau bagian Timur Kuil Sensoji dan menunggu Kyuhyun disana, sehingga dia dapat menemukanku dengan mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be Continue_

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Cieeee yang diajak jalan-jalan ke Kuil Sensoji, coba aja kyunya bisa ikut. Gimana jalan-jalannya? Membosankan pastinya ya, mian itu adalah tuntutan cerita. Karena dia kan ke Jepang untuk research bukan untuk jadi tawanannya kyu. #abaikan. Aku ingetin sekali lagi, author pakenya alur campuran, jadi sering flashback dan kebanyakan membahas masa lalu terutama masa lalunya ming selama 10 tahun menghilang, jadi jangan pada bingung lagi yaaaaah. Tapi tenang aja, endingnya ming tetep sama kyu ko. *eh keceplosan hehehehe apa lagi yah? Segitu aja kali yah, maaf juga untuk pendeskripsian di Kuil Sensoji yang tidak begitu mendetail atau mungkin ada yang salah, karena author sendiri belum pernah kesana. Tenang aja, author bakal berusaha untuk seakurat mungkin dalam membuat ff, karena misi aku adalah "mari berimajinasi berdasarkan fakta yang ada." Dan harapan aku adalah kalian tetap mendapatkan ilmu yang benar sambil refreshing. Oh ya, aku juga minta maaf untuk chapter satu yang mengalami beberapa kali revisi, itu semua agar kalian lebih nyaman membacanya. Oke oke aku tau ko cuap-cuapnya udah panjang banget, jadi cukup segini aja. Kali ini beneran deh.

**Gomawo buat para readers yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Mengecewakan? Dan semoga kalian tidak bingung lagi. Sudah fast update belum? Sudah diperpanjang 500 word loh ini hehehe. silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong**


	4. Mungkinkah Aku Menyukai Mu?

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**CHAPTER 3: MUNGKINKAH AKU MENYUKAI MU?**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

_Pervious Chapter_

"Tōchaku to shuppatsu,-te ni itsumo nanika-te. Dōyō ni anata no unmei no yō ni" sesuatu yang tertulis di potongan kertas, yang artinya "kedatangan dan kepergian, sesuatu yang selalu beriringan. begitu pula dengan nasib mu."

**. . .**

Tak terasa penjelasan mereka yang lumayan mendetail menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku menyadarinya ketika memandangi langit di taman dekat Kyakuden telah berubah warna menjadi orange keemasan. Ku ambil ponsel pemberian kyuhyun yang sejak tadi dalam mode getar. Ku lihat beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab darinya setiap lima menit sekali. Tak lama ku lihat ponsel itu kembali bergetar.

"apa kau mau meneror ku dengan mengirimi pesan dan menghubungi ku setiap lima menit sekali eoh?"ucap ku setelah menerima panggilan darinya yang entah sudah keberapa kali

"mengapa jadi kau yang marah-marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan ku." Jawab orang disebrang sana. "dimana kau?" tanyanya kemudian.

"aku di Kuil Sensoji."

"tetap disana, tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai."

"yak. – PIP, dan sambungan telpon pun terputus mengiringi ucapanku yang juga terputus karenanya.

Dasar orang aneh, aku bahkan tidak memintanya untuk menjemput ku. Ku putuskan untuk menuju Nitemon Gate yang berada di belakang Kannondo Hall atau bagian Timur Kuil Sensoji dan menunggu Kyuhyun disana, sehingga dia dapat menemukanku dengan mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar tiba disini 30 menit setelah dia memutuskan sambungan telepon. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama dengan tadi pagi namun tanpa jas yang membungkus tubuhnya dibalik kemeja.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu lama." Ucapnya ketika bertemu dengan ku

"gwaenchanna. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjemputku." Jawab ku

"kau tau dimana apartment ku?" Tanyanya usil

'oh iya ya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana apartmentnya.' aku pun menggelengkan kepala

"kau sudah makan malam?" Tanyanya lagi

Dan aku menggeleng lagi karena sungguh aku belum makan malam

"ayo kita makan malam dulu, aku tahu tempat makan yang enak disini dan aku jamin kau akan menyukainya." Ajaknya

"hmmmm" "baiklah." Jawabku

**. . .**

Kyuhyun kembali membawaku ke arah Hozomon Gate, lebih tepatnya ke Benten-do. Terdapat rumah makan tradisional kecil disebrangnya, kyuhyun bilang restoran itu adalah restoran yang paling terkenal di sini, Waentei-Kikko.

Meskipun kecil, suasana dirumah makan ini begitu ramai didalamnya. Dibagian sebelah kiri terdapat deretan meja-meja pengunjung, meja makan pendek khas orang jepang dengan kursi kayu duduknya, sementara di sebelah kanan terdapat meja seperti dibar tak lupa dengan botol-botol sake menghiasi juga dengan kursi-kursi tinggi didepannya. Diujungnya terdapat sebuah bale kecil, terdapat dua orang disana sedang menampilkan Tsugaru-shamisen serta musik tradisional jepang lainnya dengan menggunakan alat musik tradisional juga.

Setelah tiba di meja pengunjung, seorang waitress menghampiri kami, dengan memakai kimono sambil membawa buku menu. Dia menjelaskan menu dengan sangat ramah menggunakan bahasa inggris, sepertinya dia tahu bahwa kami adalah turis. Tetapi ketika aku bertanya menggunakan bahasa jepang, dia kembali menggunakan bahasa jepang. Setelah kami memesan, dia pergi. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, aku memperhatikan sekeliling, interior disini elegan namun terkesan santai, alunan Tsugaru-shamisen menemani masa penantian kami

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata mahir berbahasa jepang." Ucapnya ditengah keheningan kami

"aku sengaja belajar untuk kemari." Jawab ku

"bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan? Kau sudah melenyasaikan tugas mu?" Tanyanya

"ckckck" ku lihat dia tersenyum "kenapa kau bertanya sekaligus? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Ucap ku santai

"menginaplah untuk hari ini."

"mwo?" aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengartikannya, tetapi dia sungguh berani

"bermalamlah sehari di apartment ku. Ini sudah malam, kita akan mencarinya besok jika kau tidak ada agenda research."

Untung saja waitress datang dan memberhentikan percakapan kami. Aku memesan Akimono Ponzu, menu utama bulan ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun memesan Tsukuri atau biasa disebut Sashimi. Dipiring ku terdapat akimono (liver of monk fish), ponzu (a mixture of citrus juice and soy sauce) dan yakumi (condiments and chopped chives), sedangkan di piring kyuhyun terdapat maguro (tuna), shun-no, shiromi-zakana (a white flesh fish), tsumamono (garnitures), dan wasabi. Dan kami memesan soft drink untuk minumannya, Kyuhyun bilang kami tak boleh mabuk karena dia membawa kendaraan.

**. . .**

Meskipun kami makan malam dalam diam, penampilan dari musik Tsugaru-shamisen dengan Master Fukui Kodai yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemain Tsugaru-shamisen handal di Jepang, dan pegawai restoran mampu mencairkan suasana. Setelah membayar tagihan, kami pun pulang. Dalam perjalan pulang, lagi-lagi tak ada pembicaraan apapun, hanya ada alunan musik yang di putar oleh Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun's POV

"kau bisa menempati kamar dimana barang-barang mu berada." Ucap ku begitu kita sampai di ruang tamu.

"terima kasih untuk bantuan mu."

"tidak masalah untuk ku." "mandilah duluan, kau pasti sudah sangat lengket"

"tidak usah, kau saja yang duluan. Aku ingin merapihkan barang-barang ku dahulu."

"uugh, kau sangat pengertian sekali." Gumam ku

Kami melangkah menuju kamar kami masing-masing di lantai satu. Ku lihat sekilas pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Hye Na masih tertutup, mungkin dia benar-benar sedang berbenah. Langsung saja aku turun ke bawah untuk mandi.

"mandilah, setelah itu kau bisa istirahat," ucap ku ketika kami berpapasan di bawah anak tangga.

"ah, iya. Selamat beristirahat." Jawabnya kikuk

**. . .**

Didalam kamar, bukannya tidur aku malah mondar-mandir tak jelas. Hati ku sungguh tak tenang, dan aku tak mengetahui penyebabnya apa. Ku ambil ponsel ku yang berada di saku celana ku dan menghubungi seseorang.

"what's up my brother! Kenapa baru menghubungi ku? Kau berhasil mendapatkannya kan?" ucap seseorang di sebrang sana

"ah, hyung bisakah kau kemari dan mengurusnya?"

"ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berubah serius "aaah, atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Dia cantik bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada santai kembali

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, ayolah, kau kan tahu jika aku tak akan menyukai siapapun kecuali …"

"ara ara, aku tahu kau begitu setia pada Minnie mu. C'mon kyu, ini bahkan sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Kau ingin jadi perjaka tua eoh? Ucapnya memutus ucapan sang adik

"apa kau bilang?" ucap ku sedikit kesal

"aku tidak mau tau, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik." – PIP sambungan telepon terputus.

"yak hyung, hyung, halo? Hyung?" ucap ku masih tak percaya bahwa sambungannya sudah terputus. "arrrgh! Sial!" karena kesal, aku pun membanting ponsel keluaran terbaru itu ke ranjang.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kerja ku, ku buka salah satu laci disana. Ku ambil sebuah bingkai yang terletak terbalik disana. Terdapat dua orang anak kecil berlawanan jenis dengan latar pantai berdiri disana. Sang namja yang terlihat lebih tinggi sedang merangkul sang yeoja disebelahnya yang terlihat mengembungkan pipinya. "Minnie-ya kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan disana? Bogosippo." Tanpa terasa butir-butir air mata ku menetes membasahi pipi, selalu saja begini tiap kali melihat photo ini. Tak ingin terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihan, aku pun kembali meletakkan bingkai tersebut ketempatnya dan merebahkan diri ini diranjang.

**. . .**

Pagi ini aku telah bersiap dimeja makan. Untung saja kemarin aku membeli bibimbap jadi bisa dihangatkan, aku masih menata sarapan di meja makan saat ku lihat Hye Na menuruni tangga.

"ayo sarapan dulu." Ajak ku

"waaaah bibimbap. Kau bisa mendaptkannya disini?" tanyanya ketika tiba dimeja makan.

"tentu saja. meskipun tinggal di jepang, aku lebih menyukai masakan tanah air." Jawab ku

"biar ku bantu." Ucapnya ketika melihat ku kesulitan membawa gelas.

"tak apa, duduklah."

Selama sarapan, kami hanya fokus terhadap makanan. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

"hari ini kau ada agenda research?" Tanya ku setelah sarapan

"bukankah hari ini kau ingin menemaniku mencari tempat tinggal?" ucapnya bertanya

"ah itu, kita bisa menundanya jika kau tidak bisa."

"tidak apa. Jadwal ku fleksibel."

**. . .**

Hye Na's POV

Jika yang kalian fikirkan dengan menemani mencari tempat tinggal yang ditawari Kyuhyun adalah mendatangi setiap apartment atau agen-agen rumah sewa itu adalah sebuah fikiran yang salah. Karena setelah sarapan, aku dan kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri di apartmentnya. Saat ini aku dan kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa dengan beberapa lembar berisi berkas-berkas apartment.

"aku telah menyeleksi beberapa yang terbaik untuk mu." Ucapnya ketika memberikan berkas-berkas tersebut. "pilihlah"

Kulihat beberapa berkas apartment, setelah ku lihat semuanya satu persatu, ada beberapa persamaan diatara semuanya yaitu mereka sama-sama memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, memiliki luas lebih dari 15 meter persegi dan yang membuat ku aneh adalah mereka semua tertelak di Shibuya.

"bagaimana?" tanyanya ketika aku sedang melihat halaman terakhir

"kyuhyun-shi" panggil ku tak yakin

"hmmm" dia menjawabnya dengan gumaman

"kenapa mereka semua ada di shibuya?" Tanya ku tak yakin

"karena aku tak ingin kau jauh dari ku."

"apa maksud mu?"

"aku hanya ingin memantau dan memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mengunjungi ku jika membutuhkan apapun."

"mengunjungi? Tunggu dulu, ini dimana?"

"Shibuya. Dekat dengan Ikenoue Station dan Higashikitazawa Station"

"huft, pantas saja."

"kau sudah memutuskan? Kita bisa langsung survey kesana sekarang."

"aku belum memutuskan, ada dua apartment yang menarik perhatian ku."

"baiklah, kita akan melihatnya kesana. bersiaplah"

**. . .**

Tujuan pertama kami adalah Setagaya Umegaoka, sebuah apartment seluas 17,14 meter persegi yang terletak di distrik Setagaya. Hanya berjarak 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki dari umegaoka station. Jadi hanya berjarak sekitar 2,5 km dari ikeonoue station, stasiun terdekat dari apartment kyuhyun. Aku tertarik dengan kamar 201 yang terletak dilantai satu. Setelah menemui si-pemilik gedung, dengan diantar olehnya pula, aku dan Kyuhyun di izinkan untuk melihat kedalam.

Seperti yang dilihat pada berkas, begitu membuka pintu, terdapat kitchen set disebelah kiri, kamar mandi disebelah kanan dan diujung ruangan terdapat kamar tidur dengan dua jendela.

"bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"tanyanya setelah kami melihatnya.

"entahlah, aku tidak menyukai posisi mesin cuci yang berada di luar."

"baiklah, kita ketempat selanjutnya."

Tempat selanjutnya adalah Sangenjaya Casa Alegre "A" yang terletak di Mishuku,Setagaya-ku. Berjarak 10 menit dari Sangenjaya Station yang berjarak 5,2 km dari Umegaoka Station. Setelah 20 menit kami pun tiba disana. Gedung bercat kuning dengan dua lantai. Aku tertarik dengan kamar 105. Kali ini apartment seluas 20,3 meter persegi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, setelah menemui si pemilik gedung, kami pun di izinkan untuk melihat-lihat. Fasilitas digedung ini hampir sama dengan yang sebelumnya yaitu Shower, Western closet, washing machine, televise, LAN/Wifi, Kitchen set, Refrigerator, Microwave dan AC/heater. Hanya saja mesin cucinya terletak di dalam ruangan, kitchen set berada disebelah kanan pintu masuk dan dikirinya kamar mandi, jendela hanya satu namun barang-barang tambahannya lebih banyak, seperti vacuum cleaner, selimut, dan jemuran.

"bagaimama? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya ketika kami sudah melihat-lihat

"aku suka, ini jauh lebih baik." Jawab ku

"jadi yang mana pilihan mu?" tanyanya lagi

"yang ini saja."

Hanya sekedar informasi, pembayaran dilakukan dimuka sebesar empat kali harga sewa perbulan, untuk biaya sewa, uang jaminan, fee ke agency apartemen, dan biaya-biaya lain. Selain itu juga mereka membutuhkan penjamin, jika si penyewa merusak, terlambat bayar atau apapun maka sang penjaminlah yang membayarnya. Karena penjaminlah, aku membutuhkan Kyuhyun.

**. . .**

Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Dia baru mengunjungi ku 2 kali semenjak kepindahan ku itupun hanya diakhir pekan. Berarti sudah 3 minggu aku di Jepang, tak terasa sebentar lagi natal, apakah natal tahun ini akan ku lewati sendirian lagi? Tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya, pasti menyenangkan jika dia disini, merayakan natal bersama ku. Ada semacam perasaan menggelitik saat memikirkannya. "eomma, appa bogosippo" gumam ku ketika melihat bingkai foto yang terletak diatas meja.

Ting nong ting nong

'siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?'

"taraaaaaaaaaaaa aku membawakan bebek panggang dan soju." Ucapnya ketika aku membukakan pintu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan kantung-kantung.

"mau apa kau kemari?" ucap ku bingung

"uugh, tak bisa kah kau mempersilahkan tamu mu masuk? Aku sangat kedinginan diluar sana dan ini sungguh berat." Dia menyerahkan kedua kantung itu kepada ku sebelum masuk

"aaaah, ingatkan aku untuk membelikan mu meja makan." Ucapnya dari dalam kamar.

Ya, kalian benar, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang tadi sedang aku lamunkan kini berada diapartment ku. Setelah mengambil piring dan gelas, aku menghampirinya setelah mengambil meja makan lipat, dan memasangkannya diruang yang masih kosong.

"kau tak perlu membelikannya, aku sudah punya." "untuk apa kau kemari?"

"aku hanya mampir"

"aku tahu kau berbohong. Kemarilah, bukankah kau ingin makan bebek panggang dan soju ini bersama." Ucapku saat melihatnya berbaring diranjang setelah aku menata menu makan malam dimeja.

"kau benar, aku merindukan mu. Persetan dengan peraturan bodoh mu itu, aku selalu ingin melihat mu." Ucapnya setelah tiba dimeja dan menenggak segelas soju.

"kau bahkan baru kemarin kemari."

"aku tidak perduli, tak bisa kah kita berbagi password apartment ini?"

"apa kau berencana menguntit ku saat tidur?" ledek ku

"ah, bukan begitu." Dia terlihat gelagapan. Aku hanya tak ingin mati kedinginan karena lama menunggu kau membukakan pintu." Ucapnya lebay

"hahaha aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun tuan muda Cho." Ucap ku menutup telinga

"yak yak yak kau harus mendengaranku." Ucapnya sedikit kesal

"bwahahahaha" "muka mu sungguh jelek ketika serius seperti itu." ledek ku

Semua percakapan kami lakukan sambil menyantap bebek panggang dan sesekali menenggak soju.

"mengapa kau membawa bebek panggang dan soju?" Tanya ku ketika kami mulai terdiam kembali

"sebentar lagi kan natal."

"aku tahu, tapi masih tiga hari lagi."

"ikutlah ke Seoul bersama ku saat natal."

Lagi-lagi dia membahas hal ini , dia bahkan sudah membahas hal ini seminggu yang lalu. "tuan Cho sepertinya kau sudah mabuk."

"aku tidak sedang mabuk, dan aku sadar. Ikutlah ke seoul, aku akan mengenalkan mu pada appa dan eomma."

"tuan Cho!" bentak ku kesal

**.**

**.**

_Flashback Off_

.

.

"jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi" "sekarang tidurlah, karena esok pagi kita harus berangkat."

Kyuhyun benar, aku tak perlu lagi merisaukannya.

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continue_

_._

Di chapter ini aku akan membahas beberapa review kalian yang cukup menarik perhatian, langsung aja yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Q: ming blm muncul

A: dia akan muncul ko, atau mungkin dia sudah muncul tapi diumpetin kyu hehehehe

Q: Ini cerita nya hyena itu Sungmin kan? Soalnya aku bingung dari kmrn min ga muncul2.

A: silahkan menyimpulkan berdasarkan fakta yang ada chingu hehehe, min nya bakal muncul ko dichapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Q: knp judulnya mianhae chingu-ya? siapa yg kira2 bkl minta maaf?

A: ah, ini review yang paling ngena buat aku. Gomawo sudah mengingatkan, tenang aja, ini baru awal, setelah beberapa chapter dan mencapai klimaks kalian bakal tau kenapa saya memilih judul ini dan siapa yang meminta maaf pada siapa, so silahkan tetap stay jika kalian masih penasaran.

.

**Special thanks to : **

Tika137 | kyuxmine | dewi. | TiffyTiffanyLee | Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 | danactebh | abilhikmah | Rly. | Guest | PaboGirl | PumpkinEvil |

**.**

**Gomawo juga buat para readers maupun siders yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Mengecewakan? Aku tau ini lama banget updatenya, aku baru punya waktu untuk publish sekarang mianhae readers ku. silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong**


	5. Apa yang Harus ku Pilih?

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Note: Akan ada perubahan waktu dari yang tertulis di prolog, jadi author harap kalian tidak terfokus kesana untuk masalah waktu. Oleh karena itu akan ada sedikit pengulangan untuk memperbaikinya. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya **

**CHAPTER 4: APA YANG HARUS KU PILIH?**

**Enjoy it!**

Pervious Chapter

**TOKYO – WINTER 2015**

Seorang Namja dan Yeoja berambut senada, dark brown sedang berada di kamar tidur mereka. Sang namja baru keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat dengan adanya lilitan handuk putih yang menutupi area privasinya dan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan sedikit air. Sementara yeojanya tengah berada di depan meja rias, mengeringkan rambut ikalnya menggunakan headdryer. Keadaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dari si namja, hanya menggunakan bathrobe dengan rambut lembabnya.

"kau yakin akan kembali kesana hmm?" tanyanya tepat di telinga kanan sang yeoja sambil memeluknya dari belakang

"oppa! kau mengagetkan ku saja."

"kau sangat cantik mengenakan kalung dan cincin itu." ucapnya memandang pantulan diri di cermin

"karena semua ini adalah pemberian mu oppa."

"mereka semua bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu sayang."

"chagia…."

"hmmm…"

"kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"kau akan selalu mendukungku kan?"

"tentu saja"

"pakai baju mu sana. Kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap sang yeoja menuju ranjang mereka

"aku mengerti."- "jadi bagaimana? Kau yakin akan kembali kesana?" tanyanya sembari mengenakan piayama tidurnya

"ini cita-cita ku kyu." Jawab sang yeoja ketika namjanya tertidur disampingnya

"baiklah sayang, aku akan terus mendukung mu."

.

.

.

"kyu…"

"hmmm…."

"aku takut"

"tenanglah sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka begitu antusias dengan buku ku."

"itu karena kau sangat luar biasa sayang."

…

"kyu…"

"hmmm…"

"bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali ku?"

"tidak akan sayang, percaya pada ku. Eomma dan appa telah mengurus semuanya."

…

"kyu…"

"'hmmm…"

"apa kau mengenali ku?"

"tentu saja, bahkan jika kau menggunduli kepala mu sekalipun aku akan langsung mengenali mu."

"huft, mereka akan mengenali ku."

"tidak akan sayang"

…

"Chagia…."

"hmmm…."

"apa kau masih mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu kembali?"

…. "tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakannya" ucapku cukup lama.

"butuh waktu cukup lama untuk aku menyadarinya." "sekarang, kau sungguh jauh berbeda sayang."

"Yaaaa cukup lama" jawab ku.

"jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi" "sekarang tidurlah, karena esok pagi kita harus berangkat."

Kyuhyun benar, aku tak perlu lagi merisaukannya.

**.**

**.**

** .**

Nine Months Before

**SEOUL – SPRING 2015**

Seorang wanita paru baya yang hampir berkepala enam terlihat sibuk di dapur, ditemani dengan beberapa maid yang tengah menyusun makanan diruang makan. Cho Heechul, eomma dari Cho Kyuhyun tengah membantu Kim Ahjumma menyiapkan makan malam. Hari ini teman lama sekaligun calon besan dan calon menantu mereka akan malam malam bersama dikediamannya untuk merayakan kelulusan dari calon menantunya. Suaminya, Cho Hangeng masih berada dikantor setelah tadi pagi menghadiri acara wisuda sedangkan putranya, Cho Kyuhyun sedang menjemput calon menantu serta calon besannya.

Pukul 19:00 waktu setempat, mereka semua telah berkumpul dimeja makan. Menyantap makan malam dengan khitmat hingga semua nya selesai.

"aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali Minnie sayang, kami sangat merindukanmu." Ucap kyuhyun eomma setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam

"aku juga eommoni, senang sekali dapat bertemu kembali dengan oppa." Jawab sang gadis yang maksud.

"kamilah yang sangat berbahagia disini, dapat menemukan uri aegya disaat kami sudah hampir menyerah. Benarkan yeobo?" ucap sang appa dari gadis yang dipanggil "Minnie" sambut menggenggam tangan sang istri "terima kasih kyu, kau telah menemukannya." Ucapnya kemudian

"aku tidak melakukan apapun abeoji." Jawab kyuhyun

"lalu kalian akan tinggal dimana setelah ini?" Tanya Cho hangeng – appa Kyuhyun kali ini

"kami belum tahu, aku akan menyerahkan keputusannya pada Minnie"

"dimana pun aku tak masalah, jika kami bersama." Kali ini si gadis yang berbicara

"menginaplah malam ini, eomma masih rindu pada kalian." Ucap eomma kyuhyun

"dan kalian juga dapat menginap disini kangin, leeteuk." Tambah hangeng

"kami harus ke jeju esok hari dan masih ada berkas yang harus diselesaikan." Jawab Kangin "Minnie-ya jika kau ingin menginap disini silahkan saja." Ucapnya lagi

Yang ditanya hanya melihat ke arah kyuhyun seolah-olah mereka sedang bertelepati

'bagaimana ini kyu?'

'terserah kau saja sayang'

'ayolah kyu'

"Minnie Minnie kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dihadapan putrinya karena tak kunjung menjawab.

"ah, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku pulang saja. Aku masih rindu pada eomma dan appa. Tak apa kan Heechul eomma?"

"tentu saja tak apa sayang. Kau bisa menginap disini kapanpun kau mau."

**. . .**

Sungmin's POV

Musim semi adalah musim yang paling ku suka. Musim dimana bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran, merubah hamparan salju menjadi padang bunga berwarna-warni. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Jika kalian bertanya siapa aku, aku hanyalah putri sematawayang Kangin appa dan Leeteuk eomma yang berusia 26 tahun. Tahun ini aku berhasil menyelesaikan study S1 ku di Seoul National University. Dan saat ini kami, aku, appa, dan eomma sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman kami sehabis menghadiri makan malam bersama di kediamanan teman appa.

"Minnie-ya apa kau yakin tak ingin menginap dirumah ku?" Tanya seseorang dibalik kemudi

"oppa! Tak bisakah kau hanya fokus mengemudi?" jawabku kesal, pasalnya ini sudah kesepulkalinya dia bertanya hal yang sama.

"sudahlah Minnie, Kyuhyun hanya ingin terus bersama mu." Ucap leeteuk eomma di kursi belakang.

"kau dengar itu? bahkan leeteuk eomma jauh lebih mengerti aku."

"ya sudah, kalo begitu menikah saja dengan leeteuk eomma!" aku sungguh kesal, aku tahu Kyuhyun sedang menggoda ku.

" lihatlah eommoni, ada tuan puteri yang sedang merajuk." Ucap kyuhyun setelah melihat posisiku yang sedang dalam mode merajuk andalan ku yaitu menyilangkan kedua tangan di perut dan membuat pose 'cemberut'

"sudahlah kyu, berhenti menggodanya. Kau tidak lihat puteri eomma yang jelek jadi semakin jelek."

"eomma! Eomma bahkan tak membelaku. Huweeee appa, eomma tidak sayang pada ku." Adu ku pada Kangin appa yang sedari tadi diam.

"Minnie-ya berhentilah bertindak kekanakan. Kau tidak malu eoh dilihat seperti itu oleh calon suamimu?"

"appa!" ucap ku kesal "lagi pula siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan ahjussi yang bahkan lebih memilih nenek-nenek dibandingkan aku." "weeeeeee" kataku lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Kyuhyun kemudian membuang muka. "aku benar-benar kesal pada kalian." Ucapku kemudian

"apa kau bilang ming? Ahjussi? Kita bahkan hanya berbeda dua tahun." Jawab kyuhyun yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada ku "eommoni, abojie berhentilah menggoda tuan puteri ku. Aku tidak mau jadi perjaka tua selamanya." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian dan aku tahu itu ditujukan pada kedua orang tua ku.

Blussssh – entah mengapa aku merona karena jawaban kyuhyun

"arra arra. Kami tidak akan mengganggu tuan putrimu lagi kyu." Jawab leeteuk eomma.

Hening tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. kami semua larut dalam fikiran masing-masing sementara aku tengah sibuk memperhatikan pepohonan dipinggir jalan.

"kyu" panggil ku setelah beberapa saat semuanya terdiam

"hmmm, ada apa sayang? Kau sudah tak merajuk lagi?"

"ish, aku ingin mengunjungi festival musim semi. Pasti sangat menyenangkan berjalan-jalan diantara pohon sakura yang daunnya berjatuhan."

"baiklah sayang, kita akan jalan-jalan berkeliling korea. Tetapi setelah kau menemui Siwon Hyung dan menandatangani kontrak dengannya. Bukankah kau ingin segera menerbitkan sebuah buku?"

"aku bahkan belum membuatnya."

"kita akan lakukan itu bersama-sama saat kita berlibur"

**. . .**

Pagi ini aku dan Kyuhyun mengunjungi kantor agensi S&amp;K Entertainment yang terletak di distrik gangnam. Sebuah gedung bertingkat yang sangat besar dan mewah, sebanding dengan tingkat popularitasnya di negeri gingseng ini. Begitu kami turun dari mobil di halaman gedung, ada beberapa orang yang membungkuk memberi salam hormat. Kyuhyun bilang bahwa mereka yang berbaju hitam adalah para pengawal, sedangkan yang terlihat berbeda adalah sekretaris Yoon, sekretaris hyungnya.

Setelah diantar oleh sekretaris yoon, kami tiba diruangan Siwon oppa.

"whoooooa akhirnya kau datang juga brother" sapa sesorang didalam sana setelah menemui kami sambil memeluk kyuhyun.

"mianhae hyung, karena baru mengunjungi mu." Jawab kyuhyun

"ani, ani, gwaenchanna." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu sang adik. "omona, siapa yang datang bersama dengan mu kyu?" tanyanya ketika melihat ku disamping Kyuhyun.

"wait a minute!" ucapnya ketika kyuhyun hendak membuka mulut "Bukan kah kaaaau….." siwon oppa sedang mengamati wajah ku sambil mengingat-ingat

"dia Minnie hyung, Minnie ku, sabahat kecil ku, Lee Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"benar kah itu kyu?" Siwon seolah tak percaya. Untung saja Siwon oppa segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku.

"itu benar hyung."

"sepertinya aku tertinggal banyak cerita disini. Kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku." Ucapnya menuju meja 'kebanggaan'

"kau harus pulang jika ingin mendengarnya hyung." Celetuk Kyuhyun

"duduklah. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari my brother?" Tanya Siwon setelah duduk dibangku kebanggannya pula.

Aku mengikuti kyuhyun oppa untuk duduk.

"Minnie seorang penulis, aku ingin kalian bekerja sama."

"benarkah itu Ming?" Tanya Siwon pada ku

"kyuhyun oppa yang memaksaku kemari. Padahal aku ingin menerbitkan karya atas jerih payah ku sendiri." Jawab ku

"kau benar, aku paling tidak suka dengan KKN hahahaha" canda Siwon. "apa kau pernah menulis sebelumnya? Aku akan menilai karya mu terlebih dahulu. Jika karya mu layak jual maka kita akan segera tanda tangan kontrak." Jelas Siwon

"aku pernah membuatnya, kamsahamnida atas pertimbangannya oppa." Ucapku

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung" itu suara kyuhyun yang sepertinya memprotes keputusan kami

"wae nae dongsaeng?" Tanya siwon

"kenapa kau harus menilai karyanya dahulu?" protes kyuhyun

"apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasan ku tadi eoh? Minnie mu saja tak protes, mengapa kau yang protes?"

"tentu saja, aku tidak ingin Minnie bekerja ditempat lain dan itu merugikan agensi kita." Jawab Kyuhyun _keukeuh_

"bilang saja kau tidak ingin berjauhan lagi dengan Minnie mu" cibir Siwon

"kau benar. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak berada didekatnya setelah sekian lama."

Mendengarkan pembicaraan kyuhyun dan hyungnya membuatku menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah.

"apa kau nyaman dengannya ming?" Tanya Siwon pada ku

"pertanyaan macam apa itu hyung" protes kyuhyun

"diamlah, aku sedang bertanya pada calon adik ipar ku." Ucap siwon "siapa tahu dia bisa menjadi calon istri ku." Ledek siwon. Aku terkejut mendengar candaan hyungnya Kyuhyun yang sudah kelewaatan.

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuung, aku tidak mau Minnie ku mempunyai masalah dengan 'bayi besar' mu"

"arra, arra, lagi pula aku tidak akan sanggup berpisah darinya." "mianhae ming aku hanya bercanda."

"gwaenchanna oppa."

"baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan prasyarat kontraknya pada kyuhyun. Kau bisa membacanya terlebih dahulu." Jelas Siwon

"kamsahamnida oppa." Ucapku lagi sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

" baiklah hyung. Kami harus pergi kesuatu tempat. kami pergi dulu hyung, jaga kesehatan mu, aku menyayangi mu hyuuung." Ucap Kyuhyun dramatis.

"aku juga menyayangi kalian. Pergilah." Jawab siwon dengan gaya mengusir.

"aaaah, aku lupa menanyakan tentang Hye Na pada bocah tengil itu." gumam Siwon setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi.

**. . .**

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku benar-benar menepati ucapan ku untuk mengajak Sungmin berkeliling Korea. Lima tahun tinggal di Jepang membuat ku sangat merindukan tanah kelahiran ku. Berbicara tentang Sungmin, dia adalah sahabat kecil ku. Kami berteman sejak Sekolah Dasar, waktu itu aku menemaninya menunggu jemputan dan ternyata rumah kami bersebelahan. Kami bermain setiap hari, aku, Minnie, dan siwon hyung. Aku selalu memanggilnya Minnie karena dia begitu imut dengan gigi kelincinya persis seperti 'bunny' dan dia memanggil ku oppa karena dia anak tunggal. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan lebih pada Minnie, namun karena peristiwa itu aku belum juga menyampaikan bagaimana perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya.

Disini lah kami sekarang, Namsan Tower sebagai destinasi pertama kami berkeliling Negara gingseng ini. Hari ini aku ingin memperjelas hubungan kami, ani maksudku adalah status hubungan kami. Sengaja aku pilih malam hari, karena aku ingin menunjukkan padanya betapa indah suasana malam kota Seoul jika dilihat dari puncak Namsan Tower.

"whoooa oppa, ini sangat indah." Komentarnya setelah melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari puncak Namsan Tower

"kau sudah mengatakannya 10 kali sejak kita sampai disini." Jawab ku

"minnie-ya apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya ku khawatir, pasalnya ini sudah jam 8 dan dia melewatkan makan malamnya hanya untuk melihat pemandangan disini.

"ani, aku sudah kenyang."

"kau bahkan belum memakan apapun sejak tadi siang."

"baiklah, 10 menit saja. Biarkan aku menikmatinya 10 menit lagi." Tawarnya.

"baiklah." Sungguh aku tak tega untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Minnie-ya" panggil ku setelah lima menit kami terdiam.

"ne oppa. Waeyo?" tanyanya menengok ke arah ku.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu." Kini kami saling berhadapan

"katakanlah"

"bisakah kau melepas kalung mu sebentar." Pinta ku

"apa maksud mu oppa? Kau tahun bukan jika kalung ini sangat berarti untuk ku." tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"hanya sebentar saja." Ucap ku memohon, aku tahu ini pasti sangat sulit dan membingungkan untuknya.

"ada apa dengan mu oppa?" Tanyanya lagi tetapi tetap melepaskan kalungnya.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Jawabku "aku tidak tahu kau melakukan semua ini dengan tulus, atau karena terpaksa. Aku tidak tahu sejauh apa kau telah mengingatnya. Yang aku tahu ini semua pasti sangat mendadak untuk mu. Tetapi kau harus tau, bahwa aku bahagia, kami bahagia dapat bertemu dengan mu kembali."

"aku tahu itu. dan aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu kalian."

"dengarkan aku, aku menyukai mu. Bahkan jauh sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, tidak perduli seperti apa masa lalu mu, aku tetap menyukai mu."

"bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk memulainya ketika di Jepang?"

"tidak, kali ini aku bertanya kepada mu sebagai Lee Sungmin, sebagai Minnie ku sahabat kecil ku. kau harus tahu betapa sakitnya aku ketika kehilanganmu 10 tahun yang lalu, betapa gilanya aku karena tak mampu menemukan mu meskipun aku tetap mencarimu selama lima tahun hingga aku harus pindah ke Jepang untuk menenangkan diri." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol emosi ku. "aku ingin kau selalu bersama ku Minnie-ya, menemani hari-hari ku. tetapi aku tahu, aku tak bisa egois dengan menahanmu berada disamping ku. Kau pernah punya kehidupan sebelum kita bertemu kembali. Aku tidak ingin memaksakan, jadi aku akan memberi mu pilihan." Lagi ku hentikan ucapanku sejenak, untuk melihat ekspresi Sungmin "jika kau bersedia berada disamping ku, menemani hari-hari ku sebagai Lee Sungmin, sebagai Minnie-ku silahkan gunakan kalung itu kembali dan gunakan ini." Ucapku seraya memberikan sebuah kotak. "atau kau bisa membuang kalungnya jika kau ingin terbebas dari ku." ucapku lagi sebagai pilihan kedua.

"oppa." Ucapnya setelah membuka kotak merah yang ku berikan.

"hmmm,"

"apa kau melamar ku?" tanyanya

"anggaplah seperti itu. jika kau menerima ku." ucap ku terdengar pesimis

"kau tahu? Sejak aku bertemu dengan mu aku jatuh hati pada mu. Dan aku bahagia bahwa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap ku. tetapi aku selalu memikirkannya, bagaimana jika itu bukan aku, bagaimana jika itu bukan kau, dan bagaimana jika aku bukan Sungmin. Aku pasti tidak akan sanggup melepas mu, tetapi aku juga tidak akan tega memisahkan kalian berdua." Jelasnya "karena hal tersebut aku telah memutuskan sesuatu." Ucapnya menggantung

"apa itu?" Tanya ku, kulihat dia masih menggenggam erat kalungnya

" aku… aku…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be Continue_

_._

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4, mana nih suaranya yang selalu bertanya kemana ming? Kenapa ming belum muncul? Kapan ming muncul? Di chapter ini Minnienya udah munculkan? Udah ke jawab juga kan ada hubungan apa diantara Kyumin? Dan apakah di chapter ini kalian sudah menemukan bukti-bukti untuk menjawab Siapa itu Hye Na? apakah Hye Na itu Minnie? Dan bagaimana Kyu bisa ketemu lagi dan tau kalo itu Minnie? Ah, mian, aku masih ingin membuat teka-teki untuk memunculkan efek mystery jika semua itu belum terjawab hehehehe

.

Chapter ini ku persembahkan untuk teman ku, yang udah support dan kasih masukan buat aku. Udah kejawab kan? Akan ada problem diantara Minnie, Kyuhyun dan Siwon apa engga? Mianhae chingu, aku gak tega buat mommy lebih lama lagi menderita.

.

Khusus chapter ini aku akan buka open request untuk para readers, jawaban seperti apa yang kalian inginkan sebagai jawabannya Minnie? Dan dichapter selanjutnya, kira-kira tempat wisata apa aja yang kalian inginkan sebagai tempat berlibur Kyumin selama di Korea? Siapa tau bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan aku buat chapter selanjutnya. Inget, urutan menjadi prioritas utama yaaaaaa, atau yang didahulukan.

.

**Special thanks to : **

Tika137 | kyuxmine | dewi,k,tubagus | TiffyTiffanyLee | Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 | danactebh | abilhikmah | Rly,C,JaeKyu | Guest (1) | Guest (2) | PaboGirl | PumpkinEvil | | isjkmblue |

**.**

**Gomawo juga buat para readers maupun siders yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Mengecewakan? Aku paling suka saat buat chapter ini, makanya ini selesai hanya dalam hitungan hari. silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong**


	6. Ini Adalah Keputusan Ku

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SILENT READERS AND PLAGIARIST AREN'T ALLOWING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5: INI ADALAH KEPUTUSAN KU **

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

Pervious Chapter

"oppa." Ucapnya setelah membuka kotak merah yang ku berikan.

"hmmm,"

"apa kau melamar ku?" tanyanya

"anggaplah seperti itu. jika kau menerima ku." ucap ku terdengar pesimis

"kau tahu? Sejak aku bertemu dengan mu aku jatuh hati pada mu. Dan aku bahagia bahwa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap ku. tetapi aku selalu memikirkannya, bagaimana jika itu bukan aku, bagaimana jika itu bukan kau, dan bagaimana jika aku bukan Sungmin. Aku pasti tidak akan sanggup melepas mu, tetapi aku juga tidak akan tega memisahkan kalian berdua." Jelasnya "karena hal tersebut aku telah memutuskan sesuatu." Ucapnya menggantung

"apa itu?" Tanya ku, kulihat dia masih menggenggam erat kalungnya

" aku… aku…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" aku… aku…. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku ego-."

"tidak apa. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku akan menerima semua keputusan mu." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong. Lebih baik dia pergi dari pada mendengar penolakannya. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup untuk mendengar penolakan gadis kecilnya.

Greeep~ sebuah lengan yang melingkar dipinggang dari arah belakang menahan langkah Kyuhyun untuk pergi, namun sepertinya sang namja enggan untuk berbalik lagi.

"kau bahkan tidak memberi ku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapan ku oppa." Ucapnya sedikit bergetar.

"mengapa kau seperti ini ming? Aku semakin sulit untuk ku melepaskan mu jika kau seperti ini." Jawab kyuhyun tanpa berbalik.

"sungguh aku tak sanggup jika harus mendengar penolakan mu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi setelah tak mendengar jawaban dari gadis dibelakangnya.

"ming?" – tak ada jawaban. "Minnie ya?" – masih tak ada jawaban. " Lee Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir karena dia merasakan punggungnya sedikit basah.

"aku tak akan melepaskan mu jika kau akan pergi." Jawab Sungmin terisak

"baiklah aku janji tidak akan pergi." Putus kyuhyun dan tak lama pelukan di pinggangnya pun terlepas. Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melihat kondisi Minnienya.

"ya ampun Minnie, mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menghapus jejak Kristal bening yang tercetak di pipi tembamnya.

Posisi mereka kini terduduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tersedia disana. sungmin yang masih terisak duduk di bangku taman sedangkan Kyuhyun bersimpuh dihadapannya untuk menyamakan tingginya (ngerti gak sih maksudnya?)

"Minnie-ya aku tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mu."

"aku tak percaya kau akan tega memintaku untuk melepaskan kalung ini." Ucapnya masih terisak untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"uljima… mianhae… aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. aku tak tahu jika kalung itu begitu berarti untuk mu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"apa kau gila eoh?" kali ini sungmin sepertinya benar-benar kesal. " ini pemberian mu satu-satunya, bagaimana mungkin ini tak berarti bagi ku." ucap Sungmin sedikit membentak.

"mengapa kau malah tersenyum eoh?" sungmin yang sudah berdiri dibuat heran oleh Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

greeep~ kyuhyun bangkit dan memeluk sungmin. " kau tahu? Aku bahagia mendengarnya." Bisik Kyuhyun di samping telinganya.

"kyuuu…" panggil Sungmin.

"hmmm…"

"bisakah kau melepaskannya? Aku malu." Pinta sungmin.

"kau bahkan tak malu memelukku dari belakang dan menangis dipunggung ku." goda kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat sungmin makin bersembunyi di dada bidangnya. "lagi pula kau malu pada siapa hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung

"apa kau tidak menyadarinya hmmm? Kita hanya berdua disini sayang." Jawab kyuhyun.

"kemana mereka semua?" Tanya sungmin setelah tidak berhasil menemukan siapapun disana.

"aku menyewa tempat ini untuk kita."

"tempat ini?" Tanya sungmin tak percaya, mengingat dia tahu betul dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"aku tahu akan seperti ini. Jadi bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda tadi? Aku tak ingin pengunjung lain kembali datang karena masa sewa yang telah habis."

"tidak sebelum kau memasangkan kembali kalung ku ketempatnya."

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdampingan disalah satu bangku taman yang tersedia disana. Mereka sama-sama menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul dengan Sungmin yang merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Lihatnya kini sebuah cicin melingkar indah disalah satu jari manisnya.

"aku tidak perduli, bahkan jika aku bukan Lee Sung Min aku akan tetap memperjuangkan mu. Hingga kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk pergi dari kehidupan mu." Ucap Sungmin

"Sstt, tak usah memikirkan apapun yang tidak mungkin. Kau sudah disini Minnie-ya bersama ku disampingku."

**. . .**

Sungmin's POV

Betapa bahagianya aku, diusiaku yang ke 26 tahun aku sudah menjadi sarjana dan memiliki pekerjaan meskipun masih dalam tahap ujicoba. Ditambah lagi sudah ada orang disamping ku, orang yang akan selalu ada disampingku, menemani hari-hari ku, kekasih ku, dan kini menjadi tunangan ku, Cho Kyuhyun. Oppa ku, teman ku, sahabat kecil ku. Aku diterima bekerja di S&amp;K Entertainment setelah mengirimkan beberapa karya terdahulu ku.

Aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk travelling berkeliling korea sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku. Di S&amp;K Entertainment memiliki peraturan untuk mengirimkan draft atau ringkasan cerita sebelum diterbitkan dalam bentuk buku atau novel, draft tersebut nantinya akan dipublish di website S&amp;K tentunya untuk dijadikan tolak ukur bagaimana respon pembaca terhadap karya kita sebelum dijadikan buku. Peraturan yang Unik.

Tujuan pertama kami adalah Jinhae. Jinhae atau Jinhae-gu adalah sebuah distrik di kota Changwon-si, provinsi Gyeongsangnam-do, sekitar 1 jam dari Kota Busan. Aku meminta kyuhyun untuk melihat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Setibanya kami di Jinhae, Yeojwa Stream. Sungguh indah pemandangan disini, ratusan pohon sakura berjejer ditepi sungai yang dibatasi dengan pagar merah. Sesekali kami berhenti untuk berpose dan mengabadikan gambar. Kami berhenti di Romance Bridge yang merupakan lokasi syuting drama Romance (2000). Kami menikmati suasana disana, memperhatikan setiap pengunjung yang melewati kami, ada yang datang bersama keluarga, pasangan, maupun teman-temannya.

"Oppa aku iri melihat mereka…" ucapku ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling menautkan jemarinya lewat dihadapan kami.

"apa yang kau irikan hmm? Kita bahkan lebih membuat mereka iri jika mereka melihatnya. Lihatlah bagaimana posisi kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"huh kau sungguh tidak romantis." Decak ku kesal.

"oh ayolah, ditempat yang seindah ini kau masih bisa-bisanya merajuk." Goda Kyuhyun.

"aku mau kesana oppa." Tunjukku kebawah saja.

"kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"baiklah, kau ingin kemana lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah kami cukup lama disini.

"hhmmm, bagaimana jika kita ke kedai toppokki, tiba-tiba aku ingin memakannya." Ajak ku.

"jja, kita pergi."

Kami naik keatas dan berjalan di sepanjang tepian sungai untuk mencari kedai toppokki. Setelah menemukannya, kami masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Kyuhyun memesan makanan dan aku menunggunya sambil membaca perjanjian kontrak yang dikirimkan oleh Siwon oppa.

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan, aku dan Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tujuan kami berikutnya adalah Gunung Jangbok, masih didaerah Jinhae. Setelah menaiki anak tangga sejumlah 365 anak tangga dan melalui puncak tangga Ilnyeon Gyedan kami menikmati pemandangan ribuan sakura berlatar belakang laut. Sungguh indah.

Kami pun turun dan pulang setelah merasa bosan. Kyuhyun menyewa ruangan di Avenue hotel yang masih terletak didaerah Changwon agar kami tidak pulang terlalu jauh. Selama perjalanan pulang tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi dan aku langsung membuka laptop ku dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"mandilah dulu ming, kau bahkan belum berganti pakaian."

. . .

"Minnie-ya? Kau masih bisa mengerjakannya nanti bukan?"

. . .

Kurasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar dileherku.

"Minnie-ya kau tidak mendengarkan ku hmm?" tanyanya

"aku sedang dalam feel yang baik untuk menulis oppa." Jawab ku.

"tapi tetap saja kau harus mandi dahulu" ucapnya.

"baiklah-baiklah aku mandi. Tapi setelah ini jangan ganggu aku ketika menulis." Terpaksa aku menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dan menghentikan kegiatan ku untuk pergi mandi.

**.**

Aku baru saja selesai mandi, masih dengan menggunakan bathrobe aku berjalan menuju meja rias untuk mengeringkan rambut. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang serius melihat ke laptop ku.

"Minnie yaaa…" panggil Kyuhyun

"waeyo oppa?" Tanya ku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"apa kau yakin akan mengangkat cerita ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"apa kau membacanya oppa?"

"aku membacanya. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa mengangkat cerita itu?"

"aku taka apa-apa oppa. Pesan moralnya sangat bagus untuk disampaikan." Jawabku meyakinkannya.

"lalu kenapa kau memilih menggunakan nama Hye Na sebagai tokoh utamanya?"

"dengarkan aku oppa, aku sangat menyukai nama itu. dan aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja karena kau akan selalu ada disampingku. Bukan begitu oppa?" ucapku ketika aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama duduk ditepi ranjang.

"aku akan selalu mendukung mu sayang."

"baiklah, aku harap kau menepati ucapan mu. Jja kau mandilah, aku akan melanjutkan yang tadi." Aku pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada tulisanku, sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi mandi.

**. . .**

Kyuhyun's POV

Tak ada yang lebih membahagaiakan lagi jika kau telah bersama dengan orang yang kau sayang. Apa lagi jika kalian sudah berpisah selama sepuluh tahun bukan? Bersama dengannya dan memenuhi semua keinginannya. Mekipun Sungmin menerima pernyataan ku sewaktu di Namsan Tower dan kami telah bertungan tetapi aku merasa ada yang kurang bahkan hambar. Beberapa bulan kami bersama, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengannya, awalnya aku mengira itu hanya perubahan sikap karena masa pubertasnya tetapi itu semakin terlihat beberapa saat setelah dia menerbitkan karya baru dan kami melakukan travelling, dia terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ini adalah musim panas dan kami berada di Busan. Setelah mengunjungi Jinhae dimusim semi kami, lebih tepatnya aku mengajaknya menikmati suasana Pantai Haendae karena Sungmin kecil yang ku ketahui sangat menyukai pantai. Untuk pergi kesini pun kami harus berdebat, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dalam 3 bulan terakhir kami berdebat hanya karena tulisannya. Entahlah, kadang terlintas difikitanku apa mungkin wanita yang berada disamping ku ini bukanlah Minnie-ku? tetapi sepuluh tahun kehilangannya membuatku benar-benar tak bisa untuk hanya sekedar memikirkannya.

Begitu kami tiba di Busan kami langsung menuju pantai Haendae. Beruntunglah kami karena datang kemari pada saat Haeundae Sand Festival sedang berlangsung, sehingga kami dapat menikmati berbagai aktivitas yang diadakan disana meskipun keadaan pantai sangat padat. Sebelum menyewa tenda ku ajak sungmin berkeliling pantai melihat sculptures-sculptures disana, benar-benar menakjubkan. Sungmin terkadang meminta ku untuk mengabadikan gambarnya atau kami mengambil gambar bersama ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah itu kami hanya duduk disalah satu tenda sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

.

Sungmin's POV

Musim Panas, aku telah menyelesaikan tugas ku sebulan yang lalu. Dan kini kami sedang berada di Haeundae beach. Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa kesal padanya karena selalu menyebut Sungmin kecil diantara kami. Saat ini aku hanya duduk-duduk malas dibawah tenda sambil menunggu kyuhyun yang membeli minuman. Ku lihat tiga orang gadis dihadapan ku sedang berdiri sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"hey kalian, sudah membaca draft terbaru yang dikeluarkan oleh S&amp;K?" Tanya salah satu dari gerombolan pengunjung yang berdiri didepan tenda ku.

"S&amp;K merilis draft baru?" Tanya pengunjung yang lain masih dari gerombolan yang sama.

"begitulah. Aku sudah membacanya. Tapi sepertinya itu penulis baru." Orang yang berbeda berbicara.

"aku juga sudah membacanya. Apa menurut kalian S&amp;K akan menerbitkannya dalam bentuk buku?" Tanya orang pertama yang berbicara.

"memangnya kenapa?" orang yang kedua bertanya

"endingnya sedikit menggantung. Dia bahkan kehilangan orang tua tetapi belum menemukan oppanya." Jawab orang yang ketiga.

"benarkah ada akhir yang seperti itu?" Tanya orang yang kedua.

"yak! Apa kau belum membacanya Ha Ra-ya?" Tanya orang pertama kesal

"aku memang belum membacanya. Wae? Aku juga tak begitu suka dengan penulis baru." Jawab orang yang dipanggil Ha Ra kesal

"sudahlah, kenapa kalian berdua jadi bertengkar? Bukankah kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang bukan?" ucap yang satu lagi menengahi. "kajja, kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Ucapnya setelah kedua sahabatnya berhenti berdebat.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua pergi, aku melihat Kyuhyun datang sambil membawa 2 buah minuman.

"maaf menunggu lama. Aku harus sedikit antri untuk mendapatkannya." Ucapnya memberikan salah satu minuman kepada ku.

"tidak apa, duduklah."

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Setelah menaruh barang-barang dia mengajak ku untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran lokal. Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi, lagi-lagi aku mendengar beberapa pengunjung membicarakan draft terbaru keluaran S&amp;K.

"chagia, apa kau sudah membaca draft terbaru dari S&amp;K?" Tanya pengunjung wanita dimeja sebelah ku kepada kekasihnya.

"yang mana sayang? Karya dari penulis favourite mu atau karya dari penulis yang baru?"

"penulis yang baru."

"ah, tadi malam aku membacanya. Aku tidak menyangka ada wanita sebodoh Hye Na. untuk apa dia mencampuri urusan orang lain." Komentar sang namja.

"aku juga tak menyukai Hae Woo." Ucap sang Yeoja tak kalah.

"dia wajar bersikap seperti itu. pria mana yang tidak akan mengambil kesempatan emas."

"apa maksud mu eoh?" Tanya si Yeoja kesal.

"bukan apa-apa."

"akan ku bunuh kau jika melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hae Woo."

"tapi ku rasa Eun Ra memiliki perasaan pada Hae Woo." Gumam sang yeoja.

"chagiaaa, mengapa kita jadi berdebat hanya karena karya penulis baru itu." ucap sang namja menenangkan. "jja, habiskan makanan mu."

Setelah mereka kembali menyantap hidangannya. Kualihkan pandangan ku kedepan. Ku lihat Kyuhyun sudah terduduk dihadapanku.

"sejak kapan kau kembali?" Tanya ku terkejut.

"apa kita harus pindah dari sini? Kulihat kau tidak nyaman."

"tidak apa, itu berarti mereka menerima karya ku. jja kita makan, pesanannya sudah datang." Ucap ku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari perlahan memasuki kamar tidur ku melalui ventilasi udara, perlahan ku mataku ketika sinar tersebut semakin banyak intesitasnya mengenai wajah ku. ternyata, Sungmin yang membuka gordennya.

"bangunlah oppa, ini sudah siang. Kau bahkan melewatkan sarapan mu." Ucapnya dari dekat jendela.

'selama itukah aku tertidur' ku lihat jam beker yang terletak di atas meja. Sudah pukul setengah 9

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku ming?"

"aku tak tega. Kau terlihat pulas sekali ketika tidur." Jawabnya.

'benarkah dia Minnie-ku?' seingat ku minnie bahkan tidak suka melihat ku ketiduran

_Flashback On_

Sebuah pantai menjadi latar belakang mereka. terlihat dua orang pria dan wanita dewasa duduk dibawah payung besar sedang bercengkrama, mengobrol ringat sambil diselingi tawa. Disamping mereka terdapat seorang anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun sedang tertidur. Dan tak jauh dari mereka terdapat seorang anak perempuan sedang menggali pasir pantai.

"eommaaaaaaaaa, appaaaaaaaaaa, oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lihatlah, Minnie menemukan kerang yang sangat cantik." Teriak anak perempuan tersebut.

"hati-hati sayang. Siapa tahu itu beracun." Ucap sang eomma.

"Minnieeeeee coba kemari dan lihatlah, oppa mu sedang tertidur." Ucap sang eomma dari anak laki-laki tersebut.

"oppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Teriak Sungmin kecil menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"oppa irona, oppa irona" ucap sungmin membangunkan oppanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Namun nihil dia tak kunjung bangun.

"eomma appa mengapa oppa tak bangun-bangun?" Tanya Sungmin kesal

"mungkin dia lelah sayang, seharian ini dia berlarian bersama mu padahal tadi malam tidur larut karena begitu senang karena kalian akan ke pantai bersama." Jelas Heechul eomma.

"eomma appa hiks apa oppa tidak ingin bermain lagi dengan ku sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk tidur hiks… hiks. . . huweeeeeeeeee" tak lama tangis Sungmin pun pecah.

Leeteuk eomma terpaksa bangkit untuk menenangkannya.

"cup cup cup uljima sayang. Apa kau tak malu dilihat oleh Siwon oppa hmm?" Tanya leeteuk eomma sambil menunjuk Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya.

"hiks aku tak perduli hiks bahkan oppa tak bangun juga mendengar ku menangis hiks huweeeeee dia sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Minnie" Sungmin semakin kecang menangis.

"mari kita bangun kan oppa mu bersama-sama. Bagaimana?" ucap Leeteuk eomma memberi penawaran.

"ani, aku sendiri yang akan membangunkannya." Kedua orang tua itu bingung melihat perubahan mimik muka Sungmin yang mendadak senang kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan eommanya.

"apa yang akan Minnie lakukan sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk pada suaminya ketika melihat Sungmin kembali dengan memegang sebuah ranting.

"aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kangin

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas, dia menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun menggunakan ranting dari kaki hingga dada perlahan sehingga menimbulkan kesan merayap.

"oppa bangulah, lihat ada ular merayap diatas tubuh mu." Teriak sungmin berulang kali sambil menggesekkan ranting ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"yak ular, mana ularnya mana ularnya, jauhkan dari tubuh ku." teriak Kyuhyun frustasi kemudian berhenti ketika mendengar tawa Sungmin.

"bwahahahaahaha kau sungguh bodoh oppa." Ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa lepas.

"yak! Lee Sungmin! Kau mengerjaiku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal kemudian menghampiri Sungmin.

"eomma tolong aku, oppa terlihat seperti seekor monster yang ingin memakan ku." ucap Sungmin bersembunyi dibalik sang eomma.

"yak oppa hentikan, ini geli, sangat menggelikan. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat mu tertidur, tapi kenapa kau malah menggelitiki ku." rancau Sungmin tak jelas ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menangkapnya dan menggelitikinya.

_Flashback Off_

.

.

Tujuan kami hari ini adalah Busan Aquarium Haendae, karena aku ingat Sungmin kecil sangat menyukai laut dan ingin melihat kehidupan dibawah laut. Tapi yang kulihat hari ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda. Sungmin hanya mengikuti dibelakang tanpa terlihat tertarik sama sekali.

"oppa! Tak bisakah kita ketempat yang lain?" tanyanya. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya dia bertanya hal yang sama sejak tiba disini.

"waeyo Minnie-ya?" Tanya ku mencoba sabar "bukankah kau selalu ingin kemari hmm?" Tanya ku mengingatkan.

"aish, sudah ku bilang berapa kali bukan? Itu dulu oppa! Sekarang tidak lagi! Aku benci pantai dan aku tidak suka laut!" bentaknya.

"kenapa kau jadi berteriak pada ku?" Tanya ku kesal.

"oppa membentak ku? hiks" tanyanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Minnie-ya kau menangis?" Tanya ku hati-hati.

"apa perduli mu eoh?" bentaknya kemudian pergi

"yak Lee Sungmin tunggu aku! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik" teriak ku mengejar Sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

**. . .**

"oppa. Aku ingin kita tinggal di Jepang."

"ming kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"aku hanya tidak sanggup mengingat semuanya."

"lalu mengapa kau mengungkapnya kembali. Bukankah eomma dan appa sudah berusaha untuk menguburnya?"

"oppa? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa aku bebas untuk menentukan pilihanku sendiri?"

"ya, aku memang pernah bilang itu."

"lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya kembali? Atau kau ingin mengingkari ucapan mu untuk selalu mendukung segala keputusan ku?"

'selalu saja seperti ini'

"jadi bisakan kita kembali ke Jepang?" tanyanya lagi

"akan ku bicarakan dahulu dengan appa dan eomma." Putus ku

"ku harap kau benar-benar menepati ucapan mu untuk selalu mendukung keputusan ku." ucapnya mengintimidasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be Continue_

Taraaaaaa selesai sudah chapter 5. Sebenernya Aku suka banget sama chapter ini, tapi aku sedih karena ngerasa berantakan maparanin kegiatan mereka di Jinhae dan Busan. Semua itu karena aku pusing mikirin alur waktunya. Buat yang belum tahu, Jinhae itu Jinan :D

**.**

Gimana udah chapter lima nih, kalian udah bisa menebak belum endingnya seperti apa? Ada misteri apa dibalik ff ini? Dan kira-kira kenapa judulya Mianhae Chingu-ya? Chapter depan rencananya aku mau munculin seperti apa cerita yang dikirim oleh Minnie yang di terbitkan oleh S&amp;K, kira-kira pada setuju gak nih? Tapi aku bingung, menurut kalian lebih baik dipecah menjadi beberapa chapter atau satu chapter aja? Karena lumayan panjang, kurang lebih 8k word. Berarti sebentar lagi ff ini sampe pada klimaksnya yeaaaay

**.**

**Special thanks to : **

Tika137 | kyuxmine | dewi,k,tubagus | TiffyTiffanyLee | Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 | danactebh | abilhikmah | Rly,C,JaeKyu | Guest (1) | Guest (2) | PaboGirl | PumpkinEvil | isjkmblue |

**.**

**Gomawo juga buat para readers maupun siders yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Mengecewakan? Ayo dong buat para siders tak ingin kah kau menunjukkan diri? Hanya sekedar untuk memberikan semangat untuk fast update. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran ataupun hanya sekedar memberi semangat untuk fast update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong **


	7. Mianhae Chingu-ya

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**SILENT READERS AND PLAGIARIST AREN'T ALLOW **

**.**

**CHAPTER 6: Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

Musim semi merupakan musim yang paling disukai, dimana bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran, mengubah padang salju menjadi padang bunga yang indah. Musim semi merupakan masa dimana siswa-siswi sekolah menengah kembali ke sekolah setelah libur musim dingin, tak terkecuali siswa-siswi Chungbuk National High School. Seorang gadis sederhana yang terlihat sangat cantik diusianya yang mulai beranjak dewasa, rambut hitam sepunggungnya dibiarkan terurai cantik dengan jepit rambut strawberry yang melekat di atas telinga kirinya. Dia merupakan siswi tingkat akhir Chungbuk National High School, berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di daerah Gwangi-ri, Maro-myeon, Boeun-gun, Chungcheongbuk-do. Park Hye Na namanya.

"eommaaaaa, appaaaaa aku berangkat duluan neeee mmmuah." Ucap Hye Na kemudian mengecup pipi eomma dan appa nya yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"yak gadis nakal! Seharusnya kau habiskan sarapan mu terlebih dahulu." Teriak sang eomma ketika putri sematawayangnya pergi. Bagaimana tidak, Hye Na berangkat kesekolah dengan kondisi yang masih "berantakan", dasi yang hanya menggantung dileher, baju yang dikeluarkan, tas yang hanya disampirkan dibahu, tangan kiri yang memegang minuman serta mulut yang menggigit roti sarapan mereka.

"ah, mian eomma. Aku sudah terlambat." Ucapnya sembari tergesa-gesa memakai sepatu dengan satu tangannya yang masih menganggur.

Setiap pagi Hye Na memang harus berpacu dengan bus yang membawanya kesekolah. Bus berharga 10.000 won itu hanya akan berangkat setiap 3 jam sekali, atau dia harus merelakan uang 45.000 wonnya untuk menggunakan taksi jika terlambat. Hye Na bukanlah gadis bodoh yang lebih memilih bersekolah yang jaraknya mencapai 50 km dari rumahnya. Seoul National University adalah tujuannya, tujuan untuk menggapai mimpinya menjadi seorang penulis yang terkenal. Jika Hye Na tidak bersekolah disana tentu dia tidak akan mungkin bisa diterima disana, Chungbuk National High School tentu memiliki fasilitas sarana belajar mengajar yang lebih menunjang dibandingakan dengan sekolah-sekolah yang ada disekitar rumahnya. Sang appa bahkan telah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya tetapi dia bukanlah seorang anak yang merelakan sang appa terlambat bekerja hanya untuk mengantarnya setiap hari.

Hampir disetiap desa bus berhenti untuk menaik-turunkan penumpang di halte yang tersedia. Didaerah balsan-ri kursi disebelah Hye Na pun terisi oleh sahabatnya Lee Ha Ni.

"hei tumben sekali kau tidak terlamabat." Sapanya begitu duduk

"apa kau gila? Ini bahkan masih hari pertama. Tapi tadi pagi hampir saja aku terlambat." Jawab Hye Na.

"sudah ku duga."

"kau dikelas berapa?" Tanya Hye Na mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"12C, kau?"

"12 A." Jawabnya singkat. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka setelahnya. Hye Na terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya memperhatikan bunga sakura yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan, sementara Ha Ni sibuk dengan aktifitasnya mendengarkan lagu terbaru dari album yang baru dirilis oleh boyband kesukaannya.

Setelah 27 menit akhirnya bus berhenti ditujuan terakhirnya, Namcheonju Bus Station. Dari sana kami hanya tinggal berjalan sejauh 143 meter untuk tiba didepan gerbang. Banyak siswa-siswi berseragam sama yang kami temui disepangjang perjalanan, salah satunya Park Hye Jin. Gadis bermarga sama dengan ku ini merupakan tablemate ku ketika kami ditingkat awal.

"Hye Na-ya, Ha Ni-ya senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian disini." Sapa Hye Jin

"Ah, Annyeong Hye Jin-ya." Ucap Hye Na ramah.

"hei, kenapa kau terlihat murung dihari pertama sekolah?" Tanya Hye Jin sambil menyenggol bahu Ha Ni. "Apa dia kehabisan album terbaru dari boyband kesukaannya?" Tanya Hye Jin pada Hye Na.

"Entahlah." Itu Hye Na yang menjawab

"aku sedih karena kami tidak satu kelas lagi." Jawab Ha Ni murung. "tunggu dulu, kau dikelas berapa?" Tanya Ha Ni penuh harap.

"aku dikelas 12A" jawab Hye Jin tak minat "memangnya ada apa?"

"aku tidak mempunyai kenalan disana, bagaimana ini?" ucap Ha Ni lebay "kalian enak bisa duduk satu meja lagi." Ucapnya sedih

"aku juga belum mempunyai teman duduk."jawab Hye Jin "tunggu dulu, Hye Na-ya kau dikelas 12A juga?" Tanya Hye Jin memastikan

Hye Na mengangguk

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk satu meja lagi?" tawarnya

"ah, itu hmm, anu…."

"Hei! Kau mau tidak? aku hanya meminta mu jadi tablemate bukan soulmate mu." Ucap Hye Jin melihat Hye Na yang gelagapan.

"Ah mian, sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Sesal Hye Na.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tidak mau menjadi tablemate ku lagi?" Hye Jin terlihat sedih

"dia sudah meminta ku untuk menjadi tablematenya terlebih dahulu." Jujur Hye Na

"Nugu ?" Tanya Hye Jin penasaran

"uuum, kau tidak mengenalnya, percuma saja ku beritahu."

"ayolah nugu? Nuguya?" Hye Jin semakin penasaran.

"Eun Ra, Park Eun Ra." Ucap Hye Na mengingat-ingat.

"mwo? Si gadis tengil itu? bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Hye Jin terkejut

"kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" rupanya Hye Na jauh lebih terkejut dibandingkan sahabatnya sendiri.

"bisa kah kalian tidak saling berteriak jika diantara kalian ada seseorang?" kali ini Ha Ni yang bersuara. "aku benci kalian! Kalian lebih mementingkan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal dibandingkan sahabat kalian yang sedang bersedih eoh? Aku pergi!" bentak Ha Ni kemudian meninggalkan mereka yang telah sampai digerbang sekolah.

Bel sekolah yang berbunyi menyadarkan mereka dari fase keterkejutan, mereka berduapun bergegas berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantari 3. Setibanya dikelas, tidak ada satu meja kosong yang tersedia untuk kami. Seseorang dibarisan ke 3 banjar ke 2 melambaikan tangannya kearah pintu, dimana terdapat Hye Na dan Hye Jin. Hye Na yang merasa tidak mengenalnya hanya mengikuti Hye Jin yang menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"aku tidak memanggil mu Hye Jinniieee" ucap orang itu.

"aku juga tahu itu. aku hanya ingin mengantarkan sahabat ku." jawab Hye Jin "Hye Na-ya perkenalkan ini Eun Ra, Park Eun Ra. Yang akan menjadi tablemate mu." Ucap Hye Jin pada Hye Na.

"gomawoyo Hye Jinniee." Gumam Hye Na. "ah, Annyeong Naneun Park Hye Na imnida." Ucap Hye Na pada Eun Ra dan dua temannya yang duduk didepannya.

"Ayo, perkenalannya nanti saja. Silahkan kembali ketempat duduk kalian." Itu suara Jung Songaenim.

Seluruh penghuni kelas pun berlarian ketempat duduknya, tak terkecuali Hye Jin yang masih bingung ingin duduk dimana.

Keadaaan kelas yang tadinya ramai pun menjadi hening setelah Jung Seonsaengnim memperkenalkan diri. Beliau adalah wali kelas 12A. Meskipun hari ini hanya Jung Seonsaengnim yang memasuki kelas rasanya cukup membuat otot-otot leher kami semua kaku. bagaimana tidak? beliau menerangkan secara detail mengenai jadwal kegiatan kami selama satu tahun yang telah dikirimkan ke e-mail masing-masing. Ughh selamat tinggal hari-hari damai, and welcome to the hell.

Kehidupan kami sebagai siswa tingkat akhir disini tidaklah seindah dan semudah yang tertulis di fanfiction-fanfiction yang diperankan oleh tokoh idola. Kami berada disekolah sejak pukul 08:00 sampai dengan 22:00. Menghabiskan 14 jam disekolah untuk menuntut ilmu ditambah lagi bimbel-bimbel yang dilakukan setelahnya, terkadang harus membuat kami kembali kerumah larut malam. Namun hal tersebut sepadan dengan apa yang nantinya akan kami peroleh, dapat diterima disalah satu perguruan tinggi disini merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri.

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Hye Na's POV

Saat ini kami tengah menyantap makan siang di kantin setelah 4 jam berturut-turut mendengarkan ceramh dari Kim dan Lee seonsaengnim tentang sejarah korea modern dan integrasi. Masih tersisa 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, ku putuskan untuk kembali ke kelas bersama Hye Jin. Meskipun saat dikelas Eun Ra, Se Ra, dan Min Ji merupakan kelompok belajar ku di kelas tetapi di luar kelas aku kembali bersama Hye Jin dan Ha Ni. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:00 dan kami baru saja kembali dari makan malam, karena ini adalah hari selasa, kegiatan club diliburkan sehingga kegiatan pembelajaran dibebaskan. Segala aktifitas berbeda mulai dilakukan yang lainnya, begitu juga dengan Eun Ra dan kawan-kawannya mulai bergosip ria tentang bias-biasnya di salah satu boyband yang baru debut beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ku lihat Hye Jin menghampiri meja ku dan membawa sebuah buku, ku lihat sekilas pada meja pertama dibarisan ku ada Jae Hyun yang tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu, pasti itu adalah latihan soal yang diberikan Ahn Seonsangnim namun berbeda dengan Hae Woo teman satu mejanya. Ia terlihat tengah memperhatikan meja kami, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Eun Ra. Aku terkikik kecil ketika melihatnya salah tingkah ketika pandangan kami saling bertemu.

"Hye Na-ya? Gwaenchanna? Tanya Hye Jin menyadarkan ku

"ah Hye Jin, gwaenchanna. Ada apa?" Tanya ku setelah tersadar

Hye Jin rupanya ingin bertanya mengenai penurunan rumus yang diberikan oleh Ahn seonsaengnim tadi. Tak apalah dari pada harus bergabung dengan mereka dan membicarakan orang yang tidak ku kenal. Sungguh jam-jam yang membosankan jika waktunya Independent study, tak tau kah kau seonsangnim bahwa murid-murid mu masih banyak kegiatan lain diluar sekolah? Seharusnya kau pulangkan saja murid-murid mu ini, heol! Sekitar pukul 22:10 kelas pun dibubarkan, setelah bertemu dengan Ha Ni kami pun meninggalkan sekolah, melangkahkan kaki menuju Hagwon atau tempat bimbel yang terletak beberap blok dari sekolah untuk kembali menerima pembelajaran dan pada pukul 23:20 barulah kami menuju NamCheongju Bus Station untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Se Ra dan Min Ji merupakan mereka yang tadi pagi berbincang-bincang dengan Eun Ra. Ah, Hye Na mengenal Eun Ra karena mereka berdua adalah teman dunia maya. Mereka berdua sama-sam tertarik dengan tulisan yang dikeluarkan oleh sebuah situs ternama di Korea. Sedangkan Hye Jin mengenali Hye Na karena mereka adalah teman kelas ditingkat dua. Ya, mereka dan Hae Woo, Kang Hae Woo, pria yang tadi memperhatikan Eun Ra diam-diam.

Hye Na's POV

Hari-hari berikutnya juga dilalui seperti hari ini hanya saja setelah makan malam diganti oleh interests club pada hari senin, learning club pada hari rabu, olimpiad club pada hari kamis dan independent study pada hari jumat. Selama seminggu ini aku juga mulai dekat dengan Eun Ra dan kawan-kawannya, terkadang aku juga mendengarkan Eun Ra yang berceloteh ria mengenai salah satu biasnya di boyband tersebut. Dan sudah seminggu pula aku memergoki Hae Woo memperhatikan Eun Ra setiap harinya.

Kang Hae Woo teman Satu kelas Hye Jin ketika ditingkat kedua dan otomatis juga teman satu kelas Eun Ra. Sejauh ini hanya informasi itulah yang aku tahu, atau mungkin akulah yang tidak pandai membaca suasana. Ada apa diantara mereka berdua?

"sejak tadi dia memperhatikan mu, ada apa?" Tanya ku memberanikan diri

"sudahlah, abaikan saja" jawabnya singkat

Dalam beberapa pelajaran, mereka mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi teman satu kelompok. Hal tersebut ternyata memicu reaksi baru dari teman-temannya terdahulu. Beberapa hari berlalu, dari mereka aku mengetahui bahwa pernah ada 'sesuatu' diantara mereka dan karena 'sesuatu' pula pastinya mereka jadi seperti ini. Rasa penasaran semakin muncul dalam diri ini, apakah terjadi salah paham diantara mereka? Apakah Hae Woo berbuat salah? Ayolah siapa yang tidak akan risih jika diperhatikan seperti itu setiap harinya?

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Kegiatan Hye Na diakhir pekan Nampak sedikit berbeda. Dia mengambil Kerja Paruh waktu disebuah Coffee Shop tak jauh dari sekolah, dan hal tersebut mengakibatkannya pulang lebih larut dibandingkan dengan hari-hari biasanya.

Rasa kantuk mungkin sudah ada pada Hye Na, namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikan kegiatannya untuk berselancar di dunia maya melalui ponselnya. meskipun jam di dingding telah menunjukkan pukul 01:45. Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada notifikasi baru dari salah satu akun ketika Hye Na ingin memutuskan paket data. Itu berasal dari facebook. Sebuah permintaaan pertemanan, atas nama Kang Hae Woo.

Hye Na's POV

Kang Hae Woo ada apa dengan mu? Kau ingin mengetahui kabarnya? Kau ingin mengetahui keadaanya? Kau ingin kembali dekat dengannya? Mengapa tak kau lakukan sendiri? Sudah satu minggu sejak aku menerima permintaan pertemanannya di dunia maya, sejak saat itu pula dia selalu menanyai apaapun tentang Eun Ra, oh ayolah apa kalian mengira aku tidak tau apapun diantara mereka? Bahkan Eun Ra pun tahu jika Hae Woo menanyakan keadaannya pada ku.

Saling bertukar pesan, itulah yang kami lakukan setiap harinya. Masih dengan topik yang sama yaitu Eun Ra. Apa kalian ingin mengetahui seperti apakah seorang Kang Hae Woo? Ku yakin kalian akan tidak menyesal jika mengetahuinya. Kang Hae Woo adalah salah satu chaebol di sekolah ku, ia merupakan pewaris tunggal Kang Contruction, ia memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan dengan tubuh yang proporsional. Diawal percakapan kami, ia terlihat begitu perhatian pada Eun Ra, mungkin ia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Hampir setiap hari dibulan pertama kami saling berkomunikasi, ya aku, Eun Ra dan Hae Woo.

Hari berganti hari, namun aku belum menemukan alasan yang logis mengapa Eun Ra membenci Hae Woo. Selama kami berkomunikasi, Hae Woo cukup sopan dan perhatian terutama jika menyangkut urusan Eun Ra. Kedekatan diantara kami tak bisa lagi dielakan, meskipun aku tidak begitu "dekat" dengannya di sekolah tetapi aku cukup mengetahui bagaimana sifat dan kepribadiannya. Karena entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini pembicaraan kami tidak hanya membahas Eun Ra, bahkan pernah tidak membahas Eun Ra sama sekali. Ku akui Hae Woo cukup perhatian, ia pandai merangkai kata-kata hingga tak jarang memunculkan rona perah di pipi ku.

Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa kami tidak menunjukkan kedekatan kami di kelas? Oh ayolah, semuanya juga mengetahui bahwa seorang Kang Hae Woo menyukai Park Eun Ra sedangkan aku sendiri dekat dengan Ahn Woo Jin. Berbicara mengenai Ahn Woo Jin, kami satu kelas, ia juga satu kelas dengan ku di tingkat kedua. Orang-orang hanya menyimpulkan dan berbicara berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat. Aku memang dekat dengan Woo Jin tetapi sungguh kedekatan kami hanya sebatas pertemananan biasa. Aku mengetahui siapa gadis yang Woo Jin sukai dan Dia juga mengeetahui siapa pria yang aku sukai.

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Hari ini merupakan pelajaran olah raga dan kelas Hye Na akan melakukan pengambilan nilai berenang. Sambil menunggu giliran, beberapa murid sedang duduk di kursi pantai yang terletak di pinggir kolam. Terlihat berkelompok memang, terdiri dari 4 sampai 6 orang. Seperti biasa, Hye Na duduk bersama Eun Ra, Se Ra dan Min Ji. Disebrangnya, dengan kolam renang selebar 5 meter diantara kami, Hae Woo dan kelompoknya berada.

Hye Na's POV

"Hae Woo memperhatikan mu" bisik ku pada Eun Ra

"abaikan saja" jawab nya sama

Masih dapat ku lihat sesekali Eun Ra melirik ke sebrang sana. Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke sebrang sana, dapat ku lihat Hae Woo terus memperhatikan Eun Ra. Pandangan kami bertemu, namun tatapan matanya sulit diartikan. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berniat untuk berhenti menatap, hingga Eun Ra yang berjalan melewati ku mengembalikan kesadaran. Ketika aku berniat untuk menyusulnya, sesorang menahan tangan ku.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya orang itu

Suara itu, suara yang tidak asing dipendengaran ku selama satu bulan ini. Reflek ku membalikkan badan.

"entahlah" jawab ku bingung "tunggu, mengapa kau berada disini?" Tanya ku heran, yang benar saja, Hae Woo adalah seorang namja dan dia berada di zona yeoja.

"aku hanya ingin menyapanya" jawabnya singkat

Oh ayolah, apakah dia tidak punya malu? Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah, di kolam renang dan di zona yoeja pula? Sekolah kami memang memperbolehkan kelas olah raga digabung karena keterbatasan sarana, tetapi sekolah juga memberikan peraturan berupa zona yeoja dan namja agar kami terpisah untuk meminimalisasi terjadinya hal yang tidak diharapkan.

"hei kang Hae woo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Se Ra ketika mereka tiba di bangku kami.

"Dan dimana Eun Ra?" kali ini Min Ji yang bertanya

Karena reflek mendengar pertanyaan mereka, Hae Woo melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menahan ku. Aku yang panik tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata, sedangkan Hae Woo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Ugh sial! mengapa mereka harus kembali disaat yang tidak tepat.

"aku mengambil minuman hangat." Ucap seseorang dibelakang ku seraya mengangkat dua cangkir gelas ditangannya. - itu Eun Ra. "aku fikir kalian akan kedinginan, jadi aku mengambilnya" ucapnya lagi

"Lee Yoo Na, Kim Mi Kyung, Park Eun Ra, Ahn Soo Ra dan Lee Seul Bi" Panggil Seonsaengnim

"ah, sudah giliran ku. Kalian duduklah" ucapnya lalu pergi setelah memberikan minumannya pada Se Ra dan Min Ji

"dan kau sebaiknya kembali ketempat mu." Ucap Se Ra pada Hae Woo

"Kembalilah" gumam ku padanya

"maaf karena telah membuat kekacauan disini" ucapnya sebelum pergi

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Min Ji setelah Hae Woo pergi

"aku juga tidak tahu" jawab ku sekenanya karena jujur saja aku masih terkejut karna kejadian tadi

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Se Ra kali ini

"tidak ada, kami tidak membicarakan apapun" jawab ku cepat.

"dasar bocah keras kepala" gumam Se Ra

"kalian duduk dan minumlah" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kelas olah raga telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Para siswa kini tengah berbilas dan berganti pakaian diruang ganti. Begitu juga dengan kami, Se Ra dan Min Ji telah terlebih dahulu ke ruang bilas sedangkan Aku dan Eun Ra berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Aku bingung melihat Eun Ra menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"dasar jalang" gumamnya penuh kebencian

"ada apa?" Tanya ku

Dengan matanya ia memberikan jawaban seolah meminta ku untuk mengikuti arah pandangan matanya, mata ku membulat ketika melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? di ruang ganti aku melihat Yoo Na dan Ki Ha sedang bercumbu, saling memagut dengan liar dan bahkan mereka masih berpakaian renang. Aku memang pernah mendengar rumor tentang kejalangan Yoo Na namun aku tidak menyangka ia benar-benar berani melakukannya di sekolah. Ku lihat Eun Ra telah terlebih dahulu menuju ke ruang bilas, tak ingin melihat lebih lama adegan "panas" itu aku pun begegas menyusulnya ke ruang bilas.

Setelah selesai kami kembali ke kelas dan menuggu Xi seonsaengnim datang. Benar, Xi seonsaengnim adalah guru Chinese Character. Ia didatangkan langsung dari China untuk mengajar di sekolah kami.

Makan malam kali ini aku putuskan untuk duduk bersama Hye Jin. Bukannya aku sedang tidak ingin bersama mereka, hanya saja kejadian di kolam renang tadi benar-benar membuat ku terkejut. Melihat bagaimana Eun Ra tidak menganggap Hae Woo ada sungguh memperlihatkan bagaimana dirinya benar-benar membenci Hae Woo dan bagaimana Se Ra serta Min Ji bersikap ketika Hae Woo datang benar-benar membingungkan terutama Se Ra yang begitu curiga terhadap ku.

**.**

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae untuk hari ini" ucapnya tertulis di pesan akun media sosialnya untuk ku.

Aku mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai balasan dan menghapusnya lagi, kulakukan itu beberapa kali hingga ponsel ku kembali berbunyi

"bagaimana jika besok aku mengantar mu pulang sebagai permintaan maaf ku?"

Selalu saja seperti ini

"kau marah pada ku?"

"jangan abaikan pesan ku *buingbuing"

Heh, sejak kapan ia bertingkah sok imut didepan ku?

"apa kau benar-benar marah pada ku?"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, bodo amat dengannya aku sudah tak perduli lagi! Ku lempar pelan ponsel ku dan ku pejamkan mata ku. Akhir-akhir ini tingkah Hae Woo sangat aneh, percakapannya juga sedikit aneh, dan dirinya selalu meminta untuk mengantarkan ku pulang. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mengabaikan pesannya.

Kesekokan harinya, kami bersikap seperti biasa lagi hanya saja aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama Woo Jin dan Hye Jin dan mereka tetaplah bertiga. Dalam beberapa kesempatan aku melihat Hae Woo memperhatikan ke arah ku, mungkin memperhatikan Eun Ra fikir ku karena kelompoknya berada disamping ku. Hal tersebut terus berlangsung setiap harinya, dan ini sudah hampir sebulan berlalu. Hae Woo masih saja mengirimi pesan untuk ku, namun semuanya ku abaikan.

"oppa, mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa aku masih mengingat mu?" gumam ku seraya menggenggam liontin di kalung yang ku kenakan "dimana kau sebenarnya? aku menyayangi mu oppa, tapi aku takut…." "aku takut… bagaiman jika aku tertarik padanya sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu kembali?" ucap ku bermonolog

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

"baiklah jika kau tak ingin bertukar pesan dengan ku, aku akan melakukannya"

"biar ku lakukan semuanya sendiri, aku takkan lagi mengirimi mu pesan kecuali tentang Eun Ra!"

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Hye Na mengabaikan pesan masuk dari Hae Woo. Dia merasa kesal mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka dekat karena Eun Ra. Dan Eun Ra yang mulai curiga terhadapnya. Hye Na juga menyalahkan Eun Ra yang seharusnya instropeksi diri. Karena dialah penyebab mereka dekat dan seharusnya mereka segera berbaikan jika memang Eun Ra tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka.

"hey, atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena kita terus membicarakan Eun Ra?"

Aku? cemburu? Hell, That's impossible.

"hey, bicaralah. Kau tahu? Aku seperti berbicara dengan manekin selama sebulan ini"

Apa? Jadi dia menyamakan ku dengan manekin?

"Tapi dirimu jauh lebih imut dan menggemaskan dibandingkan dengan manekin-manekin itu"

\- blush. pipi ku kembali memunculkan rona merah karena ucapa chessy nya

"aku tahu kau membaca pesan ku, benar kan? Lalu mengapa kau tak membalasnya?"

Ya, dia pasti tau, tapi masa bodo lah.

"ayolah apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak marah lagi?"

Itu merupakan pesan terakhir hari ini yang ku baca sebelum aku tertidur.

.

Akhir pekan ini seperti biasanya Hye Na bekerja di Coffe Shop tak jauh dari sekolah, pengunjung silih bergantian keluar dan masuk. Hari ini Hye Na bertugas mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pengunjung namun, ekspresinya berubah ketika mengetahui bahwa salah satu pengunjungnya adalah Kang Hae Woo

"ini pesanan mu. Selamat menikmati." Ucapku seraya meletakan pesanannya diatas meja

"tak bisakah kau tersenyum pada pelanggan?"

"tidak. jika itu dirimu. Permisi."

"duduklah, kita selesaikan salah paham ini."

"aku sedang bekerja dan tidak ada salah paham apa pun"

"Park Hye Na !" ucapnya geram

"permisi"

Sejak saat itu, selama satu hari ini aku meminta pada Yoo Jin untuk menggantikan ku mengantarkan pesanan, lebih baik aku membuat pesanan dari pada harus bertemu dengannya lagi.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16:55 itu artiya 5 menit lagi waktu bekerja ku habis. Aku bersiap, merapihkan dapur seadanya sebelum menuju ruang ganti. Langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat Hae Woo masih berada di kursinya, ia bangkit dan menghampiri ku ketika melihat ku.

"kau sudah selesai bekerja? Mari kita bicara"

Melihat usahanya satu hari ini, sedikit membuat ku tersentuh. Jika difikir-fikir itu juga bukan kesalahannya benar kan? Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, ia mengajak ku ke taman tak jauh dari posisi kami sebelumnya.

"ada apa dengan mu?" tanyanya ketika kami telah duduk di salah satu kursi

"tak membalas pesan dan menghindari ku sebulan ini" ucapnya lagi

\- aku diam

"aku menemui mu bukan untuk melihat mu diam. Bicaralah!"

"ah, atau kau cemburu?"

\- dan masih diam

Benar kah? Kau menyukai ku?

\- sugguh aku tak ingin mendengar pertanyaannya lagi

"ku fikir kau salah paham dengan kedekatan kita, benar kan?"

'Mengapa dia mengungkitnya lagi' "tidak" hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan sebagai jawaban.

"apa?"

"aku tidak salah paham, aku tidak cemburu dan aku tidak menyukai mu." Ucapku setengah kesal

"baguslah, jangan sampai kau menyukai ku. Karena aku hanya menyukai Eun Ra ku." Jawabnya lega

'apa? Jawaban macam apa itu?' "aku tahu itu."

"kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika melihat ku berdiri, sungguh aku tidak ingin lebih lama bersama dengannya untuk saat ini.

"pulang." Jawab ku singkat

"biar ku antar."

Percuma berdebat dengannya, ia sungguh keras kepala. Aku sudah cukup kesal dengannya seharian ini, jadi lebih baik aku menyetujuinya daripada harus berdebat dan berakhir dengannya yang mengikuti ku.

Dengan menggunakan motor sportnya, hae woo mengantarkan ku pulang. Tak ada pembicaraan apa pun selama perjalanan, setelah 20 menit kami pun tiba di rumah ku.

"istirahatlah, ku yakin kau pasti lelah."

"terima kasih." Ucap ku seraya memberikan kembali helmnya.

"sampai jumpa hari senin di sekolah"

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Akupun memutuskan masuk ke rumah setelah ia pergi.

"kau sudah pulang Hye Na? bagaimana hari ini di kedai?" – itu suara eomma. Ku lihat ia tengah mempersiapkan makan malam diruang makan.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan membantunya sebelum naik ke kamar ku. "melelahkan, kedai sangat ramai seperti biasanya." Jawab ku tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"kenapa kau kemari? Naik ke atas dan mandilah, setelah itu kemari lagi. Kita akan makan malam setelah appa pulang." Ucapnya kemudian.

"neeeeeeeeeeeeee eomma"

Tanpa banyak bicara aku bergegas naik ke kamar ku dan membersihkan diri. Setelah 15 menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini diriku tengah berada di depan meja rias ku. Menatap pantulan diri ini di cermin, seperti biasa aku mengikat rambut ku asal, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut terjatuh di dekat telinga. Terlihat sebuah liontin berbentuk kelinci dengan lubang berbentuk bintang. Memang aneh memang, tetapi hanya itulah satu-satunya benda pemberian oppanya yang tersisa. Sudah berulang kali Hye Na menanyakan keberadaan oppanya kepada orang tuanya namun jawaban mereka tetaplah sama, oppanya telah meninggal ketika rumahnya terdahulu terbakar bersama semua foto-foto kenangan mereka. Karena mereka sudah dapat menebak bahwa Hye Na pasti akan meminta mereka menunjukkan fotonya. Sekeras apapun Hye Na mengingat kejadian itu pasti berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya, begitu pun dengan saat ini.

"arrrrgggghhhhhhhh kepala ku!" jerit Hye Na sembari memegangi kepalanya "aku harus menanyakannya lagi kali ini" gumam Hye Na.

Makan malam keluarga park berlangsung tenang, bahkan tak ada bunyi dentingan pertemuan antara sendok dan piring disana. Hye Na meletakkan alat makan dengan terbalik sebagai tanda ia telah mengakhiri sarapannya terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul oleh tuan dan nyonya Park.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya appa Hye Na to the point

"kau sangat mengetahui kebiasaan ku rupanya appa" jawab Hye Na seperti biasa

"katakana lah, kali ini apa yang kau ingin kan eoh? Kau ingin ponsel keluaran terbaru? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin meminta operasi plastik? Tanya eomma hye na kali ini

"eomma! Sejak kapan aku meminta hal-hal aneh seperti itu." Jawab Hye Na sedikit kesal. "hmmmm…. Ini, ini tentang…" ucap hye na terbata-bata seraya memegangi liontinnya.

"jika kau ingin bertanya mengenai oppa mu maka segera kembali lah ke kamar mu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat eommamu yang sedih karena teringat kembali dengan mendiang oppa mu setiap kali kau menanya1kannya?" ucap tuan park sebelum Hye Na menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"arrgghh aku membenci kalian!" ucap hye na sedikit berteriak kemudian meninggalkan meja makan.

"kami juga mencintai mu sayang. Jangan memikirkan apapun lagi." Ucap tuan park sebagai jawaban.

"yeobo ya, apakah uri Hye Na akan mengingat semuanya?" Tanya nyonya park setelah hye na pergi

"ssstttt, gwaenchanna. Hye Na tidak akan kemana-mana. Percayalah" jawab tuan park menenangkan.

"selalu saja seperti itu!" "oppa kau dimana? Ataukah memang ingatan ku yang salah?" ucap Hye Na. Dirinya terlalu sedih memikirkan semua itu, menangis dan membuatnya tertidur di meja belajar.

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Sejak hari Hye Na dan Hae Woo selalu pulang bersama. hae woo selalu menunggu Hye Na pulang disekolah maupun di Coffee Shop, tentu saja masih tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat, tak jarang mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata ataupun perpustakaan kota diakhir pekan. Mereka juga bercertita satu sama lain, berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

Suasana dikelas pun tidak jauh berbeda, Hye Na berteman dengan Eun Ra dan kawan-kawannya tetapi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Hye Jin saat diluar jam pelajaran.

"Hae Woo masih sering menanyakan ku pada mu?" Tanya Eun Ra pada saat pergantian guru

"sudah tidak." jawab Hye Na

"apa dia bersikap aneh pada mu?" tanyanya lagi

"tidak, aneh seperti apa?"

"hmmm, misalnya membicarakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dibahas."

"apa maksud mu?"

"ah, sepertinya tidak." gumam Eun Ra

"sebenarnya kalian kenapa?"

"aku hanya tidak suka melihat sikapnya. Kau ingat sewaktu dikolam renang? Itu sungguh memalukan. Mentang-mentang dia chaebol, dia bisa bersikap semaunya eoh?"

"ah itu kau benar" jawab Hye Na mengingat bagaimana semaunya Hae Woo

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Liburan musim panas tahun ini, siswa-siswi tingkat akhir mengadakan study wisata ke pantai yang terletak di daerah Busan. Acara ini disponsori oleh para chaebol di sekolah, mulai dari akomodasi, penginapan, makan dan kebutuhan lainnya. Sebagai rangka persiapan ujian kelulusan. Kami disana selama satu minggu, 4 hari pertama untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar dan sisanya untuk acara bebas.

Meskipun kegiatan belajar dilakukan selama 4 hari tetapi ini sangat tidak membosannkan. Mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan diberi satu orang pembimbing kemudian mengunjungi beberapa tempat pembelajaran yang berbeda di Busan. Tanpa terasa telah empat hari berlalu, para pembimbing harus kembali ke sekolah sedangkan murid-murid masih dapat tinggal disini untuk 3 hari kedepan.

Hye Na's POV

Hari pertama ku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Hye Jin dan Ha Ni. Kami mengunjungi Busan Aquarium Haendae, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melihat kehidupan dibawah sana. Beruntung sekali lokasi kami berada di Busan, sehingga kami dapat mengunjungi akuarium terbeasar dikorea. Busan Aquarium Haendae memiliki 1 lantai di pantai dan 3 lantai dibawah tanah, untung saja biaya masuknya cukup terjangkau sehingga kami bisa mengunjungi tempat ini lagi meskipun kemarin lusa kami telah kemari bersama pembimbing.

"kau tau Hye Na, aku merasa was-wasan berada disini. Bisa saja kan hiu-hiu itu memecahkan kaca ini dan memakan kita semua." Komentar Hye Jin saat kami berada di salah satu lantai dibawah laut. Dengan lantai kaca transparan dan juga atap transparan. Sehingga pengunjung dapat melihat ikan-ikan berlalu-lalang diatas serta dibawah pengunjung.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Hye Jin-ya." Ucap ku.

"ah, tapi kenapa kau ingin kemari lagi?" Tanya Ha Ni

"entah lah, aku seperti mengingat sesuatu disini." Jawab ku.

"apa kau mengingat sesuatu tentang oppa mu?" Tanya Hye Jin kali ini.

"aku tidak mengingat apa-apapun." Jawab ku sedih.

"yak! Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu lagi eoh! Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang bukan? Kenapa kau malah membuat Hye Na bersedih?" bentak Ha Ni sambil memukul lengan Hye Jin.

"ish, ini sakit tau!" ucap Hye Jin meringis sambil memegangi tangannya yang kena pukul.

"sudah-sudah. Bagaimana jika kita menonton atraksi saja?" ajak ku. "kajja." Putus ku tanpa menunggu persetujuan mereka.

Dan sore harinya kami kembali ke penginapan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan berdua?"- pesan dari Hae Woo

"entahlah, aku telah ada rencana dengan Eun Ra dan yang lainnya."

"ayolaaaaaaaah, dengan ku saja ya? *buing-buing"

"sejak kapan kau bersikap sok imut pada ku?"

"Hye Na-ya Hae Woo mencari mu." Ucap Yoo Na setelah mengetuk pintu kamar kami.

'apa dia gila?' sontak teman sekamar ku, Eun Ra, Min Ji, Se Ra, dan Hye Jin melihat ke arah ku.

"aku akan menemuinya sebentar." Ucap ku kemudian keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

"kau gila eoh? Kenapa minta bertemu malam-malam seperti ini? Kau tak tahu jika Eun Ra dan yang la-" ucapan ku terputus ketika Hae Woo meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir ku.

"sssttt…. Kau ingin membangunkan semua orang yang berada disini eoh?" " ikut aku." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan ku.

"yak! Kau mau membawa ku kemana eoh? Lepaskan aku! Argh" bentak ku kesal, sungguh dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan ku sangat erat.

Kini tibalah kami disebuah danau buatan yang terletak dibelakang penginapan. Saat malam hari danau ini begitu indah, dengan hiasan lampu-lampu. Hae Woo membawa ku kesalah satu bale yang tedapat di pinggir danau.

"mengapa kau seperti ini eoh? Bagaimana jika yang lain curiga hah? Kau sendiri yang tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Sudahlah, percuma saja berbicara dengan orang yang keras kepala. Aku pergi." Ucapku kesal dan menjauh darinya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menahan tangan, membalikkan tubuh dan mempertemukan bibir ku dengan bibirnya. Semuanya dilakukan dengan begitu cepat.

Awalnya hanya menempel, kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan halus, dan berakhir dengan lumatan kasar. Aku yang masih diam, dibuat terkejut ketika dia menggigit bibir ku dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut ku. ingatan ku kembali mengingat kejadian Yoo Na dan Ki Ha di kolam renang. Ku dorong dadanya untuk melepaskan tautan kami tetapi Hae Woo malah semakin memperdalam Ciumannya. Lima menit berlalu, hanya dia yang aktif, sementara aku terus mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

Refleks ku layangkan tamparan dipipinya ketika tautan di bibir kami terlepas.

"kau gila eoh? Ini aku Park Hye Na bukan Park Eun Ra!" bentak ku.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu. aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menahanmu disini. Sebentar saja." Jawabnya lirih.

Aku masih mengatur nafas dan menghapus sisa campuran air liur kami yang tertinggal di bibir ku.

"duduk lah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu."

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Hye Na terbangun lebih siang diantara semua teman kamarnya.

"dimana Eun Ra?" Tanya Hye Na ketika melihat ranjang disebelahnya kosong.

"dia sedang berolah raga bersama Se Ra dan Min Ji." Jawab Hye Jin. "Hye Na, ada yang ingin aku Tanyakan pada mu." Ucap Hyejin

"apa itu?"

"kau pergi kemana semalam dengannya?"

"ada apa memangnya?"

"semalam Eun Ra menyusul mu untuk menyerahkan ponsel mu yang tertinggal karena ada panggilan masuk dari eomma mu."

"benarkah itu?" Tanya ku terkejut 'apa Eun Ra melihat semuanya?'

"aku tidak berbohong, tanyakan saja pada Se Ra dan Min Ji."

"lalu?"

"dia kembali tapi masih membawa ponselmu. Dan dia sedikit aneh."

"aneh bagaimana?"

"entahlah, dia sedikit aneh. Seperti habis menangis."

"apa kau yakin."

"tidak, karena sehabis itu dia langsung tertidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut."

"dimana mereka sekarang?"

"mereka sedang jogging. Bukankah sudah ku katakan?"

"hari ini kita jadi jalan bersama?"

"ah, acaranya dirubah. Kau belum tahu?"

"dirubah bagaimana?"

"kita akan melakukan jalan-jalan satu kelas."

"ah shit, bolehkah jika tidak ikut?"

"aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku sendirian disana. Jadi kau harus ikut."

"Hye Jinnie Jebal kali ini saja."

"tidak! dan sekarang kau harus mandi! Palli waktu sarapan sebentar lagi."

.

.

Dalam perjalananan menuju tempat wisata kali ini aku duduk dengan Eun Ra, kulihat dia lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan mp3 playernya. Hae Woo dan Jae Hyun duduk tiga kursi didepan kami.

"ku kira Eun Ra melihat semuanya semalam" – sent Park Hae Woo

.

.

"kau berkirim pesan dengan siapa Kang Hae Woo?" itu suara Ki Ha, ku lihat Ki Ha memegang ponsel Hae Woo

"yak! Ki Ha-shi, bisakah kau kembalikan ponsel ku." itu Hae Woo yang mencoba mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"omona omona, Kang Hae Woo apa kau sedang berpacaran dengan Park Hye Na?"

Degg – refleks ku melihat ke arah mereka. Ki Ha rupanya sedang melihat ponsel Hae Woo

"apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya? Jadi yang ku lihat semalam itu benar-benar kau?"

"yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?"

"apa perlu aku katakan disini?"

"aku tak mengerti apa maksud mu?"

Ku lihat semua orang telah memperhatikan mereka, kecuali Eun Ra. Dia masih asyik dengan mp3 playernya.

"kau benar-benar ingin aku mengatakannya huh?"

"yak Yoon Ki Ha berhentilah membuat keributan!" Bentak ku kesal. Aku tak perduli bahkan jika sekarang semua pandangan mereka tertuju pada ku termasuk juga orang yang ku panggil.

Dapat- Hae Woo berhasil merebut ponselnya ketika dia lengah.

"kau ingin membantunya hmm? Dasar jalang cih" dia meludah tepat setelah berdiri dihadapan ku. "dasar wanita murahan, sudah punya orang lain tapi masih merebut kekasih orang."

"apa kau punya buktinya?" Tanya ku tenang.

"aku melihatnya semalam. Kalian- "

"aku tahu kau dan kekasih jalangmu bercumbu di kamar ganti waktu itu. jika kau tak ingin mendapat masalah karena hal itu maka kembalilah ketempat duduk mu." Bisik ku tepat dihadapan Ki Ha.

"dasar wanita murahan!" cibir Ki Ha kesal dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Aku pun kembali ke tempat duduk ku. ~huft syukurlah masih teratasi.

"ini belum seberapa. Kau akan mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini." Ucap Eun Ra tapi masih mendengarkan mp3 playernya.

**. . .**

Liburan Musim Panas sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Karena kejadian di bis sewaktu liburan memmbuat orang-orang percaya bahwa mereka sedang menjalin hubungan. Karena hal itu pula Hae Woo semakin berani mendekati Hye Na dikelas sedangkan Eun Ra mulai menjauhinya.

"daripada hanya gossip. Bagaimana jika kita jadikan itu sungguhan? Aku tak menerima penolakan Hye Na-ya. Sampai jumpa nanti… aku akan menjempumu di kedai chuuu :*" – pesan Kang Hae Woo

Kami dalam perjalanan pulang, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali hingga tiba di depan rumah ku.

"besok aku akan menjemput mu jam 7 malam, aku ingin merayakan hari jadi kita." Ucap Hae Woo

'terserah lah, aku tak perduli.'

"sampai jumpa besok chagiaaaaaa"

**. . .**

Hae Woo benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Setelah meminta izin pada orang tua Hye Na mereka pun pergi. Hae Woo mengajak Hye Na ke pusat kota dan berhenti disalah satu gedung bertingkat.

"ayo masuk." Ajak nya setelah kami turun dari motor sportnya

Ku ikuti langkah kakinya, hingga dia berheti di hadapan dua orang berpakaian hitam bertubuh tegap di depan pintu. Hae Woo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana, menunjukkannya pada mereka dan kami pun dipersilahkan masuk.

Sekitar sepuluh meter didepan kami adalah lorong berpencahayaan minim, meskipun belum sampai di ujung lorong tetapi bunyi dentuman musik sudah terdengar jelas dari sini. "ini bar" gumam ku. Hae Woo membawa ku ke meja Pantry dan memesan sesuatu.

"minumlah." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah minuman.

"apa ini? Untuk apa kita kemari?"

"tenanglah, itu bukan alcohol. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan mu pada teman-teman ku."

'teman-teman?'

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau minum. Ayo ikut aku."

Hae Woo menggandeng tangan ku, dentuman musik, asap rokok, bau alcohol, menyapa indera pendengaran dan penciuman ku ketika mengikutinya. Jangan lupakan, orang-orang yang tengah bercumbu dan berdansa dengan liar dilantai dansa menjadi pemandangan ku sebelum naik kelantai satu. 'ternyata dia bajingan juga'. Kami berhenti di depan ruangan bertuliskan VIP'S ROOM. Lagi-lagi Hae Woo mengeluarkan benda itu lagi dari saku celananya.

"wawww kau tumben sekali datang kemari." Sapa orang didalam sana.

"aku ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian hyung." Jawab Hae Woo

"siapa itu?"

"dia kekasih ku. benarkan sayang?" ucapnya seraya ingin mencium ku namun gagal karena ku alihkan pandangan ku.

"waw, sepertinya dia masih belum jinak." Ucap yang lainnya.

"tidak apa, nanti juga dia akan terbiasa."

"asal jangan seperti yeoja mu yang sebelumnya saja." Cibir orang itu.

'yeoja sebelumnya? Siapa?' baru saja aku ingin bertanya pada Hae Woo tapi seseorang menarik lengan ku.

"duduklah disana." Ucap orang yang menarik tangan ku. ku lihat kemana jarinya menunjuk. Ada sofa merah panjang dan tiga orang pria duduk disana.

"tidak apa, sana." Itu Hae Woo yang berbicara.

"aku Dong Wook." Ucap orang yang tadi menarik tangan ku tadi. "dia Han Soo, Ji Jin dan Ji Woo." Tunjuk dong wook pada orang yang sedang menenggak wine, merokok, dan bermain billiard.

"ini minumlah" Hae Woo menyodorkan gelas yang isinya sama dengan yang diminum oleh Han Soo.

"kenapa kau selalu membawa gadis polos kemari?" Tanya Ji Woo yang masih sibuk dengan billiardnya.

"itu merepotkan." Gumam Han Soo sambil memperhatikan pinggiran gelas.

"sensasinya akan beda hyung. Oh ya dimana gadis-gadis kalian?"Tanya Hae Woo

"mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi." Jawab Dong Wook.

"Hae Woo, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya ku pada Hae Woo

"kau mau kemana cantik?" goda Han Soo ketika kami sudah sudah duduk di sofa. "kenapa kau tidak meminum minuman mu hmmm? Atau kau mau mencoba meminumnya dengan cara yang berbeda?"

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya ku sinis.

Ku lihat Han Soo menyentuh bibirnya kemudian bibir ku. "hyung! Dia gadis ku!" geram Hae Woo

"ayolah Hae Woo, bukankah kita selalu berbagi hmm?" ucap Ji Woo yang kini telah merangkul Hae Woo

"kurasa kami harus pulang." Ucap Hae Woo bangkit seraya menarik tangan ku. "kami pamit hyung."

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Mendekati Hari ujian Intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi berkurang, hanya sekali dalam dua minggu. Sikap Hae Woo berubah belakangan ini. Dia jadi sedikit kasar, selalu memaksakan kehendak dan tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia juga memiliki teman-teman yang seperti itu di club. Sebuah Club malam khusus untuk kalangan atas, dan memiliki akses untuk dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Hye Na memahami sekarang, mengapa Eun Ra menjauhi Hae Woo, mengapa dia begitu membenci pria itu, mengapa dia menjauhi pria itu, mengapa dia berhati-hati padanya. Hye Na ingin menjauhinya tetapi kehadiran pria itu sedikit mengobati rasa rindu ku terhadap sang oppa.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak seluruh siswa dan siswi tingkat akhir Chungbuk National High School melakukan Ujian. Hal yang ditakutkan Hye Na selama ini terjadi. Hae Woo mengajaknya berlibur ke pulau Jeju, berdua saja sudah menakutkan sedangkan Hae Woo mengajak teman-temannya di club.

Hye Na's POV

"hye na-ya mengapa kekasih mu tidak berkunjung kemari lagi?" Tanya eomma ketika kami bersantai didepan televisi.

"kami sibuk ujian eomma." Jawabku seadanya.

"apa kalian berkelahi hmm?" Tanya appa kali ini.

"tidak apa." Hye Na tampak gelisah

"kali ini ada apa hmm? Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"dia mengajak ku berlibur." Jawabku jujur.

"benarkah? Dia sepertinya sangat rindu dengan mu." Goda eomma

"di jeju. 3 hari." Jelas ku.

"omonaa mengapa harus menginap?"

"kau tidak boleh pergi." Putus appa

"appa/chagia" ucap aku dan eomma bersama

"kenapa kalian memelototi ku seperti itu? apa kau tidak rindu dengan anak kita yang jelek ini jika tidak bertemu dengannya selama itu?" Tanya appa pada eomma.

"appa mu benar. Kau tidak boleh pergi." Putus eomma

"appa! Eomma!" protes ku.

"turutilah appa mu sayang. Ini demi kebaikan mu."

Hye Na mengikuti saran orang tuanya untuk tidak pergi dan memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja di Coffee Shop. Dia sudah mengabari Hae Woo untuk membatalkan rencananya karena dia tidak mendapatkan izin. Tetapi Hae Woo tetap saja keras kepala, oleh karena itu Hye Na mematikan ponselnya. Keadaan Kedai lumayan ramai sehingga kedai mereka terpaksa buka lebih lama dibandingkan biasanya. Sepulang bekerja Hye Na bertemu dengan Hae Woo di depan kedai.

"mengapa kau membatalkan acara kita begitu saja? Kau tau aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya? Tiket, akomodasi, penginapan dan semuanya. Haruskah aku membatalkannya?" Tanya Hae Woo ketika berpapasan dengan Hye Na.

"Mianhae, tapi mereka tidak memberi ku izin."

"HARUSKAH KU SINGKIRKAN MEREKA AGAR KAU MENJADI GADIS YANG PENURUT?" bentarknya

Plaaak- sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Hae Woo "Jaga bicara mu!" nafas Hye Na memburu namun dia masih mencoba tenang.

"kau harus membayar untuk semua ini." Geram Hae Woo yang masih memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah. "Ikut Aku!" paksanya sembari menarik lengan Hye Na, dan gadis itu pun berontak.

.

Sementara itu Tuan dan Nyonya Park sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Coffee Shop tempat putrinya bekerja. Sang Eomma merasa khawatir karena putrinya tak mengabari padahal jam pulang seharusnya sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Keadaan ponsel yang mati membuat Sang Eomma panik dan meminta suaminya untuk menjemputnya ditempat sang anak bekerja.

Orang tua pasti mempunyai firasat pada anaknya sendiri, begitu mereka tiba beberapa toko dari kedai, mereka melihat Hye Na sedang ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Sang appa keluar dari mobil untuk menolong putrinya.

Bugggh- tubuh Hae Woo terhempas mengenai trotoar ketika tuan Park memukulnya kemudian mengamankan Hye Na. Hae Woo bangkit dan semakin kalap, dia menarik Hye Na dan menendang tuan Park Hingga tersungkur. Tuan Park masih berusaha mendapatkan putrinya hingga suara yang terdengar beberapa meter dibelakang mereka menghentikan mereka.

"berhenti! Atau wanita tua ini yang akan menanggung semuanya!"

"eomma/ yeobo." Ucap kami bersamaan melihat ke sumber suara.

"kau benar-benar brengsek Hae Woo!" bentak ku hendak melayangkan tinju namun terhenti

"ku bilang hentikan! Kau benar-benar ingin dia yang menanggung semuanya?" suara itu menghentikan ku.

Disana terlihat Nyonya Park yang begitu berantakan, dia dipegangi oleh dua orang disisi kiri dan kanan. Serta seseorang yang mengarahkan pistol padanya. Matanya tak henti menangis.

Hae Woo hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringai "bagaimana? Apa aku harus benar-benar menyingkirkan mereka semua hmmm?" Tanya Hae Woo bernegosiasi. "aku akan melepaskan eomma mu jika kau ikut dengan ku" ucapnya lagi.

"jangan sayang kau tidak boleh ikut dengannya." Ucap sang eomma terisak.

Bugghh- orang yang disebelah kiri melayangkan pukulan pada sang eomma.

"berhenti! Jika kau mendekat maka wanita ini akan benar-benar mati!" ancam si orang yang memegang pistol ketika Tuan Park mencoba mendekati istrinya.

"bagaimana sayang? Kau terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Putuskan! Sebelum aku benar-benar menghabisinya!"

"baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan mu! Tapi lepaskan mereka!" putus ku. aku tahu Hae Woo tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

"lepaskan mereka!" perintah Hae Woo pada ketiga suruhannya.

"aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka."

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu disini."

Hye Na menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat sang appa sedang merangkul eomma yang sangat ketakutan dan syok.

"kalian tenanglah dan jangan khawatir. Pulanglah, tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang." Ucap Hye Na menenangkan

"kau tidak boleh pergi dengan psikopat itu sayang."

"dia bukan psikopat appa. Aku mengenalnya appa." Jawab ku. "jaga eomma baik-baik. Dia terlihat syok." Ucap ku setelah mengecup kening eomma. Kemudian memeluk appa.

"chaaaagiiia mari kita pergi." Suara Hae Woo begitu mengganggu.

"aku pergi appa." Pamit ku.

Hae Woo membukakan pintu mobil, sekali lagi ku lihat wajah kedua orang tuaku. Orang yang begitu aku sayangi sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

Hae Woo menghidupkan mesin mobil dan perlahan mobil yang kami tumpangi mulai bergerak, masih ku lihat kedua orang tuaku hingga belokan didepan menghilangi mereka.

"kita akan kemana?" Tanya ku setelah mobil melaju cukup lama.

"kita akan ke jeju bukan? Jadi tentu saja kita harus kebandara." Jawabnya masih focus mengemudi

"oh! Shitt!" geramnya Ku lihat Hae Woo menerima telpon dan melihat kebelakang melalu spion

Ada beberapa mobil polisi dan mobil orang tua Hye Na yang mengikuti mobil Hae Woo dibelakang. Aksi kejar-kejaran antara ketiga mobil pun tak dapat dihindari. Mereka saling tancap gas ketika salah satu mobil menambah kecepatannya. Aksi rebutan stir mobil pun terjadi di salah satu mobil yang terletak dipaling depan sehingga lajunya tampak memelan. Hal tersebut tentu saja dimanfaatkan oleh mobil yang berada di urutan kedua untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Rasa panik pun semakin muncul ketika lampu lalu lintas yang berada di perempatan mereka mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. Sang pengemudi lebih memilih menancap gas dibandingkan berhenti. Pertaruhan yang berhasil, namun tidak untuk mobil yang berada dibelakangnya. Mobil itu gagal berhenti dan terpental sejauh beberapa meter karena tertabak oleh truk yang berasal dari sisi kanan.

Tangis dan jeritan pun pecah dari gadis yang berada dimobil pertama. Dia meraung-raung memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin berada dimobil tersebut, hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat si pengemudi menghentikan mobilnya. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena dia melihat mobil polisi semakin mendekat. Terjadi kejar-kejaran lagi antara mobil Hae Woo dengan polisi. Tangisan dan Raungan Hye Na yang memintanya untuk menghentikan mobil semakin memperkeruh suasana dan membuat fokusnya buyar. Tak kadang mereka berebut stir dan membuat laju mobil oleng tak tentu arah. Hae Woo yang panik ketika melihat truk besar berhenti tiba-tiba dihadapannya membanting stir ke arah yang salah, sehingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas ke sungai.

"jika saja tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan, aku akan meminta maaf karena aku benar-benar menyesal. Rasa penyesalan ku untuk teman ku Eun Ra. Maaf telah mencampuri urusan kalian, maaf telah mencari tahu apa yang seharus yang tak diungkapkan, maaf karena mengabaikan mu, maaf karena aku bukanlah teman yang baik, aku mengerti semuanya sekarang. Maaf karena aku tak menyadarinya dan selalu menutup mata. Eomma appaa miahae, karena aku gagal menjadi anak yang baik. Aku berjanji jika aku masih diberikan kesempatan, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku akan menjadi Park Hye Na yang kalian banggakan."- tepat setelah sang gadis mengucapkan semua itu, sebuah ledakan besar terdengar, beriringan dengan pandangan sang gadis yang berubah menjadi gelap.

():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

Upacara kelulusan di Chungbuk National High School tahun ini berbeda dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Upacara kelulusan telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, kini auditorium mereka berubah menjadi aula pemakaman. Bagaimana tidak? sekolah mereka kehilangan dua orang sekaligus siswa-siswi mereka yang sempat dinyatakan hilang. Disana terdapat dua buah peti yang beriringan lengkap dengan ornament-ornament serta foto terbaik dari setiap penghuni petinya. Terlihat siswa, siswi dan guru bergantian memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada mereka.

Park Eun Ra, kini sedang memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada tablematenya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah temannya meskipun sempat renggang karena kesalah pahaman. Setelah memberi penghormatan dia bangkit dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hye Na-ya apa kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak membenci mu? Kita sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya. Kau orang yang menyenangkan. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf akulah yang membawamu padanya dan mengenalkannya, maaf juga karena secara tidak langsung akulah yang menjerumuskan mu. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini… kau tahu? Banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan pada mu saat itu, kau tahu? Polisi-polisi itu aku yang mengirimnya, instingku kuat bukan? Dan tentang orang tua mu, itu sama sekali bukan rencana ku, aku benar-benar menyesal untuk itu dan berharap kau benar-benar ditemukan. Aku bahkan meminta polisi terus mencari hingga jasad kalian ditemukan. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf…" air matanya tak henti menetes ketika Eun Ra mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat. Dia menenangkan diri sebelum sekali lagi memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada tablematenya kemudian berpindah ke peti disebelahnya.

"hei Kang Hae Woo aku benar-benar menepati ucapan ku bukan? Aku tidak akan berbicara apa pun dengan mu hingga kau mati. Aku benci pada mu sangat benci! Aku mempercayai hati ku pada mu tapi kau menyianyiakannya kau bahkan menyakiti teman ku." meskipun kata-kata yang terucap sangatlah kasar dan tidak bersahabat, Eun Ra tetaplah memberika penghormatan terakhir untuknya, tanpa sadar setetes air mata pun jatuh ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya.

.

"aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku harus bangkit dan menepati janji ku."

Di depan pintu masuk aula, berdiri seorang perempuan cantik, dia berambut ikal dark bown dengan dress peach berbalut blazer merah, tak lupa sebuah liontin berbentuk kelinci dengan lubang berbentuk bintang menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Dia membungkuk seolah ikut memberikan penghormatan terkhir kepada kedua mendiang kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Created By: Pumkin Minnie**

**Visit Writer's Profile if you interested.**

**Published By S&amp;K Entertainment on 27****th**** April 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be Continue_

**.**

Yuhuuuuuuu akhirnya punya kesempatan buat publish ini. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kalian udah baca kan karya Sungmin yang dipublish oleh S&amp;K ? gimana menurut kalian kisahnya? Aku tau ini aja udah panjang banget tapi maaf ada sedikit cuap-cuap sebagai penjelasan beberapa review, check it out

Aku emang sengaja menggunakan alur campuran untuk menimbulkan kesan mystery karena memang disitulah penyampaian permasalahannya. Jika dalam cerita ini aku hanya menggunakan satu alur pasti akan membosankan dan mudah ditebak. Jadi gak ada sama sekali niatan untuk buat kalian jadi bingung.

Mengenai Siapa Sungmin dan siapa Hyena, itu juga merupakan salah satu permasalahan disini dan aku selalu kasih clue disetiap chapternya bukan? Dan dichapter ini juga aku rasa udah jelas banget cluenya.

Jangan bingung-bingung lagi yaaaah, malahan aku yang bingung kalian bingung karena penggunaan alur campuran atau karena kalian yang belum bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? Oke oke aku tahu ini sungguh narsis. Aku cuman pengen menampilkan cerita 'pasaran' dengan kemasan yang berbeda.

**.**

**Special thanks to : **

Tika137 | kyuxmine | dewi,k,tubagus | TiffyTiffanyLee | Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 | danactebh | abilhikmah | Rly,C,JaeKyu | Guest (1) | Guest (2) | PaboGirl | PumpkinEvil | isjkmblue | kyukyu | Oh kyuhae |

**.**

**Gomawo juga buat para readers maupun siders yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Mengecewakan? Sudah mulai terjawabkah pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian? Ayo dong buat para siders tak ingin kah kau menunjukkan diri? Hanya sekedar untuk memberikan semangat untuk fast update. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran ataupun hanya sekedar memberi semangat untuk fast update.**

**.**

Satu lagi ini, mulai chapter depan aku gak janji bisa update cepet karena jadwal ngampus yang mulai padat tapi akan aku usahain jika memang respon kaliannya bagus. Percaya atau enggak readers terutama reviewers adalah penyemangat author-author disini untuk tetap update meskipun ditengah-tengah rutinitasnya yang padat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong **


	8. Rabbit Liontin

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**CHAPTER 7: Rabbit Liontin**

**Enjoy it!**

Pervious Chapter

**TOKYO – WINTER 2015**

Seorang Namja dan Yeoja berambut senada, dark brown sedang berada di kamar tidur mereka. Sang namja baru keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat dengan adanya lilitan handuk putih yang menutupi area privasinya dan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan sedikit air. Sementara yeojanya tengah berada di depan meja rias, mengeringkan rambut ikalnya menggunakan headdryer. Keadaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dari si namja, hanya menggunakan bathrobe dengan rambut lembabnya.

"kau yakin akan kembali kesana hmm?" tanyanya tepat di telinga kanan sang yeoja sambil memeluknya dari belakang

"oppa! kau mengagetkan ku saja."

"kau sangat cantik mengenakan kalung dan cincin itu." ucapnya memandang pantulan diri di cermin

"karena semua ini adalah pemberian mu oppa."

"mereka semua bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu sayang."

"chagia…."

"hmmm…"

"kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"kau akan selalu mendukungku kan?"

"tentu saja"

"pakai baju mu sana. Kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap sang yeoja menuju ranjang mereka

"aku mengerti."- "jadi bagaimana? Kau yakin akan kembali kesana?" tanyanya sembari mengenakan piayama tidurnya

"ini cita-cita ku kyu." Jawab sang yeoja ketika namjanya tertidur disampingnya

"baiklah sayang, aku akan terus mendukung mu."

.

.

.

"kyu…"

"hmmm…."

"aku takut"

"tenanglah sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka begitu antusias dengan buku ku."

"itu karena kau sangat luar biasa sayang."

…

"kyu…"

"hmmm…"

"bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali ku?"

"tidak akan sayang, percaya pada ku. Eomma dan appa telah mengurus semuanya."

…

"kyu…"

"'hmmm…"

"apa kau mengenali ku?"

"tentu saja, bahkan jika kau menggunduli kepala mu sekalipun aku akan langsung mengenali mu."

"huft, mereka akan mengenali ku."

"tidak akan sayang"

…

"Chagia…."

"hmmm…."

"apa kau masih mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu kembali?"

…. "tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakannya" ucapku cukup lama.

"butuh waktu cukup lama untuk aku menyadarinya." "sekarang, kau sungguh jauh berbeda sayang."

"Yaaaa cukup lama" jawab ku.

"jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi" "sekarang tidurlah, karena esok pagi kita harus berangkat."

Kyuhyun benar, aku tak perlu lagi merisaukannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEOUL – WINTER 2015**

Seorang Namja dan Yeoja berambut senada, dark brown tersebut kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman orang tuanya setelah pesawat yang mereka tumpangi dari Jepang mendarat dengan selamat di Incheon International Airport setengah jam yang lalu. Selama perjalanan tak henti-hentinya sang namja melihat yeojanya yang duduk disampingnya ini gelisah.

"Minnie-ya berhentilah memegangi liontin mu seperti itu." pinta Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah karna gadis yang disampingnya melakukan hal tersebut sejak mereka bangun tadi pagi.

"aku sangat takut oppa. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali ku?" jawabnya

"kalau kau seperti itu, akan semakin banyak orang yang mengenali mu sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"apa maksud mu oppa?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"apa kau mau para wartawan bertanya karna kau selalu memeganginya? Lepaskan liontin mu itu" pinta Kyuhyun

"oppa! Sudah ku bilang bukan jangan pernah meminta ku untuk melepaskannya." Protes gadis yang dipanggil Minnie itu.

"aku hanya ingin menukar liontin mu…"

"apa maksudmu?"

"lepaskan dulu liontin mu itu Minnie-ya." Minnie melepaskan kalung yang menghiasi lehernya kemudian memberikan liontinnya pada Kyuhyun.

"lihatlah, mereka terlihat begitu serasi." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan dua buah liontin dikedua tangannya.

"tentu saja oppa. Karena mereka sepasang."

"jika bukan karena ini aku tidak akan pernah menemukan mu sayang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat liontin yang dia pegang dengan tangan kirinya – itu milik Minnie.

"itu benar oppa. aku akan selalu mengingat hari itu, hari dimana Heechul eomma menemukanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback On_

**SEOUL – WINTER 2014**

Ini adalah malam Natal, malam dimana semua keluarga berbahagia dan berkumpul bersama dirumah. Pukul 10 malam Kyuhyun baru tiba di rumah orang tuanya. Kedatangan Kyuhyun tentu saja disambut hangat oleh ibunya yang membukakan pintu. Heechul eomma sangatlah cerewet, terbukti ketika wanita parubaya yang terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahun itu langsung menarik putranya dan berceoteh ria mengenai malam natalnya yang membosankan karena dikira dirinya tidak datang. Terlihat Hangeng appa, Siwon Hyung serta Kangin dan Leeteuk, appa dan omma dari sahabat kecilnya, Lee Sungmin. Rasa bersalah terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun ketika melihat kedua orang yang telah dia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri itu.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau membawanya kemari eoh?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"apa maksud mu Siwoonnieeee, adik mu ini tentu saja datang dengan eommanya yang cantik ini, benar kan kyuuu? Omonnna dia siapa kyu? Dari mana makhluk ini berasal?" Tanya Eomma Kyuhyun histeris ketika melihat seseorang dibelakang putranya.

"mungkin saja itu Kekasihnya Kyuhyun" – itu suara Leeteuk eomma yang terdengar sedih.

"ani ani Leeteuk eomma. Aku mengenal yeoja itu." jawab Siwon

"bagaimana bisa aku mengenalkannya jika kau langsung menarik ku kemari eomma." Jawab kyuhyun.

"yak! Anak kurang ajar. Mengapa kau menyalahkan ku eoh?" protes Heechul eomma.

"ishh, apoo eomma. Mengapa kau memukul ku?" protes Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban keganasan Heechul.

"arra arra. Kalian duduklah, aku akan mengambil minuman. Dan kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti." Ucap Heechul eomma.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, mengapa kau membawanya kemari kyu?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"kau mengenalnya Siwonnieee?" Tanya Heechul eomma

"tentu saja, aku sangat menenalnya."

"lalu siapa dia?"

"dia. . . Park Hye Na."

"aku tak perduli siapa namanya. Yang ku tanyakan mengapa dia bisa bersama dengan adik mu?"

"eomma tak bisakah kau tidak kasar padanya." Protes Kyuhyun. "Baiklah aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian. Dia Park Hye Na. aku mengenalnya di jepang karena dia teman bisnisnya siwon hyung."

"jika dia teman bisnis hyung mu. Mengapa kau membawanya kemari eoh? Seharusnya kau lebih menghargai perasaan teukiie eomma dan kangin appa. Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

"ya ya ya eomma berhentilah memukuli kepala ku" protes Kyuhyun sambil menghindari amukan eommanya dengan bersembunyi dipunggung hyungnya.

"ya ya ya kalian berhentilah berkelahi." Lerai Hangeng appa.

"heechuliee sebaiknya kami pulang saja. Bukan begitu yeobo?" ucap Leeteuk eomma setelah semuanya diam.

"kenapa harus kau yang pulang? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji ingin menginap disini?" Tanya Heechul "jika memang ada yang harus pulang bukan kalian orangnya." Sindir Heechul

"eomma!" protes Kyuhyun saat mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud eommanya.

"kau tak seharusnya membentak eomma mu seperti itu. eomma mu benar, jika ada yang harus pergi maka akulah orangnya." Ucap Hye Na

"kau tak boleh pergi. Aku yang membawamu kemari." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku telah membuat suasana damai di malam natal menjadi kacau. Aku permisi." Ucap Hye Na memberi salam kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang berbicara padanya.

"ya ya ya Park Hye Na tunggu aku." Teriak Kyuhyun "eomma tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu padanya, aaaargghh!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal

**.**

**.**

Hye Na's POV

Tak seharusnya aku menerima usulan Kyuhyun untuk merayakan natal bersama dengan keluarga besarnya di Seoul. Seharusnya aku cukup tahu diri untuk mengetahui siapa diriku ini. Sejak kami datang pertama kali, bahkan orang yang dipanggil eomma oleh kyuhyun itu pun tak menyadari keberadaan diriku yang berada dibelakang putranya hingga orang yang ku ketahui sebagai hyungnya Kyuhyun itu bertanya. Heechul eomma tak menyukai keberadaan ku dirumahnya atau mungkin dia tidak menyukai kedekatan ku dengan Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah siapa juga yang tidak akan kesal diperlakukan seperti itu? lebih baik aku pergi dan kembali kerumah ku, ah ani, aku bahkan tidak memiliki rumah di korea ini. Kemana saja asal tidak bersama nenek lampir yang menyebalkan itu. bukannya aku tidak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang meminta ku untuk berhenti, namun tingkah laku Heechul eomma benar-benar membuat ku jengah. Langkah ku terhenti ketika seseorang berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan ku, kalian pasti mengetahui bukan siapa orangnya.

"Hye Na ya kumohon maafkan eomma ku. aku tahu dia sungguh keterlaluan." Ucap Kyuhyun

"aku sudah menolaknya bukan. Tetapi kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala membawa ku kemari?"

"aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika reaksi eomma akan seperti ini."

"aku memakluminya. Jadi biarkan aku pergi dari sini."

"kau ingin tinggal dimana? Ini sudah sangat larut. Menginaplah semalam disini. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada eomma dan mengantar mu besok." Pinta Kyuhyun

"baiklah. . ." ucap ku mengalah

.

Kini disinilah aku berada, disalah satu kamar tamu kediaman keluarga Cho. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya heechul eomma mengizinkan ku untuk tinggal disini satu malam. Terkadang aku merasa iri pada Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki eomma yang sangat perhatian padanya seperti itu. aku tahu, Heechul eomma adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ku dengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar yang aku tempati.

"apa aku mengganggu ku?" Tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu

"tentu saja tidak. masuklah…"

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Bukan maksud ku melakukan itu" ucap orang itu.

"aku dapat memahaminya nyonya cho." Jawab ku

"aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku merasa tidak enak pada teukki dan kangin." Jelas Heechul

"kau sudah mengatakannya bukan?"

"ah iya, kau ada hubungan apa dengan putra ku?"

"kami hanya rekan bisnis. Ya rekan bisnis hanya itu. . ."

"benarkah?"

"sungguh hanya itu"

"kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah mengajak teman yeojanya sejak dia kehilangan sahabat kecilnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Agak aneh bukan jika sekarang dia membawa mu kemari?"

"sahabat kecil?"

"yaaa, putri semata wayang teeuki dan kangin."

"Kyuhyun selalu bermain bersamanya hingga dia hilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia mungkin masih terus mencarinya hingga sekarang."

"aku memahaminya sekarang mengapa kau sangat menjaga persaan mereka."

"kau istirahatlah, perjalanan kemari pasti sangat melelahkan bukan?"

"terima kasih atas perhatian mu."

"aku hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan buruk dipertemuan pertama kita." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Aku benar bukan? Heechul eomma adalah orang yang baik. Lebih baik aku mandi dan pergi tidur karna hari sudah semakin larut.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah mengiringi hari yang penuh suka cita ini. Aku berterima kasih pada tuhan karenanya natal ku ditahun ini tidaklah sendirian.

"eomma appa apa kalian bahagia disana? Apa kalian dapat melihat ku disini? Selamat natal eomma, appa. Aku merindukan kalian. Sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap ku sambil memandangi figura berisi foto ku bersama ke dua orang tua ku. pandangan ku terhenti pada sebuah kotak emas didalam tas ku ketika aku ingin mengembalikan figura itu ketempatnya.

"oppa." Lirih ku ketika membuka kotak tersebut "aaarrgghhh kepala ku!" sungguh kenapa rasa sakit ini datang kembali. Ku buka seluruh isi tas ku untuk menemukan obat pereda nyeri, namun nihil. Aku ingat obatnya berada di blazer ku dikamar mandi. "arrgghhh kepala ku!" masih dengan menahan rasa sakit dikepala, ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Normal's POV

"aaarrgghhh kepala ku!"

Jeritan itu terdengar dari dalam kamar yang di tempati oleh Hye Na ketika Heechul hendak mengajaknya untuk sarapan. Rasa panik tentu saja hinggap pada diri Heechul, dia pun bergegas dan mengetok pintu kamar namun hingga jeritan kedua kembali terdengarpun tak ada respon sama sekali dari dalam. Setelah beberapa saat, Heechul memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengeceknya. Ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Hye Na-shi gwaenchanna? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" teriak Heechul ketika dia melihat keadaan kamar yang cukup berantakan namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hye Na dari dalam kamar mandi.

"jika kau sudah baikan, turunlah ke bawah untuk sarapan."

Setelah menyampaikan pesan itu Heechul berniat untuk turun ke bawah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu diantara barang-barang Hye Na yang berantakan diatas ranjang.

"ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa? Kyuhyunieeee, yeobooo, teukiah kemarilah. Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ini berada disini?" rancau Heechul tak jelas ketika melihat benda yang dimaksud.

"eomma/ yeobo/ heechulie" ucap kyuhyun, hangeng dan leeteuk bersamaan ketika melihat kondisi Heechul yang pingsan di lantai.

"yeobo sadarlah. Sadarlah." Ucap hangeng menyadarkan istrinya

"sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau kenapa chuliee?" Tanya leeteuk sedih

"appaa. Leeteuk eomma." Panggil Kyuhyun "mungkinkah ini yang menyebabkan eomma jatuh pingsan?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan benda yang dimaksud

"minniee ya" lirih leeteuk eomma kemudian pingsan.

"yak teukiie ya kenapa kau pingsan juga?" hangeng semakin bingung melihat leeteuk yang juga jatuh pingsan. "kyuhyun-na bantu appa mengangkat leeteuk, dan appa akan mengangkat eomma mu." Putus Hangeng

"ada apa ini? Kenapa eomma mu dan leeteuk ahjumma pingsan? " Itu suara Hye Na yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kau? Tunggulah disini. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian pergi menyusul appanya yang telah keluar lebih dahulu.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan eomma mu dan leeteuk ahjumma kyuhyunna?" ini sudah kali kelima Hye Na menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setelah lima menit yang lalu Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar tamu tempat Hye Na berada. Sama seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya yang berakhir tanpa respon, pertanyaan kali ini pun sama. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun jelas terlihat menahan amarahnya, lengan kirinya terkepal erat memegang sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab kedua eommanya jatuh pingsan. Otaknya tengah berfikir keras memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakannya pada gadis yang dibawanya dari jepang, gadis yang mungkin menjadi pemilik dari benda tersebut.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itulah yang akhirnya terucap pertama kali dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu kyuhyunna?" Hye Na terlihat bingung "bagaimana keadaan eomma mu dan leeteuk ahjumma?" tanyanya lagi.

"apa kau bilang? bagaimana keadaan mereka?" eomma ku dan leeteuk ahjumma? Apa kau akan tetap menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setelah mengetahui penyebab mereka seperti itu?" Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk terlihat berbicara normal. Namun intonasi serta pergerakan tangannya yang semakin erat mengepal jelas menunjukkan bahwa pria tersebut tengah menahan amarah. "siapa kau sebenarnya?" akhirnya Kyuhyun pun meledak. "apa kau salah satu dari komplotan penculik itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan apa yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sebuah kalung berliontin kelinci dengan lubang berbentuk bintang.

"kyuhyunna mengapa itu bisa ada padamu?"

"mengapa ini bisa ada pada ku? seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada mu. Mengapa benda ini ada pada mu eoh?"

"kumohon kembalikan itu pada ku. itu satu-satunya milik ku yang sangat berharga."

"milik mu? Apa kau merampasnya dari seseorang eoh?"

Plaaakkk "sekarang apa lagi ini? Kau menuduh ku sebagai pencuri setelah tadi menuduh ku sebagai penculik? Kembalikan pada ku." "aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu memvonis ku sebagai penculik dan pencuri tetapi kau tidak bisa mengambil barang orang lain sembarangan. Aku tidak perduli jika yang lain, kecuali yang ini. Karena ini adalah peninggalan dari oppa ku satu-satunya."

"arrgggh kepala ku!"

.

_Flashback Off_

.

.

"aku bahkan benar-benar bodoh mengira dirimu sebagai penculik dan pencuri." Ucap Kyuhyun menyesal

"sudahlah oppa. Bukankah sekarang aku sudah ada disini? Disamping mu?"

"kau benar."

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan liontin itu?"

"ah ini?" kau pegang yang ini. Dan aku pegang yang ini. Jika wartawan bertanya kau bisa menjawabnya sebagai souvenir novel bukan? Anggaplah sebagai pasangan dan kau juga akan membagikannya sebagai merchandise.

"kau benar-benar ingin aku membagikannya sebagai merchandise?"

"tentu saja tidak. kita bisa membuat replikanya bukan?"

"ah, ide mu sungguh luar biasa oppa."

"jadi kau tidak perlu merisaukan apapun sayang. Karena eomma dan appa telah mengurus semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be Continue_

.

Taraaaaaaaaaa Chapter 7 is coming. Yang chapter 6 itu hanya cerita yang dibuat oleh ming, mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang nyata dan fiksi hahahahahaha. Ada yang sadarkah ada kesamaan antara tokoh Hye Na yang ada di cerita fiksi buatan ming itu dengan Hye Na yang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setahun yang lalu.? Yup, dia adalah Park Hye Na yang Kyuhyun temui setahun yang lalu di Jepang, Sung Min nya yang kini ada disampingnya. Udah dikasih juga kan flashback gimana kyu bisa tahu kalo itu ming. Yeeeaayyy selamat buat kalian yang tebakannya benar.

.

Tadinya aku berencana hiatus karena jadwal kuliah yang benar-benar padat. Tapi seorang author memotivasi ku untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini hingga tamat. Jadinya beginilah aku sempatkan menulis dan update disaat waktu senggang. Maaf banget sempat berfikiran untuk hiatus, maaf juga karena buat kalian bingung dengan fic ini, terimakasih juga buat kalian yang nyempetin untuk baca maupun review disetiap chapternya. Kalian lah penyemanagat ku yang sesungguhnya.

.

**Special thanks to : **

Tika137 | kyuxmine | dewi,k,tubagus | TiffyTiffanyLee | Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 | danactebh | abilhikmah | Rly,C,JaeKyu | Guest (1) | Guest (2) | PaboGirl | PumpkinEvil | isjkmblue | kyukyu | Oh kyuhae |

**.**

**Gomawo juga buat para readers maupun siders yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Hancur kah? Mengecewakan? Sudah mulai terjawabkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian? Ayo dong buat para siders tak ingin kah kau menunjukkan diri? Hanya sekedar untuk memberikan semangat untuk fast update. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran ataupun hanya sekedar memberi semangat untuk fast update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong **


	9. Who Are You?

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**CHAPTER 8: Who Are You?**

**Enjoy it!**

Seoul 2016

Harmony Ballroom merupakan ballroom utama di intercontinental seoul coex dengan luas 1164sqm yang mampu menampung 1200 orang kini tengah ramai dipenuhi para pegawai baik itu penata ruangan, pelayan maupun orang-orang lainnya yang berkepentingan. Karangan bunga sebagai ucapan selamat pun telah berjejer disepanjang dinding menuju pintu utama. Harmony ballroom didesain untuk acara peresmian. Setengah ruangan didesain dengan panggung kecil dan kursi-kursi yang tersusun rapih untuk para tamu undangan. Sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan kosong dengan meja panjang dan beberapa kursi di salah satu sisinya.

Diruangan lainnya yang sesungguhnya digunakan untuk melakukan pertemuan pun sukses diubah menjadi ruang tunggu sang 'artis' beserta kru dan managernya itu tak lepas dari kesunyian, setidaknya itu yang terjadi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kini hanya terdapat dua orang diruangan itu, dua anak cucu adam yang berlawanan jenis. Ya dia adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Sungmin bermaksud mengadakan meet and greet terkait novelnya sukses diluncurkan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Minnie ya apa kau yakin ingin tetap melakukan meet and greet ini?" Tanya si namja

"tentu saja oppa. Aku tidak ingin membuat para pembaca kecewa. Mereka bahkan sudah sangat penasaran dengan penulis novel yang begitu terkenal itu." candanya

"lalu bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali mu ming?"

"tenang saja, bukannya kau akan selalu ada disamping ku dan membantu ku. bukan begitu oppa?

"Bisakah kau tidak bercanda disaat seperti ini?"

"dan bisakah kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya? Ini bahkan sudah hampir h-jam dan aku pun sudah mulai terbiasa."

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu ming…" ucapnya lirih

.

.

Kursi-kursi yang dipersiapkan untuk tamu undangan sudah mulai terisi penuh. Dibarisan pertama merupakan tamu undangan khusus yaitu keluarga dan orang-orang penting dari agensi. Dibarisan kedua dipersiapkan untuk para wartawan baik dari acara tevisi, surat kabar maupun radio. Acara pertama yang merupakan meet and greet yang terdiri dari sesi perkenalan dan Tanya jawab seputar kesuksesan pembuatan novel dan kehidupan pribadi pun dimulai. Diatas panggung terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan beberapa buah kursi. Ada Sungmin yang duduk dikursi paling tengah, managernya serta Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mewakili agensi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diajukan berhasil mereka jawab dengan lancar dan berhasil mengundang gelak tawa hadirin yang datang.

Sungmin's POV

Aku tak menyangka jika karya ku yang beberapa bulan dikirimkan pada agensi disukai oleh para pembaca, bahkan mereka begitu antusias meminta pihak agensi untuk mengadakan meet and greet dengan penulisnya. Pihak agensi tentu sangat setuju dan mendukung acara tersebut. Aku pun tentu menyetujuinya karena memang inilah impian ku, menjadi seorang penulis yang terkenal. Tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun oppa, dia sangat menentang hal tersebut sejak awal. Aku tak tahu mengapa bahkan sejak awal, sebelum karya ini dikirmakan dia selalu menentangnya. Padahal dia bilang dia akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kulakukan. Begitu pun dengan sekarang, meskipun dia bilang dia mendukungnya tetapi dia bersikap seolah-olah aku tak boleh melakukannya. Bahkan hingga beberapa saat sebelum acara dimulai.

Kini disinilah aku berada, bersama manager ku, kyuhyun, dan siwon. menghadiri acara meet and greet. Sesi Tanya jawab dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan apa yang ditakutkan oleh kyuhyun oppa tidak terjadi. Aku siap ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Lee Sung Min, apakah kau sudah memprediksi bahwa karya mu akan sangat disukai oleh pembaca?" pertanyaan Ban Si Ho reporter MSC News

"aku memprediksikan bahwa ini pasti akan disukai oleh pembaca seperti karya-karya ku sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa respon mereka akan se-antusias ini."

"apa yang diucapkan oleh Penulis kita adalah benar, sebelum meluncurkan karnya ini dia merupakan seorang penulis lepas dan dia telah memenangkan banyak perlombaan dari karya-karyanya." Ucap sang MC menengahi. "baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan kepertanyaan yang selanjutnya."

Seseorang di ujung sana mengangkat tangannya, setelah memperkenalkan diri dia pun mengucapkan pertanyaannya. "sosok 'Park Hye Na' itu benar-benar terlihat nyata. Dari manakah anda mendapatkan inspirasi seperti itu?"

"ya, terima kasih atas pertanyaannya tuan shin. Silahkan dijawab pertanyaannya nona lee." Ucap sang MC

"Park Hye Na merupakan sosok yang tercipta dan tumbuh dalam imajinasi ku. bagaimana bisa hal tersebut terlihat nyata? Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana aku akan bersikap jika aku menjadi dirinya oleh karena itu kisah yang kutampilkan menjadi terlihat lebih realistis." Jawab ku

"jika anda benar-benar mengalami hal itu, kira-kira apa yang anda lakukan? Apakah anda akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan 'Park Hye Na'? lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan jika berada diposisi tokoh lainnya?" Tanya salah satu penonton tiba-tiba

"aku tentu tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan dia. Hye Na adalah tokoh yang baik hati tetapi dia juga tokoh yang bodoh, akan ku pastikan bahwa aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan 'orang yang salah'.

"lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan jika berada diposisi tokoh lainnya?" terdengar kembali pertanyaan yang sama dari orang yang sama.

'apa maksudnya ini?' "maaf, bisakah anda perjelas tokoh lain siapa yang anda maksud?" Tanya ku mencoba ramah

"entahlah, mungkin Park Eun Ra." Jawabnya asal

Ku lirik ke arah kyuhyun oppa disebelah ku. aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud yang dia tanyakan.

"maafkan aku tuan tanpa nama. Tapi sepertinya nona lee tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan anda. Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya dipersilahkan." Jawab Kyuhyun menengahi

"nona lee perkenalkan, nama ku Cho Hee Ra. Aku salah satu penggemar tulisan mu. Aku ingin bertanya mengapa anda membuat akhir yang seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan keadaan tokoh-tokoh yang lain?. Terimakasih"

"ah, ending yang seperti itu bukankah sudah sangat biasa? Tokoh utama berakhir bahagia dengan penjelasan tokoh-tokoh yang lain." Terdengar gelak tawa dari para pengunjung. "alasan ku membuat akhir seperti itu adalah karena aku ingin pembaca lah yang menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana akhirnya apakah itu akan berakhir happy ending ataukah unhappy ending. Aku harap kau puas dengan jawaban ini, Hee Ra shi, salam kenal." Jawab ku diiringi lambaian tangan.

"baiklah aku rasa satu pertanyaan terakhir sebelum kita beranjak ke acara yang selanjurnya." Ucap sang MC kembali

"nona lee, kami semua disini tahu bahwa yang disamping anda adalah Cho Kyuhyun, adik dari Cho Siwon. dia adalah direktur utama yang menangani S&amp;K Entertainment di jepang. Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal dan membuatnya menghadiri acara mu sekarang?"

"kalian tentu saja mengenalnya bukan?" Tanya ku sambil melirik ke arah kyuhyun. " apa perlu aku mengatakannya disini? Tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan mempercayainya." Ucap ku dengan nada dibuat sedih.

"tentu saja tidak. kami akan mempercayai apa pun yang kau ucapkan." " ayo beritahu kami, katakana lah" desakan seperti itu terus terucap dari para penonton

"kyuhyun adalah oppa ku. kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil." Ucap ku. ekspresi yang sama terlihat dari setiap pengunjung, yaitu terkejut.

"apa berarti kau juga sudah mengeenal siwon? apa kau masuk S&amp;K Karena sebuah koneksi?" cetuk salah satu pengunjung

"aku pastikan bahwa itu tidak benar. Dia mendaftar dan diterima sesuai dengan prosedurnya. Silahkan kunjungi staff HRD kami jika kalian meragukannya." Jawab siwon

"dan, kenapa dia ingin menghadiri acara ku sekarang mungkin akan dijawab langsung oleh kyuhyun oppa sendiri

"bukankah Minnie sudah menjawabnya, bahwa aku adalah teman lamanya. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian." Jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "ah, aku mengerti dengan pertanyaan 'siapa' yang kalian maksud. Kalian benar, dia adalah yeojachingu ku. wajar bukan jika seorang kekasih hadir diacara kekasihnya untuk mendukungnya?"

"waaah, kau sungguh beruntung eonni" " kalian memang terlihat serasi" " semoga kalian langgeng" "meskipun aku sedikit kecewa, aku akan tetap mendukung kalian." Kira-kira begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar sesaat setelah kyuhyun mengumumkan hubungannya di depan publik.

"waaah, ini tentu kabar yang membahagiakan pastinya bukan? Mari kita ucapkan selamat dan selalu mendoakan bagi keduanya. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir. Sebelum beranjak ke acara selanjutnya, izin kan saya menutup acara ini. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan terima kasih telah menghadiri meet and greet hari ini. Dan sesi fanssign akan dimulai satu jam kemudian, setelah makan siang. Saya Lee Yoo bi pamit undur diri, selamat menikmati makan siang."

.

.

.

Normal's POV

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh Sungmin, Sang Manager, Kyuhyun dan Siwon saat pertama kali memasuki ballroom sesudah makan siang adalah antrian penggemar yang telah mengekor rapih hingga ke pintu keluar. Tanpa pembukaan resmi yang berarti acara fanssign pun dimulai. Setiap penggemar dapat bertegur sapa, bertanya, berfoto serta mendapat tanda tangan sungmin dalam novelnya. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga giliran salah satu pengunjung yang sepertinya merupakan pasangan kekasih itu pun tiba.

"chagi-ya, lihatlah aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu secara langsung dengan Sungmin." Ucap sang gadis pada kekasihnya

"kau benar sayang, sungmin dan oppanya." Jawab si namja.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'sungmin dan oppanya'?" kali ini kyuhyun yang bertanya

"aku tidak salah bicara bukan? Noona sungmin sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau adalah oppanya."

"sudahlah oppa, dia benar. Bukankah tadi aku mengucapkan seperti itu." ucap Sungmin mencoba menengahi perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. "baiklah, siapa namamu noona?" Tanya sungmin setelah menandatangani bukunya dan ingin menuliskan nama si pemilik buku

"ah, ireumi…. Eun Ra. Park Eun Ra." Jawab sang gadis. "Senang bertemu kembali dengan mu Sungminiee. Ah bukan Hye Na-shi. Atau aku harus memanggil mu… Park Hye Jin." Sapa Eun Ra setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be Continue_

**.**

**Tatarattata akhirnya punya kesempatan buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Adakah yang masih ingat dengan ini? Selamat Hardiknas readers… buat yang sedang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan tetap optimis yaaa, buat yang mau ujian jangan lupa belajar. **

**.**

**Gomawo juga buat para readers maupun siders yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Tanpa cuap-cuap, tanpa basa basi, semoga kali menyukai chapter ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong**


	10. Dilemma?

**Mianhae Chingu-ya**

**.**

**By Seoglyu Yeowang**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: Newbie, GS, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**CHAPTER 9: Dilemma?**

**Enjoy it!**

**Previous Chapter**

"Minnie ya apa kau yakin ingin tetap melakukan meet and greet ini?" Tanya si namja

"tentu saja oppa. Aku tidak ingin membuat para pembaca kecewa. Mereka bahkan sudah sangat penasaran dengan penulis novel yang begitu terkenal itu." candanya

"lalu bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali mu ming?"

"tenang saja, bukannya kau akan selalu ada disamping ku dan membantu ku. bukan begitu oppa?"

.

.

"aku tentu tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan dia. Hye Na adalah tokoh yang baik hati tetapi dia juga tokoh yang bodoh, akan ku pastikan bahwa aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan 'orang yang salah'"

.

.

"sudahlah oppa, dia benar. Bukankah tadi aku mengucapkan seperti itu." ucap Sungmin mencoba menengahi perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. "baiklah, siapa namamu noona?" Tanya sungmin setelah menandatangani bukunya dan ingin menuliskan nama si pemilik buku

.

.

"ah, ireumi…. Eun Ra. Park Eun Ra." Jawab sang gadis. "Senang bertemu kembali dengan mu Sungminiee. Ah bukan Hye Na-shi. Atau aku harus memanggil mu… Park Hye Jin." Sapa Eun Ra setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Kyuhyun's POV

Ahaaaah… betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Disaat aku mulai menyerah setelah pencarian tak berarti selama sepuluh tahun, akhirnya dia kembali. Minnie ku, Minnie si gadis kelinci ku telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang benar-benar cantik. Apa salahnya bukan jika aku membantunya menggapai cita-cita kecilnya. Lihatlah, kini dia tengah tersenyum bahagia ditengah puncak karirnya dan betapa bahagianya aku dapat melihat dan berada disampingnya. Kalian pasti merasa iri pada ku.

Serangkaian kegiatan pembukaan telah selesai dilakukan dan kini kami, aku, siwon hyung, minnie, dan managernya tengah melangkah bersama menuju ballroom kembali untuk kegiatan terakhir yaitu fanssign. Terlihat antrian tamu undangan yang mulai mengekor hingga ke pintu keluar.

Satu persatu penggemar berinteraksi dengan Minnie, ada-ada saja permintaannya mulai dari berfoto bersama, berfoto aegyo, hingga meminta kami bernyanyi bersama tetapi tak terlihat sedikit pun raut kesal diwajahnya, hanya ada senyuman tulus dan tawa dibibirnya.

"chagi-ya, lihatlah aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu secara langsung dengan Sungmin." Ucap pengunjung berikutnya setelah tiba dihadapan kami

"kau benar sayang, sungmin dan oppanya." Jawab si namja.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'sungmin dan oppanya'?" 'apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu

"aku tidak salah bicara bukan? Noona sungmin sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau adalah oppanya."

"sudahlah oppa, dia benar. Bukankah tadi aku mengucapkan seperti itu." ucap Sungmin mencoba menengahi perdebatan kecil yang terjadi. "baiklah, siapa namamu noona?" Tanya sungmin setelah menandatangani bukunya.

Aura tegang mulai menyelimuti Minnie, dengan perlahan dia mengalihkan fokus pada lawan bicaranya.

"ah, ireumi…. Eun Ra. Park Eun Ra." Jawab sang gadis. "Senang bertemu kembali dengan mu Sungminiee. Ah bukan Hye Na-shi. Atau aku harus memanggil mu… Park Hye Jin." Sapa Eun Ra setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya.

"kau tak apa ming?" tanyaku panik melihat Minnie terduduk lemas di kursinya setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan novel dan pulpen yang dipegangnya.

"sepertinya kekasih mu perlu beristirahat tuan cho, lebih baik kau menyudahi acara ini karena sepertinya dia tak akan bisa melanjutkannya kembali." Ucap si namja yang belum diketahui namanya. "hubungi kami jika kau penasaran mengapa aku berbicara seperti ini." Ucapnya sebelum pergi seraya meletakkan sebuah kartu nama.

.

.

Kini kami berada di ruang perawatan salah satu rumah sakit di seoul, benar saja sesaat setelah mereka pergi, kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara setelah melihat kondisi minnie yang tak kunjung membaik. Terlihat Minnie tertidur pulas diranjangnya karena pengaruh obat penenang. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, ternyata itu leeteuk eomma dan kangin appa.

"yeobo-ya lihat lah bagaimana uri Minnie sepeti ini. Hiks" rancau teuki eomma tak jelas saat melihat kondisi Minnie

"eommaaa, aku mohon tenanglah, Minnie tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang jika kau terus merancau tak jelas seperti ini." Ucapku menenangkan eomma.

"apa kau bilang eoh? Beristirahat dengan tenang? Kau fikir putriku sudah mati! Semua ini karena kau! Sudah ku bilanng bukan untuk mencegahnya melakukan semua ini. Kau bilang kau akan melindunginya! Aaaa!" rancau eomma sambil memukul-mukul dada dan perut ku.

"eomma tenanglah, aku tak akan lupa dengan janji ku." ucapku kembali menenangkan sambil memeluk teukki eomma. "apa kau tak sedih jika melihat Minnie sadar sedangkan kondisi eomma seperti ini?" tanyaku membujuk.

"yeobo kau harus kuat, aku yakin kyuhyun juga merasa sedih." Kali ini kangin appa yang berbicara.

.

Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan apa yang terjadi, belum lagi identitas kedua orang misterius itu terungkap, tingkah Minnie setiap hari semakin aneh. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap ucapannya ketika pertama kali sadar.

.

.

_Flashback On_

Perlahan ku buka mata ku saat aku merasakan belaian di kepala ku ketika aku tertidur menunggui Minnie dirumah sakit. Ku lihat dia tersenyum pada ku. sungguh indah senyumannya.

"apa aku mengganggu tidurmu oppa?" tanyanya

"kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Tunggu sebentar, biar ku panggilan dokter untuk memerik…"

"andwaeyo oppa" ucapnya menahan ku.

"waeyo ming?"Tanya ku bingung

"aniyo oppa. Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu."

"tapi dokter harus memeriksa kondisi mu dulu."

"aku baik-baik saja."

"benarkah?" Tanya ku memastikan, dan dia hanya mengangguk lucu.

"cha! Duduklah disini" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya yang kosong karena dia bergeser.

"aku dibawah saja Minnie-ya"

"baiklah" ucapnya sambil cemberut

"hentikan itu atau aku akan mencium mu saat ini juga." Ucap ku. uggh sungguh aku tak tahan melihat tingkah lucunya yang imut.

"yak byuntae-ya!"

"ya ya ya Minnie ya hentikan ini. Kau mau aku lupa ingatan karena kau memukul kepala ku terlalu keras." Ucapku meringis sambil melindungi kepalaku yang menjadi sasaran amukannya.

"aku tak mau mempunyai oppa yang mesum seperti mu."

"benarkah ming?"

"…"

"Ming?"

"…"

"baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan pergi." Sungguh, aku hanya mencoba untuk menggodanya. Namun setelah aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah, dia tak kunjung bersua untuk menahan ku. 'ada apa dengannya?' fikirku.

"jangan pergi. . . kumohon jangan pergi." Ucapnya lirih terdengar ketika ku membuka gagang pintu.

"hanya kaulah yang ku punya saat ini. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Bisiknya namum masih dapat terdengar ditelinga ku.

"chullie eomma pernah bilang bahwa kau terus mencariku selama sepuluh tahun. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Kau ingin aku berhenti dari menulis bukan baiklah aku akan menurutinya. Tapi aku mohon jangan temui orang itu. apa kau lebih mempercayai perkataan seseorang yang baru kau temui beberapa menit? Kumohon oppa jangan lakukan itu. . . . aku mohon percayalah pada ku"

Kriiieeet terdengar pintu terbuka "istirahatlah, aku akan pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil keperluan mu selama disini. Jangan fikirkan apapun, sebentar lagi teukki eomma dan chullie eomma akan datang." Ucapku sebelum melangkah keluar.

.

_Flashback Off_

.

.

"aarrrgghhh! Minnie-ya apa maksud ucapan mu?" gumam ku.

Kondisi jalanan yang lenggang pun mendukungku untuk menambah laju kecepatan mobil. Setibanya dirumah, aku bergegas menunu kamar tidur Minnie, setelah mengambil beberapa kepeluan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, akupun begegas keluar. Ketika melewati mejanya, kulihat ada foto terbarunya bersama aku, kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga besarnya, dia terlihat sangat cantik ketika tersenyum. Ku lihat laci mejanya sedikit terbuka, rasa ingin menyelidiki pun hinggap dalam hati. Perlahan ku buka laci tersebut, kulihat sebuah kotak yang kutahu adalah tempat menyimpan kalungnya. Dibawahnya terdapat bingkai foto yang diletakkan terbalik.

"mengapa diletakkan terbalik? Memangnya itu foto apa?" Tanya ku bingung

Kriiiiiennnng…. Ponsel ku berdering ketika aku hendak mengambil bingkai tersebut

"yeoboseo"

"…."

"ne, aku masih dirumah. Waeyo?"

"…"

"mwo, bagaimana bisa?"

"….."

"baiklah, aku akan segera tiba disana. Eomma kau tolong tenangkan dia dulu selama aku dalam perjalanan dan jangan lupa untuk memanggil dokter."

"…."

"ne, aku mengerti."- pip

Setelah sambungan terputus, bergegas ku ambil tas dan melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bagaimana dia melakukan hal nekad seperti itu ketika aku tidak ada.

.

.

.

Setibanya disana, kulihat teukki eomma terduduk lemas di kursi pengunjung sedangkan chullie eomma berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"bagaiman keadaannya eomma?" tanya ku ketika telah tiba dihadapannya.

"kondisinya sudah lebih membaik ketika dokter memberinya obat penenang. Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat." Jawab chullie eomma

"bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti itu? Apa kalian tak becus menjaganya eoh?" ucap ku terbawa emosi

"apa kau bilang? Kau bilang kami tak becus? Jika kami tak becus lalu kau apa namanya?" kali ini teukki eomma yang menjawab

"apa maksud mu eoh?" emosi ku semakin tersulut mendengar jawabannya.

"kyunniee tenanglah... ketika kami tiba, minnie memang sudah tidak ada diruangannya. Seorang suster melihatnya sedang mengejar seseorang hingga ke depan rumah sakit. Tetapi ketika kami memanggilnya, ia malah menghindari kami dan berlari ke atap sambil berteriak histeris. Dia bilang, kau tidak boleh menemuinya, kau harus mempercayaiku, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku terus menerus hingga keatap, di atap...

"eomma ku mohon hentikan." Ucapku memotong pembicaraannya. Sungguh aku tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya.

"eomma maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Tak seharusnya aku meninggalkannya sendiri seperti itu. Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku." Ucapku menyesal.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, kini kondisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai menjauh. Hal ini dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang harus bolak-balik Seoul-Tokyo untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang terjadi disana, ditambah lagi Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengurus keperluan butik barunya yang akan di buka beberapa minggu lagi.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Sungmin menggeluti bidang baru, yaitu fashion. Kyuhyun tahu, ialah yang meminta Sungmin mencari kesibukan yang baru selama dia tidak ada. Tetapi kini ia menyesal karena Sungmin terlalu fokus hingga mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Minnie ya kau mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sibuk sendiri sehabis sarapan

"Aku harus ke gangnam oppa"

"Sepagi ini? Kau bahkan baru kembali 8 jam yang lalu."

"Bagaimana lagi oppa. Aku harus melihat kesiapan disana sendiri oppa."

"Bagaimana jika kau mengutus orang untuk kesana ming?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya oppa. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kita berdebat tentang hal ini?"

"Karena kau tidak mau mendengarkannya ming."

"Aku berangkat dulu neee... Chu" setelah meninggalkan kecupan ringan di pipi, Sungmin pun pergi.

. . .

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan para manager dari artis-artis asuhannya, namun kini ia sudah bergegas untuk menghadiri peresmian butik baru minnie, ya hari ini merupakan peresmian butik barunya. jalanan seoul yang sedikit padat mau tak mau membuatnya harus rela sedikit lebih lama dibalik kemudi. Hingga di persimpangan lampu merah ponselnya pun bergetar.

"Oppa eoddiseo? Apa kau lupa ini hari apa? Mengapa kau belum datang hmm?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya ming, aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Jalanan sedikit padat saat ini."

"Baiklaaaaah... Cepat datang nee, ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan pada mu."

"Ayayay capteeen"

"Sudahlah, jangan balas pesan ku lagi, fokus saja pada kemudi mu oppa."

"Ckckck kau lucu sekali ming" gumam kyuhyun setelah melihat isi pesan dari minnienya.

Sementara itu di lokasi peresmian, Sungmin sedang berkumpul dan berbincang dengan beberapa orang yeoja. Sesekali mereka cekikinan setelah melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin dari ponselnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bertukar pesan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang mengenakan dress merah maroon.

"Kau tidak percaya? Perlukah ku lakukan video call saat ini juga?" Jawab Sungmin tak senang.

"Ani ani, kau bisa memperkenalkannya pada kami langsung, maka kami akan benar benar percaya pada mu hye jin ya."

"Berhentilah memanggil ku dengan nama itu! Kau ingin aku memperkenalkan pada kalian?" tanya sungmin ragu

"Waeyo baby? Itu hal mudah bukan? Kecuali kau memang mengada-ada mengenai tuan muda cho mu itu."

"Hahahaha" semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu pun tertawa mendengarnya terkecuali Sungmin.

"Hentikan! Akan ku buktikan bahwa itu bukan hanya khayalan ku saja, lihat saja nanti!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di butik ini tetapi ku lihat Minnie sudah berlari menghampiri ku dari dalam sana. Ada apa dengannya tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Waeyo ming? Kau tak perlu berlari seperti itu..." ucapku melihatnya yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau lama sekali oppa." jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hentikan itu ming, kau ingin aku menerkam mu saat ini juga eoh?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan oppa."

"Aku juga mencintaimu ming..."

"Aish, masuklah kalau begitu."

"Apa aku ketinggalan banyak ming?"

"Kau tertinggal setengah acara tuan cho."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk datang kemari."

"Benarkah?

"Tentu saja. Waeyo ming? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

"Aniii ... Hanya sajaaa..."

"Katakan minnggg..."

Krrriiieeng~~

"Tunggu sebentar ming" ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Nde? Itu bagus, kapan?"

"..."

"Mwo? Aku sedang di gangnam saat ini."

"..."

"Katakan pada mereka untuk menunggu ku sebentar jika mereka memang bersungguh-sungguh."

"..."

"Ndee aku mengerti."

"Waeyo oppa?" tanya Sungmin yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Anii, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kantor ming."

"Wae? Kau baru saja tiba?" kali ini ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Ada investor dari luar yang tertarik pada salah satu artis ku."

"..." ia tak menjawab, Namun kekecawaan jelas terlihat diwajahnya.

"Mianhae ming. Baikalah, sebelum aku pergi, apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanyaku bernegosiasi

"Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukannya?" tanyanya tertarik

"Tentu saja ming, asal kau tidak memintaku untuk meloncati namsan tower saja." jawabku bergurau.

"Mana mungkin oppa. Kau lihat sekumpulan yeoja disana?" tunjuk minnie pada segerombolan yeoja di pojok sana.

"Yang mana? Yang itu? Tanya ku memastikan.

"Benar, maukah kau memperkenalkan diri pada mereka?"

"Mwo? Berkenalkan dengan mereka?"

"Waeyo oppa? Bukankah kau bilang akan melakukannya."

"Aku tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing ming..."

"Tapi mereka teman-teman ku oppa."

"Mereka adalah teman-teman mu? Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Cha, kuantar kau kesana."

"Omona bukankah kau presdir baru S&amp;K Ent.?" tanya yeoja yang mengenakan dress hitam ketika kami tiba disana.

"Whhhaaa daebak bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya hye jin ya?" lagi-lagi yeoja berambut blonde yang bertanya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan pernah menyebut nama itu lagi?" bisik sungmin

"Waeyo ming?" tanya ku pada sungmin ketika aku melihat ia berbisik pada salah satu temannya.

"Ani oppa, gwaenchanna. Cha kau bisa memperkenalkan diri pada mereka sekarang."

"Baiklah, annyeong naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Dan seoga kalian bisa terus bekerja sama dan menjaga uri minnie. Salam kenal."

"Apa kau benar-benar bertunangan dengan hye hyaa appo ekhm maksud ku dengan Sungmin?" kali ini yeoja yang mengenakan dress merah maroon yang bertanya.

"Aku yakin kalian berteman cukup dekat hingga uri minnie hingga ia telah bercerita banyak pada kalian." jawab ku. Sungguh aku tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin bercerita sejauh itu.

"Ming, ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya ku pada Minnie

"Anii, gomawo oppa."

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke agensi. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hingga akhir acara.

"ucapku menyesal. "Selamat menikmati acaranya. Sampai nanti dirumah ming..."

" Nee oppa gwaenchanna. Bye ... Hati-hati"

. . .

Sinar matahari perlahan memasuki sudut-sudut ruangan kamar bercat putih ini melalui sela-sela ventilasi udara. Perlahan menyusuri tiap-tiap bagian kamar hingga mengenai sebuah gundukan bertutupkan selimut diatas ranjang, ya itu Cho Kyuhyun. Merasa tidurnya terusik, kyuhyun pun bangkit dan melihat jam di dinding kamarnya, pukul 11. Setelah mencuci muka, ia pun keluar kamar untuk menemui minnienya di kamar yang berada di sampingnya. Setelah mengecek ke dalam, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui kyuhyun, mungkinkah ia tak pulang mengingat sungmin yang sering pulang larut akhir-akhir ini. Tak lama terdengar ponselnya berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Nde, ini dengan saya sendiri."

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Segera setelah kau memberikan alamatnya."

"..."

"Nde, aku mengerti." - pip

. . .

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11:41 tetapi sepertinya mirotic club tak pernah tidur. Bunyi dentuman musim dj dan bau alkohol meyambut kedatangan kyuhyun disana, setelah berbicara pada seorang bartender, diantarnya kyuhyun ke lantai atas dari gedung ini. Gelap, itulah kesan pertama yang kyuhyun dapat dari lantai ini, lantai yang dedesign denga kamar-kamar disisi kiri dan kanannya itu hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu redup ditengah-tengah lorongnya. Setelah tiba didepan sebuah kamar, bartender tersebut memberi hormat kemudian pergi.

"Semoga, kau tidak ada didalam sana ming." gumam Kyuhyun sebelum membuka pintu.

.

.

.

_To be Continue_

_**.**_

**Tatarattata akhirnya punya kesempatan buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Adakah yang masih ingat dengan ini?.**

**Gomawo juga buat para readers maupun siders yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Tanpa cuap-cuap, tanpa basa basi, semoga kali menyukai chapter ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon, annyeong**


End file.
